Следы в пыли
by Faimor
Summary: Кто-то думает, что Древние Боги - всего лишь легенда. Кто-то знает, что они - только полузабытая ересь. Кто-то верит, что это уже не имеет значения. Истина где-то рядом.
1. Глава 1

Ничто, как говорится, не предвещало.  
В первый раз Андерс проснулся незадолго до рассвета – сразу, как только измотанное тело хоть как-то отозвалось на призывы Справедливости. Открыл глаза, полежал немного, глядя в темноту, и честно прикинул, сколько ещё он протянет, если встанет и попытается приняться за работу прямо сейчас… Выходило, что очень и очень недолго. Неугомонный дух, с переменным успехом прикидывавшийся его собственной совестью, буркнул что-то неодобрительное и все-таки утих, и Андерс немедленно заснул снова. Не то чтобы со спокойной душой, но ничего лучшего ему теперь явно не светило.  
Когда он вновь открыл глаза, из крохотной щели под потолком его каморки уже пробивался лучик света и слабый сквознячок, мертворожденное дитя утреннего океанского бриза. Внутри привычно ворочалось тусклое недовольство собой: он потратил несколько лишних часов на бессмысленный и непродуктивный сон, когда мог бы помочь ещё десятку больных или хотя бы спланировать получше операцию по вызволению Карла из местного Круга.  
Андерс глубоко вздохнул, сел на койке и, пристально глядя на стоявшую у изголовья склянку лириума – последнюю, которую он надеялся растянуть ещё на неделю – медленно и четко повторил сам себе несколько простых вещей.  
Усталость – это не преступление.  
Возможности человека ограничены – и это тоже не преступление.  
Помочь кому-либо тогда, когда у него трясутся руки, а лириум через пять минут после приема выходит с потом, не прибавляя ни крохи маны, он просто не сумел бы. А дарить отчаявшимся людям ложную надежду было бы попросту жестоко.  
И он уже придумал запасные планы на все случаи жизни, какие только смог вообразить, не предусмотрев разве что внезапного появления парочки Древних Богов и лично Создателя.  
Острое чувство собственного постыдного несовершенства несколько померкло, и Андерс, поморщившись, поднялся и принялся одеваться. Вообще говоря, следовало бы поспать ещё – голова по-прежнему была тяжелой и мутной, а для того, чтобы заставить себя двигаться, требовалось прилагать заметные усилия. Но работать он был уже в состоянии, а после того, как залетающий с обрыва морской ветерок выдует из клиники застоявшийся воздух, пропитанный гнилостными миазмами Клоаки, отступит и ноющая боль в висках. И нечего тратить драгоценное время на безделье.  
Главным недостатком одержимости было то, что врать самому себе стало попросту невозможно.  
Возле клиники было тихо, дремавший под лестницей нищий высунулся на скрип двери и, встретившись взглядом с Андерсом, панибратски помахал рукой. Маг улыбнулся в ответ и, запалив висевшую у входа лампу, развернулся обратно, на ходу закатывая рукава. Старик ничего не сказал, даже не попытался покинуть нагретую лежанку – значит, не было даже тревожных слухов, не то что прибегавших с предупреждениями мальчишек. Впереди просто один спокойный день – если можно так назвать дюжину часов в обществе умирающих, неизлечимо больных или просто страдающих от невыносимой боли людей.  
Клоака никогда не спала, но все же обычно в первый час после открытия в клинике было довольно тихо. Андерс, презирая сам себя, радовался тому, что вести по трущобам разлетались не быстрее, чем носились по кривым шатким лестницам бездельничающие мальчишки – так он, по крайней мере, успевал хоть немного прибрать перед тем, как накатывала очередная волна паникующих пациентов. Страх был их неизменным спутником – побитые жизнью люди каждый раз опасались поверить во внезапное чудо, ещё более подозрительное из-за своей бесплатности.  
К тому моменту, когда в клинике появился первый пациент, Андерс успел вымыть пол и половину коек и кое-как затереть оставшиеся на крайней кровавые пятна. Как правило, по вечерам у него попросту не оставалось сил на уборку, так что кровь успела въесться в шершавое дерево и крепко присохнуть, и теперь койке до конца её недолгой жизни предстояло щеголять зловещего вида багрово-бурыми разводами.  
– Таки начал людей резать, хех? – внимательно осмотрев ещё влажную койку, скрипуче осведомился согбенный тощий старик и, без малейшего смущения взгромоздившись на неё, пристально уставился на Андерса.  
– Нет, дедушка Анле, – привычно подавив вспышку раздражения, ровно проговорил целитель и, отставив в сторону ведро с изрядно помутневшей водой, направился к шкафчику, в котором хранил простые снадобья вроде мази от ревматизма. – Вчера Ника из Гнилого переулка рожала, вот и натекло.  
– Лучше бы начал, – смачно харкнув на чистый, даже не успевший высохнуть пол, заключил Анле и принялся разматывать прикрывавшие его мослы тряпки. Андерс распахнул ставни, прикрывавшие дыры в нависавшей над заливом стене, и, вернувшись к старику с пропитанными мазью компрессами, снова начал обязательную бесполезную лекцию о пользе гигиены.  
Анле побурчал ещё немного, задумчиво пошевелил голыми пальцами ног со вздувшимися, воспаленными суставами, которым уже не помогали ни магия, ни припарки, и, дождавшись, когда целитель закончит с его скрипящими коленями, медленно побрел к выходу. Андерс подтащил поближе ведро с водой, наспех протер освободившуюся койку и, поразмыслив, накрыл её слабым дезинфицирующим заклинанием – проверять, что именно таскал на своем тряпье упрямый старик, ему совсем не хотелось. Голова сразу стала на пару фунтов тяжелее, но маг только стиснул зубы и продолжил работу.  
Сегодня все складывалось удачно: следующая посетительница, усталая полуседая ферелденка, принесшая кашлявшего малыша, пришла до того, как Андерс успел закончить с мытьем клиники, но зато потом она решительно отобрала у целителя ведро и, повелительным жестом отослав вылеченного ребенка в угол, взялась за дело сама. Маг поколебался с полсекунды, решая, вправе ли он перекладывать на других исполнение своего долга или следует просто порадоваться тому, что хоть кто-то из смертных имеет понятие о благодарности, но тут в дверях появился очередной пациент, и вопрос отпал сам собой.  
А потом люди пошли один за другим, и вскоре в клинике не осталось ни одного свободного места, на каждой койке сидело по двое-трое больных, ожидавших его внимания. Закончив с очередной перевязкой, Андерс выпрямился и внимательно осмотрелся: срочных случаев вроде выпадающих через дыры в брюшной полости кишок или сильных кровотечений пока не было, так что можно было не суетиться. Он покрепче перевязал успевшие растрепаться волосы и, ободряюще улыбнувшись съежившейся на ближайшей койке грустной старушке, принялся расспрашивать её о том, что у неё болит.  
Работа целителя в Клоаке, вопреки сложности человеческого организма и обилию существовавших в природе заболеваний, была довольно однообразна. Главными бедами живших в этой дыре беженцев были переохлаждение, недоедание и жуткая антисанитария, из-за которых банальная простуда при малейшем промедлении перерождалась в жгучую лихорадку, а крохотная царапина через пару дней превращалась в воспаленную язву. Старики, все как один, мучались ревматизмом и артритом, а ещё Андерсу время от времени приносили порезанных в непрекращающихся стычках бедолаг и даже подобранных возле очередного «поля боя» бандитов. Последние, впрочем, в клинике надолго не задерживались – то ли их так пугала неистребимая, не поддававшаяся никаким заклятиям вонь, то ли взгляд целителя, не скрывавшего своего отношения к этим самодовольным циничным ублюдкам.  
Андерс вздохнул, смотал очередную порцию заляпанных гноем и сукровицей бинтов в комок и прицельно швырнул его в стоявшую у стены корзину. Сидевшая на коленях у матери девочка, за день до того распоровшая ногу о какую-то щепку и ещё минуту назад тоненько скулившая от боли, восторженно захлопала в ладоши, и целитель, привычно улыбнувшись в ответ на щербатую детскую улыбку, двинулся к следующему пациенту. И замер в недоумении, потому что на соседней койке, оттеснив напуганную девушку с синяком под глазом к самому краю, сидел совершенно здоровый тип в потрепанной, но ещё крепкой кожаной броне и недобро хмылился ему навстречу.  
– Ну здравствуй, целитель, – негромко, как будто и впрямь соблюдая негласные правила поведения в клинике, сказал тип. – Поговорить надо.  
– Ну говори, – в тон ему отозвался Андерс, машинально сжав заведенные за спину руки в кулаки и расправив плечи. В былые времена ему нередко доставалось за подобную полную безмолвного вызова позу – храмовники и в Ферелдене дерзецов не любили, правда, при Грегоре дело ограничивалось оплеухой и лекцией о должном смирении – но здесь все было иначе. Из взгляда незваного гостя пропала часть плескавшегося в нем пренебрежения, и он продолжил почти вежливо:  
– Я Бреккер из Общества. Тебе тут, говорят, тяжко приходится – людишки ходят, болтают всякое. А ты, бедолага, один, где тебе за всем усмотреть. Пока одним помогаешь – другие со спины подкрадутся.  
– Короче, – резко оборвал его маг, стиснув зубы. В такие моменты отделить порывы Справедливости от собственных почему-то становилось много легче: им обоим, конечно, хотелось сотворить с Бреккером что-нибудь крайне негуманное, но Андерс, пожалуй, ограничился бы ударом в морду… или несколькими… а вот возмущенный дух жаждал немедленно пресечь существование недостойного.  
– Пойдешь под Общество – будешь сыт, одет и невредим, – послушно сократил вступительную речь Бреккер, как будто уловив неведомым бандитским чутьем нависшую над ним опасность. – А если нет…  
Андерс старательно напомнил себе, что если убить этого, то потом придут другие – от того же Общества, или от Хартии, или от Сети – причем настроены они будут куда менее дружелюбно. И, уже открыв рот, чтобы отослать бандита обратно к его набольшим, развернулся на донесшийся от двери шум: в клинику, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, ввалилась седая, со странно аккуратной прической женщина, на руках у которой задыхался длинноголявый, слишком тяжелый для нее мальчишка.  
– Потом доугрожаешь, – небрежно отмахнулся целитель и, стряхнув с рукава ладонь попытавшегося остановить его Бреккера, быстрым шагом двинулся навстречу новой пациентке.  
Как будто хоть один его день мог пройти без происшествий.  
Большинство его пациентов уже знали, что такое срочный случай, и ближайшая к выходу лежанка мгновенно опустела. Андерс помог женщине устроить подростка на кое-как собранных в единое целое досках и, на мгновение окутав худенькое, сотрясавшееся в судороге тело паутинкой диагностического заклинания, твердо, уверенно проговорил:  
– Успокойся. Все будет в порядке.  
Будет. И плевать, что после такого у него совсем не останется маны, и восстанавливаться придется до самого вечера. Зато мальчишка снова будет носиться по крутым лестницам Клоаки, пытаясь достать семье какой-нибудь еды, а не ляжет ещё одним окоченелым телом в яму возле лаза в сточные тоннели.  
В глазах отчаянно хватавшего воздух ртом парнишки на мгновение мелькнул вполне осознанный ужас, и Андерс, поймав его взгляд, ободряюще улыбнулся. А затем жестом шуганул столпившихся вокруг койки зевак и поднес к груди пациента засиявшие прозрачной синевой исцеляющего заклинания руки.  
Что нужно делать с переломанными ребрами и проникшим туда, куда не следует, воздухом целитель знал отлично. Уже через несколько минут мальчик сумел вздохнуть полной грудью, а еще через секунду сел, недоверчиво пощупал переставшую болеть грудь и потянулся к матери. Андерс через силу приподнял уголки губ и, едва удержавшись на вдруг решивших подогнуться ногах, развернулся к своему столу. Ему нужно было немного посидеть – совсем чуть-чуть, хотя бы пару минут, а потом он решит, как дальше быть.  
– Так что скажешь, целитель? – не дав ему и секунды, требовательно осведомился возникший рядом Бреккер. Маг чуть слышно скрипнул зубами: смотреть на наглого ублюдка, выделявшегося в толпе истощенных до предела беженцев, как сытый шакал в стае одичавших псов, стало ещё противней.  
– Ваше предложение, – отчеканил Андерс, старательно выделив голосом слово «ваше» в попытке дать приставучему гостю понять, что имеет в виду все их гребаное Общество вместе взятое, – меня не интересует.  
Бандит откровенно растерялся. Мол, как это – к нему пришли, щедро предложили «крышу», кажется, это так называется, а он тут капризничает.  
– Не, ты не понял, целитель, – оправившись от изумления, поторопился объяснить Бреккер. Андерс, справившись с ослабевшими коленями, осторожно потянулся к посоху – кто его знает, какие инструкции выдало переговорщику начальство на случай отказа. – Мы ж не звери, мы знаем, что ты ржавья за работу не берешь. Мы с тебя ржавья и не потребуем, просто будешь наших латать, когда надо. Ну и иногда с парнями ходить – знаешь же, бывает, что до твоей норы тащить времени нету. А вот остальных…  
– Меня это не интересует, сударь Бреккер, – выпрямив спину, ещё раз очень четко и внятно проговорил Андерс и сделал шаг вперед, наступая на собеседника. Тот машинально отшатнулся, и маг решил, что при должном везении ему даже удастся выпроводить Бреккера за дверь, так, чтобы в случае чего под удар не попали невинные люди.  
– Да ты доброты чужой не ценишь! – искренне возмутился бандит. – Мы ж тебе…  
– Дела Общества, видимо, идут совсем плохо, раз посылать на переговоры приходится таких тупиц, как ты, Бреккер. – Тот, услышав новый голос – насмешливо-ленивый, с приятной хрипотцой и едва уловимым, смутно знакомым акцентом – развернулся так стремительно, будто его укусила змея, и злобно оскалился. – Тебе же прямо сказали «нет», а ты этого которую минуту понять не можешь.  
Андерс нахмурился и, настороженно сощурясь, посмотрел на неожиданного союзника. Высокий черноволосый мужчина – Андерс уступал ему в росте не больше дюйма или полутора, но разворот плеч и осанка заставляли гостя казаться намного выше – коротко, между делом улыбнулся ему и снова вперил в Бреккера тяжелый недобрый взгляд. За спиной у него маячили ещё двое: безбородый рыжий гном в распахнутом на груди кафтане и хмурый юнец, над плечом которого виднелась рукоять двуручного меча.  
– Свали, Хоук, все уже знают, что ты больше не имеешь права говорить за Клинков! – огрызнулся тот. Несмотря на почти вызывающий тон, что-то в его позе выдавало, что он был уже готов сдаться.  
– Кто сказал, что я говорю за Клинков? – демонстративно изумился названный Хоуком. Андерс невольно хмыкнул, вспомнив, где он видел такую показушно-невинную улыбку – точно так же иногда усмехался Страж-Командор. В его случае это означало: «Мое дело предупредить, а дальше я тут ни при чем».  
– Так… это же… – снова озадачился Бреккер, и Хоук, чуть сильнее изогнув губы – хулиганская мальчишеская улыбка немедленно превратилась в предостерегающий оскал хищника – объяснил:  
– Ещё раз полезешь в клинику или к целителю лично – пожалеешь. Усек? Вали.  
– Тебе это так не пройдет, – неуверенно огрызнулся Бреккер, но Хоук неожиданно сделал шаг к нему, и бандит чуть ли не отскочил, торопясь убраться подальше. Андерс проводил его взглядом: едва выйдя за дверь, Бреккер шарахнулся в сторону и чуть не сверзился с ведшей к обрыву лестницы, как будто из-за щелястой створки ему гостеприимно ухмыльнулась сама старуха Смерть. Наверно, Хоук оставил кого-то ещё присматривать за тылами.  
Маг устало потер переносицу и, заставив себя выпрямиться, развернулся к чужаку.  
– Ты ведь Андерс, Серый Страж? – тут же осведомился Хоук, как будто дожидался только его взгляда.  
Андерс чуть не застонал. Не одно, так другое. А ведь как хорошо день начинался…  
– Тебя прислали Серые Стражи? Мало им было того, что они отобрали у меня кота, так они ещё и тебя прислали! – с трудом сдержав желание обвиняюще ткнуть пальцем в грудь собеседнику, возмутился маг. И тут же озадаченно нахмурился: он не чувствовал рядом присутствия собрата, выходит, Стражем Хоук не был. Дожили, Орден по его душу обычного продажного клинка послал.  
– Кота? – в недоумении переспросил Хоук. Изучающе сощуренные глаза какого-то неопределимого звериного цвета – что-то между зеленым и желтым с примесью туманной серости – удивленно распахнулись и вдруг обрели затягивающую прозрачную глубину, и Андерс невольно присмотрелся к собеседнику повнимательней.  
Справедливости ради стоило отметить, что отчетливо проступавшего на физиономии того же Бреккера незримого клейма «бандюган обыкновенный» на лице Хоука заметно не было. Хотя кем ещё он мог быть? Для простого деревенского парня он слишком ловко двигался в броне – старой, зачиненной с той почти щегольской старательностью, с которой носят свои лохмотья потомственные аристократы, но на представителя какой-нибудь теневой элиты вроде Антиванских Воронов тоже не походил. Впрочем, кем бы он ни был, он раздражал Андерса куда меньше, чем Бреккер – узкокостный и жилистый, но на фоне подавляющего большинства ферелденских беженцев все равно казавшийся непристойно упитанным.  
Маг чуть слышно хмыкнул: трудно было представить более глупую причину для симпатии – но Хоук, хотя и не демонстрировал заметных глазу опытного целителя признаков истощения, явно не ел досыта уже очень и очень давно, и Андерс невольно проникся к нему некоторым сочувствием.  
– Ну да, кота, – слишком погрузившись в собственные мысли, машинально ответил маг. – Им, видите ли, не нравилось, что я брал его с собой на Глубинные Тропы! Должно быть, их орлейские душонки слишком сильно уязвляло то, что Сэр Ланцелап доблестью превосходил половину из них. Он, по крайней мере, не трясся при виде порождений тьмы, однажды даже генлоку нос разодрал.  
Хоук вдруг рассмеялся, дружелюбно и как-то совсем необидно, и с искренним любопытством спросил:  
– Это твоего кота звали Сэр Ланцелап, да?  
– Да, замечательный был зверь… – вздохнул Андерс и, на мгновение прижав ладонями ноющие глаза, решительно расправил плечи: – Слушай, Хоук, я не собираюсь возвращаться к Стражам, так им и передай.  
– Вообще-то я не от Стражей, мы к тебе совсем по другому поводу, – успокаивающе улыбнулся Хоук, и маг нахмурился снова:  
– Тоже будешь «крышу» предлагать? Ты, конечно, посимпатичней Бреккера и спасибо за то, что его выпроводил, но ответ будет тот же – обойдусь без защитников. Я сам могу со всем справиться.  
– Я и не сомневаюсь, – покладисто согласился черноволосый и, лукаво фыркнув, поделился: – Мы пока тебя искали, нам добрые ферелденцы чуть морды не набили. Мы едва успели красиво обидеться на то, что на нас наши же соотечественники набрасываются.  
Да, отдыхать явно нужно было больше – опознать в слабом акценте Хоука ферелденский Андерс сумел только после этой фразы.  
– Тогда зачем ты вообще влез? – окончательно перестав что-либо понимать, озадаченно осведомился маг. В добрых рыцарей без страха и упрека он не верил лет с десяти, в то, что кто-то станет ввязываться в возможные разборки с одной из самых сильных киркволльских банд просто из сочувствия к незнакомцу – тем более.  
– Ну я даже не знаю, – без малейшего смущения признался Хоук и, почесав подбородок в показной задумчивости, улыбнулся снова: – Может, проснулось в душе что-то вроде цеховой солидарности?  
Андерс посмотрел на протянутую ему ладонь с плясавшим над длинными мозолистыми пальцами огоньком и, поколебавшись, кивнул. То, что маг решил помочь магу – это было правильно. Так и должно было быть.  
В мире очень мало что происходило так, как должно, но Андерсу каждый раз отчаянно хотелось верить в лучшее.  
– Все это, ребятки, очень мило, и я непременно воспою трогательнейшую встречу братьев по дару в своей следующей книге, – демонстративно откашлявшись, вдруг проговорил безбородый гном, – но, может, все-таки перейдем к делу? Будь умницей, Половинка, давай разберемся с картами, а потом уже станешь выяснять все остальное.  
Хоук закатил глаза и кивнул, а затем снова повернулся к Андерсу:  
– До нас дошел слух, что ты Серый Страж и у тебя есть карты Глубинных Троп. Собственно, они-то нам и нужны – мы собираемся в экспедицию, и нам пригодятся любые сведения об этих подземельях.  
– Вам что, жить надоело? – изумился Андерс. Хоук невозмутимо пожал плечами, и он со вздохом заключил: – Точно надоело. Слушай, я там бывал и, поверь, был бы только счастлив никогда больше о них не слышать. Темнота, камень, порождения тьмы на каждом шагу… Есть множество более приятных способов покончить с собой.  
Гном невесело хмыкнул, а молчаливый юнец с двуручником вызывающе вздернул подбородок. Хоук пожал плечами снова и, доброжелательно улыбнувшись, терпеливо проговорил:  
– Нам и впрямь очень нужна эта информация, Андерс. Экспедиция – дело решенное, но мне как-то не хочется соваться на Глубинные Тропы вслепую.  
Разумное желание, не мог не признать Андерс. Разумнее могло быть только намерение и вовсе не лезть в эти проклятые тоннели, но обсуждать этот вопрос Хоук, похоже, не собирался.  
– У меня действительно есть карты здешнего участка Глубинных Троп, – неохотно проговорил Андерс. На границе сознания вертелась какая-то мысль, но он никак не мог ухватить её за хвост. – Но… – Он глубоко вздохнул и, расправив плечи, посмотрел на своего собеседника: – Вот что, услуга за услугу. Это будет честная сделка, верно?  
У него ведь всегда было плоховато с планированием. И как бы он ни пытался уверить Справедливость – или собственный внутренний голос, уже не поймешь – что тщательно все продумал, его все равно мучила тревога. Вдруг он чего-то не предусмотрел? Вдруг что-то пойдет не по плану?  
– Справедливо, – согласился Хоук, и Андерс передернулся. Родственные имени его духа слова в последнее время вызывали у него некоторую опаску. – А можно поподробнее? Хотелось бы узнать, на что я только что согласился.  
Парень с двуручником, флегматично чистивший ногти маленьким ножичком, вздрогнул и уставился на предводителя маленького отряда с таким возмущением, как будто услышал о том, что его обручили с самой страшной девицей города без его ведома. Но, к удивлению Андерса, возражать не стал – то ли так сильно уважал Хоука, то ли знал, что спорить бесполезно.  
– Ты всегда так быстро соглашаешься? – не удержавшись, поинтересовался маг. – Это… кажется немного опрометчивым. Ты же меня впервые видишь.  
– Не думаю, что человек, планомерно доводящий себя до истощения физического и магического ради того, чтобы помочь неимущим беженцам, способен потребовать чего-то дурного, – понимающе глянув на него, хмыкнул Хоук. И, помедлив, обезоруживающе улыбнулся: – Ну а если я ошибся, я всегда смогу сказать, что передумал.  
Андерс моргнул, озадаченно глядя на него. Определиться со своим отношением к подобному никак не получалось: неприкрытый цинизм Хоука ему не нравился – однако его подход был безусловно логичен, ибо существовали вещи куда худшие, чем нарушение своего слова; его честность была, несомненно, достойна уважения, а проявленное – пусть и в мелочи – доверие и вовсе оказалось неожиданно приятным подарком. Да, люди сложные, мысленно сказал то ли себе, то ли Справедливости Андерс и, неловко пожав плечами, признался:  
– Это смотря как определять это самое «дурное». Я хочу вытащить своего друга из Казематов, и мне не помешала бы твоя помощь.  
Рассказывать Хоуку про Карла оказалось удивительно легко. Андерс, увлекшись, чуть было не выболтал даже то, что они когда-то были не только друзьями, но вовремя вспомнил – или ему напомнили? – что к делу это никоим образом не относится, а времени у них было не так уж много. И хотя Хоук слушал его внимательно и терпеливо, это отнюдь не означало того, что все это и правда было ему интересно. Хмурый мечник, дисциплинированно маячивший у него за спиной, и вовсе зевал в открытую.  
– Это и был твой план? – задумчиво уточнил Хоук, когда Андерс закончил. Все тем же ровным, доброжелательным тоном – но что-то в выражении его лица было настолько знакомым, что Андерсу стало как-то неловко соглашаться. В пересказе схема, предыдущие трое суток казавшаяся ему едва ли не шедевром тактического мышления, и впрямь выглядела почти нелепо. Он кивнул и, скорее угадав, чем заметив вздох собеседника, обреченно сказал:  
– Говори уже.  
– Ты как, сознаешь, что чуть не полез прямиком в ловушку? – внимательно посмотрев на него, осторожно переспросил Хоук. – Перехватить служанку с запиской – плевое дело, и хорошо ещё, что они не догадались написать тебе от имени Карла. Так мы, по крайней мере, будем настороже…  
– Погоди, ты что, и впрямь собираешься ввязаться в это безумие? – неожиданно вмешался мечник. Похоже, его почтение к внутренней иерархии отряда Андерс все-таки переоценил. – Брат, у тебя что, мозги прямо в башке сгнили?  
Путрефактивная энцефалопатия, машинально подумал целитель. Чуть заметно поморщился, отбрасывая нелепую мысль, и настороженно посмотрел на Хоука, ожидая отказа. Это, увы, было бы вполне логично. Помощь собратьям по дару была, разумеется, весьма достойным делом, но все-таки в первую очередь люди обычно заботились о нуждах своей семьи. И раз его ближайший родственник был настроен резко против…  
– Карвер, деточка, если тебе боязно, оставайся с мамой, – с ехиднейшей нежностью в голосе проворковал Хоук и, снова повернувшись к целителю, деловито проговорил: – Вот что, давай соберемся вечером в Верхнем Городе – знаешь закуток на углу Улицы Светочей? Той, которая подходит к церкви с севера, там ещё колоннада с какими-то зверскими мордами наверху. Встретимся там после заката, ладно? Я пока похожу, посмотрю, что к чему, и попробую организовать нам какое-никакое прикрытие. Авось и вытащим твоего приятеля.  
– Ладно, – растерянно кивнул Андерс и, спохватившись, дернул уже шагнувшего к двери Хоука за рукав: – Погоди, я же так и не узнал, как тебя зовут!  
– Можешь называть меня Дарриан, – развернувшись обратно, протянул ему руку тот. Маг, на мгновение замешкавшись, вежливо сжал длинные теплые пальцы и неуверенно улыбнулся, когда те аккуратно и крепко сомкнулись вокруг его собственной кисти. – Ну или не мучайся и зови, как остальные – просто Хоуком, я привык. Этот нудила – мой младший брат Карвер, а сей со всех точек зрения достойный гном – Варрик Тетрас.  
– И это все? – ухмыльнувшись, насмешливо удивился тот. – А как же упомянуть мой литературный талант и непревзойденное искусство беседы? Кстати, Половинка, разве у вас, магов, нет какого-нибудь там секретного рукопожатия или обычая отмечать встречу танцами голышом при луне? Ну или хотя бы посмотри Блондинчику в глаза этак попроникновенней… А то я сам чего-нибудь додумаю! – Гном усмехнулся снова и заговорщицки подмигнул Андерсу.  
– Страшнейшая угроза в устах писателя, – вздохнул Хоук и, снова поймав взгляд целителя, резко качнул подбородком в жесте, напоминавшем скорее поклон, чем кивок: – Встретимся после заката.  
Андерс проводил его взглядом и устало потер глаза. Короткая передышка пошла ему на пользу – ноги перестали подгибаться, надрывно колотившееся в груди сердце несколько утихло, и даже мана начала понемногу восстанавливаться. Сил на хотя бы самое простенькое заклятие ему хватит ещё очень и очень нескоро, но теперь его хотя бы не мучила мерзкая сосущая пустота в животе.  
Целитель решительно расправил плечи и огляделся. Симпатичные, доброжелательно настроенные отступники – это, конечно, замечательно, и неплохо бы потом расспросить Хоука о том, как вообще живется вольным магам, но его уже заждались пациенты. До заката оставалось всего-то около семи часов, и ни к чему было тратить время впустую.  
Создатель был к нему милостив: ни в недоброй славы Костяной Яме, ни в старых, державшихся на одном честном слове литейных за день ничего не произошло, да и в вечной войне киркволльских банд случилось очередное мимолетное затишье. Андерс крепился как мог, но несколько раз все-таки не выдержал и воспользовался магией – вечер, когда ему мана могла ему действительно понадобиться, был ещё неблизко и оттого казался почти нереальным, а боль в глазах смиренно ожидавших его помощи людей была до ужаса настоящей.  
Наступление темноты Андерс едва не пропустил. Спохватился в последний момент, торопливо выдал указания пришедшей помочь Лирен и, сунув ей в руки ключик от ящика с зельями, чуть ли не бегом кинулся к лазу, ведущему в Верхний Город. Последняя заветная склянка лириума неприкаянно болталась у него в кармане, и он даже подумывал отхлебнуть из неё немного – просто чтобы избавиться от острого ощущения собственной беспомощности. Наткнись он сейчас на каких-нибудь «уличных лордов» – ему останется разве что посохом отмахиваться, потому что сил не хватит даже на руну паралича.  
Как будто сглазил: за очередным поворотом его рукав сжала чья-то цепкая рука, и Андерс, не успев опомниться, оказался в узком темном тупичке, заметить который со стороны было сложно, а выбраться из него и того труднее. Особенно после того, как высокая фигура перекрыла ему дорогу загородив падавший с улицы свет фонаря…  
– Тихо, Блондинчик, свои, – прогудело откуда-то сзади и снизу, и Андерс, узнав не столько голос Варрика, сколько глупое, но, как видно, прилипшее уже намертво прозвище, опустил сорванный с наплечных креплений посох. – Сейчас Хоук вернется, и пойдем твоего приятеля выручать.  
Зловещая тень при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась насупленным Карвером, который каким-то почти угрожающим жестом разминал пальцы, поскрипывая обрезанными кожаными перчатками с блескучими широкими заклепками. Перевязь его двуручника была сдвинута к самому краю плеча, и рукоять неустойчиво покачивалась при каждом движении воина, как будто собираясь соскользнуть вниз.  
– Что-то ты совсем зелененький, – смерив мага внимательным взглядом, заботливо заметил Варрик. – Лириум нужен? Хоук мне оставил пару склянок как раз на такой случай.  
– Какой ещё «такой»? – в недоумении переспросил Андерс, с опаской косясь на замершего рядом с ним мечника. Развернуться в этой норе с двуручником было бы не проще, чем с посохом, но молчаливое осуждение Карвера все равно не на шутку действовало ему на нервы.  
– На случай этой вашей мажеской немощи, – неопределённо помахал широкой ладонью гном. – Короче, ты бери, а дальше сам думай – надо, не надо…  
– А почему ты называешь его Половинкой? – полюбопытствовал Андерс, машинально забрав сунутые ему в руки склянки и привычно пихнув их в карман. Места не хватило – там уже болтался его собственный флакон с лириумом, и маг, нашаривая второй карман, обнаружил, что успел прихватить из клиники свою сумку с зельями. Она была наполовину пуста, полный набор снадобий для отправляющегося в бой Стража должен был быть почти вдвое богаче, но маленькая бутылочка восстанавливающего зелья в ней все-таки нашлась.  
– О, это долгая и захватывающая история! – торжественно – и достаточно тихо, чтобы не привлекать внимания редких прохожих – изрек гном, с интересом наблюдавший за тем, как Андерс перекладывал лириум в специальные кармашки на сумке и осторожно, маленькими глотками пил восстанавливающее зелье. Маг вопросительно замычал, поощряя рассказчика, и, дождавшись, пока утихнет жжение в горле после очередного глотка, уточнил:  
– Ну так?  
– Впервые я увидел Хоука, когда мой старший брат Бартранд, решивший разжиться богатствами предков на каком-нибудь ещё не разграбленном участке Глубинных Троп… – заложив большие пальцы за широкий кушак, начал Варрик и почти сразу умолк, услышав приближающиеся шаги. Хоук нырнул в темный закуток и, обменявшись с Карвером коротким взглядом, кивком головы отослал его к выходу на улицу.  
– Ты другой, – озадаченно сказал Андерс и немедленно прикусил язык, недоумевая, что это на него нашло. Однако смотреть на него, как на ненормального, Дарриан почему-то не стал – напротив, заулыбался так, будто ему посулили исполнение заветной мечты и вдобавок показали подготовку к оному. Андерсу стало почти неловко, он терпеть не мог обманывать чужие ожидания. Даже тогда, когда толком не понимал, в чем они заключались.  
– Ну и мерзкое же местечко эта ваша церковь, – не ответив на его дурацкую реплику, проговорил Хоук. Андерс нахмурился и озабоченно переспросил:  
– Завеса?..  
– Н-нет, пожалуй… – поколебавшись, проговорил Дарриан. Он, в отличие от многих, явно не собирался отделываться десятком неопределённых или мало что объясняющих слов, и действительно задумался, стараясь сформулировать настоящий ответ. На несколько мгновений Андерса накрыло теплой волной ностальгии: обветренная, типично наемничья физиономия Хоука вдруг обрела выражение, до боли знакомое ему по кинлохским дебатам магов-теоретиков. Как ни странно, на лице Дарриана оно вовсе не казалось чужеродным – быть может, сложись все иначе, тот действительно мог бы стать одним из тех, кто заставлял законы мироздания склоняться перед силой человеческого разума…  
Нет, нынешний вариант нравился Андерсу намного больше.  
– Как раз с Завесой там все более-менее прилично, – наконец определился Хоук и, подняв глаза, вперил в него почти давящий взгляд, словно надеясь одной только силой воли вколотить свое понимание в его голову. – Во всяком случае, есть в Киркволле местечки и похуже, где даже чихнуть страшно. Но здесь... мне начинает казаться, что я чувствую присутствие демонов. Прямо так, сквозь Завесу. Просто знаю, что они там, и отчаянно хотят заполучить всех этих лицемеров в церковных платьишках. Жуткое ощущение. – Он потер лицо ладонью и, встряхнувшись, твердо проговорил: – Впрочем, сейчас это несущественно.  
– Куда существенней, не ждет ли нас там сотня-другая храмовников, – хмыкнул Варрик и, любовно погладив приклад замысловатого, богато украшенного арбалета, меланхолично добавил: – Мы с Бьянкой, конечно, любим танцы, но не настолько.  
Андерс открыл было рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, кто такая Бьянка и что именно подразумевалось под «танцами», но Хоук заговорил раньше:  
– Сотня-другая там просто не поместится. Полсотни спотыкались бы друг о друга и грохотали доспехами так, что в Нижнем Городе было бы слышно. Так что в самой Церкви – самое большее два-три десятка. – Он скривился и, помедлив, признал: – Вот насчет окружающих зданий не скажу, но если что, нас прикроют.  
– Поговорить с Карлом мне, похоже, не удастся? – на всякий случай уточнил Андерс. Три десятка храмовников, сохрани Создатель! Может, Хоук ошибся и никакой ловушки в церкви не было, но всегда нужно было быть готовым к худшему.  
Дарриан покачал головой.  
– Нет. Быстро входим, быстро хватаем твоего друга и бегом. Может, успеем хоть немного оторваться прежде, чем они опомнятся. Тебе, наверное, лучше идти первым, чтобы Карл не начал сдуру отбиваться.  
– Солнце уже полчаса как село, – со щелчком раздвинув дуги своего арбалета, заметил Варрик. – Весьма ценю вашу любовь к мудрым беседам, господа маги, но поговорить можно и потом.  
Хоук ехидно фыркнул, но спорить не стал. Андерс попытался было уточнить, что значит его «нас прикроют», но Дарриан только коротко улыбнулся и жестом велел ему умолкнуть: рядом с их укрытием как раз проходил патруль городской стражи. Стоявший на стреме Карвер сумел достаточно убедительно изобразить безобидного гуляку, и стражники прошли мимо.  
А потом и вовсе стало не до разговоров: церковный дворик они пересекали бегом, и Андерсу едва удавалось держаться вровень с отправленным вперед Карвером, который уже снял свой двуручник с креплений и закинул на плечо. В последний момент он все-таки сумел опередить воина – ему здорово придала прыти мысль о том, как Карл, увидев его эскорт, насмешливо приподнимет бровь, а потом будет поддразнивать его до тех пор, пока не сумеет выбраться из Киркволла.  
Коленопреклоненная фигура в форменной серой мантии киркволльского Круга Магов на фоне сверкающей бронзы ног Андрасте бросалась в глаза, как дым пожара в ясное зимнее утро. Андерс быстро осмотрелся, ища признаки западни, но церковь, заполненная тяжелым ароматом благовоний, казалась совершенно безлюдной. Некоторую тревогу внушали разве что подозрительные двери по обе стороны главного коридора – если из них выйдет хотя бы десяток храмовников, пробиться через такой заслон к выходу будет очень нелегко. Впрочем, понимал это не только целитель – Варрик, с обманчивой неторопливостью рысивший в хвосте процессии, остановился возле самых дверей церкви и, снова пощелкав какими-то рычажками на своем уже почти не напоминавшем арбалет чудовище, взял его наизготовку. Андерс злорадно усмехнулся: любой, кто вздумает им мешать, окажется между молотом и наковальней. Сомнений в боевой мощи загадочного гномского оружия у него не было.  
– Карл! – не удержавшись, вполголоса окликнул друга Андерс, сделал ещё несколько торопливых шагов и, так и не успев удивиться отсутствию отклика, положил руку ему на плечо.  
– Ты все-таки пришел, Андерс, – не поднявшись на ноги и даже не обернувшись, монотонно проговорил Карл. – Маги не могут отвечать за себя сами, теперь мне это объяснили. Я был слишком непокорен, и мне требовалась помощь, чтобы обуздать себя. Скоро и ты это поймешь.  
– Встань! – хриплым от внезапного напряжения, властным голосом потребовал Андерс. Его… Карл никогда не сказал бы такого! Никогда не сказал бы – так! Словно не мог усомниться в той лжи, которой их пичкали с рождения…  
Уже не мог.  
– Это… это несправедливо! – зачем-то через силу выхрипел Андерс. Перед глазами, словно в бреду, болезненно пульсировало алое солнце на гладком, лишившемся знакомых беспокойных морщинок лбу.  
– Скоро ты поймешь, Андерс, – глядя на него пустыми, безразличными глазами, повторил Карл, и целитель торопливо зажал себе рот рукой, давя крик отчаяния. Внутри что-то дрогнуло и сломалось, а после этого зачем-то стало ясно, что же имел в виду Дарриан, называя Церковь мерзким местом.  
А потом властный окрик Хоука «Уходим!» показался ужасно неправильным, и Андерс, беспомощно улыбнувшись, вцепился в горло подоспевшего храмовника испещренной синеватыми трещинами рукой.  
Способность осознавать себя возвращалась медленно и неохотно. Вначале Андерс стряхнул с пальцев ледяную хватку – далеко не первую, судя по тому, как немели последние фаланги – и сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от поселившегося на языке, казалось, навсегда привкуса крови. Легкие горели, как будто последние несколько минут он вообще не дышал, перед глазами все плыло… и только тусклые, словно две старые оловянные пуговицы, глаза Карла виделись, как и прежде, до боли отчетливо.  
– Убей меня, – моргнув, неожиданно потребовал тот. Андерс вздрогнул и в изумлении уставился на него, боясь позволить себе хотя бы слабенькую надежду. Где-то слева послышался зловещий электрический треск, но он даже не обернулся, исступленно вглядываясь в ожившее лицо друга. – Мне плевать, что ты натворил, Андерс, как ты принес в реальный мир кусочек Тени – но оно уже пропадает, меркнет, словно буквы под гаснущей свечой. Все: запахи, звуки, цвета… Убей меня, пока я ещё хоть что-то чувствую, Андерс, умоляю! Убей!  
Андерс безвольной куклой мотнулся в руках Карла, перехватил стиснувшие его плечи до синяков пальцы – но напряженные кисти вдруг обмякли в его ладонях.  
– Почему ты смотришь на меня так? – проговорил Карл. Недоумение в его голосе к концу фразы выцвело в неизменное бесстрастие Усмиренных, и Андерс, дыша через силу, ртом, заставил себя снова взглянуть ему в лицо.  
– Прости, – с почти беззвучным всхлипом выдохнул он. Длины болтавшегося на поясе хозяйственного ножика как раз хватило, чтобы достать до сердца.  
А через полторы минуты Андерс, так и не отпустивший постепенно холодеющих пальцев, вдруг осознал, что тяжелая скорбная тишина складывалась из грохота доспехов, лязга сталкивающихся мечей и треска электрических разрядов. Он вскинул голову и торопливо огляделся: Карвер отчаянно рубился с парой рыцарей у подножия лестницы, ведущей к покоям преподобных матерей, сзади летели арбалетные болты, каждый раз вонзавшиеся в сочленения брони почти до оперения, а рядом с ним самим стоял Хоук, и с навершия его посоха капала медленно густеющая кровь.  
– Попрощался? – как будто почувствовав его взгляд, на выдохе проговорил Дарриан и, растопыренной ладонью впечатав молнию в забрало подошедшему слишком близко храмовнику, скомандовал: – Уходим, быстро!  
Андерс вскочил на ноги и, стиснув зубы, встал рядом с ним. Карвер начал осторожно отступать, и одержимый, воспользовавшись возможностью, накрыл вырвавшегося вперед храмовника ледяной хваткой. Ударом меча воин превратил замершую фигуру в осколки, но Андерс покачнулся и едва не упал: выходка Справедливости высосала последние остатки сил. Хоук зашипел и, подхватив его под локоть, потащил к выходу, пока одержимый дрожащей рукой нашаривал в сумке склянку с лириумом.  
Поджидавший у дверей Варрик хмылился одновременно азартно и сочувственно, и арбалет в его руках хищно сверкал наконечником наложенного на тетиву болта. Отнюдь не первого: посередине коридора, прямо напротив боковых дверей, уже лежало несколько тел, и на фоне блестящих доспехов четко выделялись торчавшие из сочленений темные охвостья. Андерс наконец сумел зубами вытащить пробку из склянки и опустошил её одним глотком, а потом, вырвав руку из пальцев Хоука, развернулся к врагу.  
– Их слишком много, – бросил подоспевший Карвер, придерживая на плече окровавленный двуручник. Дарриан коротко кивнул и, швырнув назад ещё одну цепную молнию, толкнул Андерса на улицу:  
– Потом!  
Против воли озадачившийся странной репликой маг машинально подчинился. Они почти успели пересечь церковный дворик, когда двери святилища широко распахнулись, открыв их взглядам ещё один отряд храмовников. Андерс крепче сжал посох, собираясь подороже продать свою жизнь – но прежде, чем хоть один рыцарь успел переступить порог, в арке входа вспух огромный комок пламени.  
– Это их задержит, – свирепо усмехнулся Хоук и, за плечо развернув Андерса в нужном направлении, опять подтолкнул его в спину: – Бегом!  
Затаившийся в церкви отряд оказался отнюдь не единственным, и несколько раз пытавшихся скрыться в переплетении кривых киркволльских улочек беглецов едва не настигли. Но принять бой им так и не пришлось: в последний момент под ногами у рыцарей то вспыхивал огненный шар, уничтожая вырвавшихся вперед и ослепляя остальных, то вдруг начинала дрожать земля, и выворачивавшиеся из брусчатой мостовой камни дробили ступни и лодыжки преследователей. Андерс вопросительно поглядывал на Хоука, но тот лишь азартно усмехался в ответ, а ни времени, ни возможности потребовать более конкретных объяснений у одержимого не было.  
То, что ускользать от погони вечно им не удастся, понимал даже не одаренный особым стратегическим талантом целитель. Их целенаправленно загоняли в угол, оттесняя к причалу ходившего в Казематы парома.  
– Сюда! – краем глаза заметив на стене одного из небогатых домов кривоватый, прятавшийся среди детских каракулей знак, скомандовал Андерс и, опустившись на колени возле врезанной в мостовую решетки, принялся нашаривать подпиленный запор. В Верхнем Городе сточные канавы были скрыты под землей, чтобы не смущать благородных дам своими ароматами, и вдобавок отличались завидными размерами. Вот только и стража за ними присматривала крепко, и забраться в этот запутанный лабиринт было не так просто, как хотелось бы.  
– Эй, Половинка, не то чтобы я был против спасения своей задницы, но это ведь не по плану? – спрыгнув вниз вслед за Андерсом, напряженно осведомился Варрик. – Не предупредишь ведь…  
– Не волнуйся, это же очевидно. Догадаться – раз плюнуть, – пренебрежительно отмахнулся Хоук и, выждав, пока спускавшийся последним Карвер кончиком меча вернет решетку на место, без раздумий свернул в тоннель, ведущий куда-то на север.  
По канализации они плутали довольно долго – этот участок Андерс знал плохо, и выбирать направление приходилось наугад. Несколько раз они попадали в тупик, наткнулись на два гнезда огромных, размером чуть ли не с теленка, пауков, после чего Хоук ещё долго припадал на прокушенную и наспех исцеленную ногу, и чуть не сорвались в невесть откуда взявшуюся в этих норах пропасть, в которую Дарриан заглянул с таким не по-хорошему заинтересованным видом, что Андерс поторопился оттащить его подальше. Однако от погони они все-таки оторвались. Андерс продолжал настороженно прислушиваться, но знакомого грохота латных сапог эхо не приносило. То ли храмовники не догадались, куда делась их не в меру шустрая добыча, то ли потерялись уже в запутанных, как порванная паутина, тоннелях.  
Когда они наконец выбрались из канализации, солнце успело почти полностью выползти из-за горизонта. Андерс несколько секунд в недоумении смотрел на него – ему казалось, что с момента его ухода из клиники прошло не больше пары часов – а затем развернулся к Хоуку, который с меланхоличным видом теребил ветку росшей на обрыве сосны.  
– А.. куда они? – вместо уже вертевшегося на языке «Прости, что втравил тебя во все это» проговорил Андерс, заметив, что Варрик с Карвером, сориентировавшись, уже двинулись вверх по петлявшей по крутому склону тропинке.  
– Проверить кое-что, – уклончиво отозвался Дарриан и, как будто спохватившись, одарил его успокаивающей улыбкой: – Нет, все в порядке, просто надо на всякий случай удостовериться…  
Андерс мрачно хмыкнул. Если весь этот ужас Хоук называл «в порядке», ему, право, вовсе не хотелось узнавать, что он назовет бардаком.  
– Я… – одновременно начали они и, тут же умолкнув, вопросительно посмотрели друг на друга, и Дарриан жестом предложил одержимому говорить первым.  
– Я… хотел поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты… остался со мной до конца, – глубоко вздохнув, проговорил Андерс. – Ты вовсе не обязан был так рисковать, и…  
– Это ты пытаешься мне сказать, что одержимый? – подсказал Хоук, когда он запнулся и закусил губу, напряженно пытаясь отыскать подходящие слова. Андерс вздрогнул и, настороженно посмотрев на него, переспросил:  
– Что?  
– То, что ты вытворял в Церкви – это явно не обычная магия, – со спокойной улыбкой пояснил Дарриан и, выдержав драматическую паузу, во время которой Андерс начал гадать, не появилось ли у него десятка новых седых волосков, мечтательно добавил: – Мне понравилось.  
Уже собравшийся оправдываться одержимый поперхнулся воздухом и, со стуком захлопнув рот, уставился на собеседника.  
– Так все-таки, это что было? – как будто не заметив его замешательства, снова поинтересовался тот.  
– Это… долгая история, – поколебавшись, проговорил Андерс. Но… Хоук ведь его не бросил, хотя любой здравомыслящий человек на его месте драпанул бы из церкви, как только храмовники повылезали из своих нор. Он заслужил хотя бы объяснение.  
Рассказ и впрямь получился долгим. Поначалу Андерс собирался ограничиться парой лаконичных фраз в стиле старого приятеля Хоу: «Встретил, подружился, предложил поселиться в себе», но вскоре поймал себя на том, что успел выложить Дарриану чуть ли не всю историю их с духом отношений – от мелких хулиганских выходок вроде запускания Сэра Ланцелапа в доспех Справедливости до их тогдашней ругани насчет необходимости бороться за права всех магов. Причем Хоук слушал его с таким видом, будто считал, что все это совершенно нормально. И дух Тени, тоскующий в мертвом теле, и поступок одного не в меру добросердечного мага, предложившего оному духу собственное, и появившаяся у них – уже двоих – привычка отрывать головы храмовникам…  
Что было куда удивительней, самого Андерса угрызения совести совсем не мучили – хотя строго говоря, болтовня с незнакомцами всегда классифицировалась как одно из наиболее бессмысленных и потому постыдных занятий. То ли после боя в церкви Справедливость перестал считать Хоука совсем уж чужаком, то ли и ему самому просто захотелось вспомнить их жизнь в Башне Бдения. Задумавшийся о подозрительной покладистости своего духа Андерс оказался вознагражден снова вспыхнувшим в глубине души недовольством, но знакомому колючему ощущению заметно недоставало остроты, как будто Справедливость полагал его импровизированную пропаганду занятием не вполне бесполезным.  
– Извини, что вывалил это все на тебя, – с тяжелым вздохом проговорил одержимый. Усталость подкралась незаметно. Казалось, ещё секунду назад он был готов ринуться в новый бой или до следующего рассвета рассказывать Хоуку про приключения Серых Стражей и их неугомонного Командора, украдкой любуясь тем, как вспыхивали смехом необычные для ферелденца желтоватые глаза – а теперь ему больше всего хотелось забиться наконец под свое дырявое одеяло и хоть на несколько часов забыть об этой гребаной реальности.  
– Можешь рассказывать мне все, что угодно, – великодушно разрешил Хоук и, смерив его оценивающим взглядом, критически добавил: – Только, наверное, попозже. По-моему, твой дух, при всех своих достоинствах, не очень понимает, как положено обращаться со смертным телом. Тебе, конечно, очень идут этакая аристократическая бледность и запавшие глаза, но сейчас тебе явно надо передохнуть. Денек выдался нелегкий.  
– Хоук, ты мне мерещишься, – бледно усмехнулся в ответ Андерс. – Ты либо галлюцинация, либо что-то от меня скрываешь и на самом деле одержим кем-нибудь вроде Сострадания или Всепрощения. – Дарриан растерянно моргнул, и он, спохватившись, торопливо добавил: – Это была шутка!  
– Нет, я просто сам по себе хороший, – самодовольно провозгласил Хоук и, все ещё улыбаясь, подставил ему плечо.  
Для галлюцинации Дарриан все-таки был слишком материален.


	2. Глава 2

Наутро Андерс с ужасом обнаружил, что уже не может вспомнить лица Карла.

Утро, к слову, было действительно утром. Накануне они с Хоуком сумели добраться до клиники лишь к полудню, Андерс отдал ему обещанные карты и даже попытался зажечь лампу у двери, оповещая жителей Клоаки о том, что клиника готова принимать пациентов… Именно попытался. Ему не удалось даже поднять руку с горящей спичкой к фитилю – на полпути плечо и пальцы начинало скручивать судорогой, и приходилось торопливо затаптывать упавший на пол уголек. Озадаченно наблюдавший за этим процессом Хоук, услышав, в чем было дело, посмотрел на него с той снисходительной сочувственной нежностью, которая обычно бывает обращена к больным детям, и наотрез отказался зажигать свой огонек на пальцах. А потом подоспела Лирен с корзиной свежих бинтов, ахнула при виде натужной улыбки Андерса и, наспех отчитав покорно внимавшего её упрекам Дарриана, чуть не силой затолкала целителя в его каморку за клиникой. Он рухнул на свою шаткую койку и проспал почти целые сутки.

Сон нередко называли лучшим лекарством, и не без оснований – но сейчас Андерс, наверное, предпочел бы остаться больным. Плескавшаяся в теле волна адреналина, заволакивавшего сознание злым боевым весельем, иссякла, оставив его наедине с неприглядной реальностью. Нет, грудь не рвало сердечной болью и не хотелось выть от тоски. Просто ему все время казалось, что не хватает чего-то незаметного и жизненно важного. Вроде воздуха.

Андерс сидел на своей койке, поджав ноги к груди, бездумно следил за ползущим по неровному, толком не выметенному полу пятнышком света и никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что что-то в мире сломалось. Воспоминания расползались клочьями, ускользая из рук, словно давно издохшие медузы, рассыпались прахом – он пытался вспомнить, как Карл смеялся, как хмурился, когда ловил его за разрисовыванием очередного занудного тома… Как приподнимал бровь, услышав об очередной запланированной или уже сотворенной шалости – это выражение Андерс видел на его лице едва ли не чаще всего, именно оно так отчетливо представлялось ему в тот момент, когда он торопился обогнать шагавшего к церкви Карвера.

Только теперь все его попытки оканчивались ничем. Андерс зажмуривался так крепко, что от напряжения из глаз начинали течь слезы, по черточке воссоздавал знакомый прищур глаз и абрис скул – вот только образ тут же расплывался мутным пятном, как будто Печать Усмирения выжгла душу Карла не только из Тени, но и из памяти всех, кто его знал.

И даже последнее, самое страшное воспоминание, алое андрастианское солнце на лбу старого друга, не жгло душу раскаленным углем, пробуждая неудержимый гнев Справедливости, а вспыхивало мимолетно и безвредно, будто сорвавшаяся в пустое темное небо искра. Словно и не было ничего.

Совсем.

– Прости, – зачем-то сказал Андерс вслух. Прозвучало глупо и как-то до постыдного нелепо. Карл и не подумал бы в чем-то его винить – это он знал точно, безжизненным абстрактным знанием обученного основам логического мышления мага. Да и не было бы смысла просить прощения – словами.

Вообще не было смысла – просить.

Андерс заставил себя вздохнуть полной грудью и выпрямился, прижавшись затылком к шершавой занозистой стене. Глубоко в душе, даже глубже той ненависти, которую он всю жизнь старательно прятал от себя самого и от которой не сумел уберечь попавшего в ловушку его тела Справедливость, крепла холодная безгневная решимость.

Вот только в материальном мире одного лишь этого было недостаточно.

Мало было сказать себе «Я не позволю, чтобы такое произошло с кем-то ещё». Мало было спасать бедняков, которым никто больше не хотел помочь, и выводить из города чудом избежавших внимания местной церкви магов. Даже сумей он вырвать всех обитателей киркволльского Круга из рук неумолимо звереющей Рыцаря-Командора – этого все равно оказалось бы мало. Дело ведь было вовсе не в Мередит.

Андерс закупорил очередную склянку и, отодвинув жаровню подальше от стены, отправился открывать ставни – запахи наваренных за последние несколько часов зелий, смешавшись, породили вонь, не уступавшую естественным ароматам Клоаки. Руки делали знакомое с юности дело, не требуя участия разума, и монотонность привычных действий постепенно возвращала ему способность мыслить ясно.

И вместе с ней – предельно четкое осознание того, что он понятия не имел о том, как именно можно осуществить задуманное. Да и на самом деле и не знал толком, как же оно, задуманное, должно было выглядеть воплощенным – потому что любое отрицание, любое «не должно быть так» отсекает лишь одну возможность из бесконечного множества. А реальной должна стать тоже – лишь одна.

Вот обреченно вздыхать в ещё не проветренной клинике явно не следовало. Андерс закашлялся, схватился за грудь, пытаясь вытолкнуть из легких оказавшиеся поразительно жгучими при близком контакте пары, и торопливо сжал в кулак уже растопыренные синеватой паутинкой машинально сотворенного заклятия пальцы, сберегая ману. Пригодится ещё, причем скоро – пытаться решать глобальные проблемы общественного устройства вот так, с наскоку, не понимая толком, почему же это общество до сих пор не развалилось, было бы глупо и самонадеянно. Тем более что пошедшие на десятый круг мысли раз за разом спотыкались об одни и те же пробелы в его отнюдь не всеобъемлющих знаниях.

Но кое-что он мог сделать уже сейчас. Пациенты в его клинике не переводились никогда, стоит зажечь лампу – и через полчаса набежит десятка два, а то и три. Им ведь тоже нужна помощь, ничуть не меньше, чем магам в Казематах и во всем остальном Тедасе.

И это вовсе не означало того, что Андерс вознамерился опять забыть о своих собратьях. И пусть даже он ещё не знал, что именно нужно будет сделать – но он уже понял, что ему понадобится, чтобы узнать. Материальный мир сложный и медленный, и пока этого было достаточно.

Справедливость явно не верил – Андерса продолжала мучить мысль о том, что он мог бы сделать и больше. Целитель поморщился и поторопился зажечь лампу: при виде больных и отчаявшихся беженцев даже его дух не решался спорить с тем, что он был им нужен здесь и сейчас.

Пришедшая вечером Лирен, посмотрев на него, осуждающе поджала губы, но все-таки промолчала. Андерс улыбнулся ей почти виновато и неловко сунул в руки склянку с зельем от сухого кашля – дым литейных Нижнего Города затягивал иногда не один десяток кварталов, оседая в легких черной липкой копотью, а немолодая уже Лирен и без того не могла похвастаться крепким здоровьем. Задерживаться женщина не стала – возившийся с очередным бронхитом целитель, по правде сказать, попросту пропустил её объяснения мимо ушей, отметив только ровный, без напряжения, голос: значит, ничего тревожного, просто дела.

Как и у него – в принесенной корзине на самом дне, под охапкой сушеного эмбриума, обнаружилась записка. Лаконичная, как всегда: место и время. Андерс тихонько вздохнул, с некоторым трудом подсчитав, что встреча была назначена как раз на нынешний вечер – восстановиться толком он не успел, а лириум… Лириума было целых три склянки, спасибо подозрительному знакомству, но зелье было всего лишь костылями для истощенного магического дара.

Впрочем, на этот раз дело обернулось просто легкой прогулкой. Ждавшую его возле складов в порту девушку уже успели вытащить из ученической мантии и переодеть в обычное простенькое платье, её посох замотали кожаной лентой, превратив его в обычную палку, и подучили её выразительно хромать, чтобы к «палке» не приглядывались дважды. Да и на улицах оказалось тихо: Андерс опасался, что придется столкнуться с опять повылезшими из нор бандитами, но судьба миловала – они только раз услышали шум схватки и вовремя обошли её стороной. Ему ещё, помнится, послышался голос Хоука, но он только отмахнулся от глупой мысли. Чего только не померещится от переутомления.

Гном-торговец, поджидавший их возле поворота на Оствик, казался типом хмурым, но без двойного дна, и Андерс, для порядка одарив его умеренно двусмысленной фразой, которую в случае наличия нечистой совести можно было истолковать как предостережение и угрозу, направился обратно.

Следующее утро началось, как обычно, с уборки. День – обещавший быть тихим и спокойным – шел своим чередом, и Андерс даже нашел пару свободных минут на размышления о том, как же ему уничтожить существующую ныне чудовищно несправедливую систему Кругов. Додуматься до чего-то толкового ему, впрочем, так и не удалось – не считать же за разумную идею мальчишеское желание взорвать к ебаным демонам статую Андрасте вместе с церковью.

Рассеянно перешучивавшийся с очередным храбрящимся пациентом Андерс далеко не сразу осознал, что звучавший в клинике ровный гул, складывавшийся из негромких разговоров ожидавших его людей, детского хныканья и шаркающих старческих шагов, едва заметно изменился. Целитель торопливо замотал уже начавшую подживать язву пропитанным зельями бинтом и поднялся на ноги, разворачиваясь к источнику тревожного, как и любая неожиданная перемена, шума.

– Здравствуй, – непринужденно кивнул ему пробиравшийся между койками Дарриан и, окинув клинику примеривающимся взглядом, как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался: – Чем тебе помочь?

– Что? – опешив, переспросил Андерс. Хоук, с его уверенной осанкой и сквозившей в каждом движении радостью жизни, в его клинике – да, пожалуй, и во всей Клоаке, прибежище обездоленных и отчаявшихся – был совершенно не к месту. Рядом с оборванными больными ферелденцами он бросался в глаза, словно тощий, но свободный дикий зверь среди заморенных пленников разорившегося зверинца. Да и вообще, что могло понадобиться человеку, умевшему – и любившему, в этом одержимый ошибиться не мог – воевать с людьми и судьбой, в том месте, которое Андерс гордо и порой даже небезосновательно именовал «обителью исцеления и спасения»?

– Я пришел тебе помочь, – терпеливо повторил Хоук, чьего великодушия хватило даже на то, чтобы не смотреть на него как на идиота. – Но я хочу именно помочь, а не путаться у тебя под ногами с пафосной физиономией, поэтому прошу у тебя инструкций.

– Слушай, зачем тебе это? – поколебавшись, все-таки поинтересовался Андерс. Спрашивать было как-то стыдно – Справедливость, до сих пор не очень понимавший концепцию лжи, никак не мог уяснить, отчего же достойный поступок другого человека заставлял его соседа по телу подозревать неладное. Нет чтобы порадоваться тому, что встретил единомышленника.

– Мы решили, что это было бы правильно, – пожал плечами Хоук. Андерс озадаченно сдвинул брови, и он, хмыкнув, добавил: – Ну, если не слишком вдаваться в подробности – нам изрядно надоело заниматься всякой дрянью исключительно ради денег. Которые, конечно, всегда нужны – но после вынужденного продолжительного общения с Клинками страшно хочется чего-то более… осмысленного, что ли.

Андерс неуверенно улыбнулся, и Дарриан, негромко рассмеявшись, наклонился к нему и заговорщицки прошептал:

– Я же говорил – я сам по себе хороший, помнишь?

– Помню, – смущенно фыркнул Андерс, гадая, что это на него нашло. Здоровое недоверие к незнакомцам – это, конечно, правильно, но подозревать в чем-то человека, который уже блестяще упустил не одну возможность сдать его храмовникам или просто по-тихому свернуть шею… И ведь тогда, на берегу, он ни на миг ни о чем подобном не задумался, без тени колебаний вывалив Хоуку все то, что так старательно скрывал от всех остальных.

Нет, ему точно нужно больше отдыхать. Если уж даже у искаженного его человеческой сущностью духа Тени здравого смысла осталось больше, чем у него – значит, с головой у него точно что-то не в порядке.

Андерс устало потер глаза и снова посмотрел на невозмутимо ожидавшего его ответа Хоука:

– Извини, совсем отвык от того, что в мире есть и другие категории людей помимо пациентов, храмовников и бандитов… – Он тряхнул головой, заставляя себя сосредоточиться, и сменил тему: – Заклинаниями исцеления владеешь?

– Нет, – чуть виновато отозвался Дарриан. – Школа Созидания мне вообще не давалась, так что в этом смысле проку с меня не больше, чем с любого обычного человека. Но перевязки делать умею и накладывать шины тоже.

Андерс кивнул и, задумчиво почесав подбородок, принялся внимательно рассматривать заполонивших клинику людей. Ещё одна пара рук ему в любом случае пригодится, нужно было только решить, где именно эти самые руки принесут больше всего пользы. Пожалуй, некоторых его старых знакомых вроде дедушки Анле с его ревматизмом или Тарики, вечно прибегавшей с наставленными мужем синяками, все-таки можно было перепоручить Хоуку. Заодно и выяснится, насколько крепка его решимость.

– Пошли, – скомандовал он и, сунув в руки Дарриану свой ящичек с зельями и бинтами, принялся осматривать своих постоянных пациентов.

Первую перевязку Хоук делал под его наблюдением. Справился он неплохо, отсутствие специфической лекарской сноровки компенсировалось старанием и аккуратностью, и результат выглядел хоть и не особо эстетичным, но вполне надежным. Андерс на всякий случай заставил пожилого старьевщика как следует подвигать рукой и, убедившись, что сваливаться повязка не собирается, одобрительно кивнул. В общем-то, ничего удивительного – навыками первой помощи Дарриан наверняка обзаводился прямо посреди очередного боя, а там как-то не до красот, лишь бы кровь опять не хлынула.

Доверять своих подопечных кому-то ещё было, по правде сказать, страшновато. Снова вернувшись к больным, Андерс все равно продолжал поглядывать, как там идут дела у его неожиданного помощника. Конечно, целитель вначале осмотрел своих постоянных пациентов и убедился в том, что Хоук понял и запомнил его распоряжения правильно, но мало ли что могло случиться. Жизнь – ужасно непредсказуемая штука.

Впрочем, все его опасения оказались напрасны. В постоянном присмотре Дарриан явно не нуждался: действовал он неторопливо, но старательно, и переделывать работу по два раза ему не приходилось. Да и с измученными тяжелой жизнью беженцами, скорыми на зависть и обиду, он поладил на изумление быстро. Совершенно очарованная его обходительностью старушка Марика, торговка рыбой из Скелетного Тупичка, кокетливо хихикала, пока не выказывавший ни малейшей брезгливости Хоук, по-рыцарски подставив колено под её грязную пятку, аккуратно заматывал покрытую язвами голень чистой тканью, а склочный ревматик Анле в ответ на какую-то его шутку вдруг разразился скрипучим, напоминавшим визг точильного камня хохотом, который заставил отвлекшегося было целителя вздрогнуть от испуга.

Собственное беспокойство уже начинало казаться ему на редкость нелепым, но его взгляд все равно то и дело возвращался к Дарриану. Таращиться на него подолгу было как-то совестно: тот уже доказал, что вполне достоин доверия, да и отвлекаться от собственных пациентов не стоило, и Андерс украдкой скашивал на него глаза, выхватывая то точное до изысканности движение державшей бинт руки, то широкую ладонь, в которой сухая старушечья лапка Марики выглядела ещё более хрупкой и трогательной, то ободряющую усмешку, словно говорившую: «А вот мы эту болячку возьмем да и одолеем!»

До этого момента Андерс даже не отдавал себе отчета в том, насколько же его угнетало общество хворых и увечных. Нет, он был безумно рад, что мог хоть что-то изменить к лучшему – но болезни и раны все равно оставались искажением естественного порядка вещей, которое ложилось ему на плечи зловещей давящей тяжестью. И теперь он никак не мог насмотреться на Хоука – здорового, сильного, пожалуй, даже красивого мужчину, невзначай напомнившего ему о том, что бывает и по-другому.

Андерс невесело хмыкнул и, снова опустив взгляд, принялся прочищать загноившуюся язву на ноге с трудом доковылявшей до его клиники женщины. Помощь больным и калекам была куда важнее его собственных мелочных удовольствий, так что нечего было отвлекаться.

Клиника опустела намного раньше, чем обычно. В общем-то, в этом не было ничего удивительного – в четыре руки работа, само собой, делалась куда быстрее – и все равно Андерс растерялся, вдруг обнаружив, что все пациенты уже разошлись, а Дарриан, тихонько насвистывая, размашисто возюкает шваброй по неровному щелястому полу.

– Кстати, хотел сразу сказать, но при людях не рискнул, мало ли, – как будто почувствовав его взгляд, негромко проговорил Хоук. – Из железных мальчиков бронзовой госпожи получились очень хреновые гончие, так что можешь не беспокоиться о том, что Доска Проповедника будет украшена твоим прекрасным ликом. Ну или моим.

– Что? – недоуменно заморгал Андерс. Похоже, он слишком рано обрадовался тому, что у него остались силы – тело в кои-то веки не норовило упасть на втором шагу, но мысли в голове все равно шевелились медленно и неохотно. На расшифровку хоуковых метафор ушло чуть ли не полторы секунды. – Ты уверен?

– Почти, – поморщившись, честно признался Дарриан и, критически посмотрев на колыхавшуюся в ведре воду, выплеснул её за окно. Снизу послышался возмущенный вопль: обрыв не был абсолютно отвесным, и под клиникой располагались ещё две или три узкие террасы с нижних уровней Клоаки, которые, само собой, тоже были обитаемы. Хоук смущенно почесал нос и сделал вид, что он тут совсем ни при чем. – Мы кое-кого порасспрашивали, собрали информацию, да и Варрик подергал за свои ниточки – но никто не скажет, что творится в головах у этих жестянок на самом деле.

– Ничего хорошего, – мрачно сказал Андерс. Обтрепавшийся бинт с треском лопнул в его руках, и он, опомнившись, постарался подавить неожиданно вспыхнувший гнев. Край сколоченной из полугнилых досок койки тоже хрустел под пальцами, но пока держался. Он прикрыл глаза и, опередив встревоженно глянувшего на него Дарриана лишь на долю секунды, раздраженно добавил: – Я в порядке.

Лгать было плохо. А иногда ещё и совершенно бессмысленно – Хоук сочувственно посмотрел на него и послушно промолчал, но Андерс нисколько не сомневался в том, что ему не поверили ни на мгновение.

– Ладно, я совсем не в порядке, – через полтора вдоха уже почти зло проговорил он. – Карл… мы были очень близки. Да, именно в этом смысле! Едва ли не единственный способ сделать жизнь в Круге хоть сколько-нибудь терпимой. – Андерс безрадостно рассмеялся и тряхнул головой: – Карл был у меня первым. Это уже давно в прошлом, но все равно… Это все равно… неправильно. – Он резко втянул воздух в грудь, но из горла вырвался только задушенный всхлип, словно даже собственное тело до сих пор отказывало ему в праве оплакать друга. Хоук все ёще молчал, и Андерс спохватился: – Тебя не беспокоит то, что я… был с мужчинами?

– Нисколько, – отозвался Дарриан. Без малейшего промедления, но и без ненужной, лучше любого вранья выдававшей фальшь поспешности. Он пожал плечами и, поймав взгляд собеседника, чуть заметно улыбнулся: – Я рад, что сразу это выяснил. Не пришлось задавать всякие невежливые вопросы.

Андерс неопределенно хмыкнул и отвел глаза. Улыбку Хоука, вполне уместную и безупречно подходившую к скорбной теме, можно было интерпретировать как угодно: при желании в ней удалось бы разглядеть и ободрение, и лукавую подначку, и вопрос, и обещание…

Только вот его глупые желания не имели никакого значения. На свете было множество вещей куда более важных, чем его прихоти, и если он хотел добиться своей цели, нечего было бы отвлекаться на заигрывания. Которые он, вполне возможно, просто выдумал.

– Если тебе хочется кого-нибудь убить, предлагаю прогуляться с нами, – негромко проговорил Хоук. – Не то чтобы мы нарывались нарочно, но почему-то даже самое безобидное дело неизбежно заканчивается дракой не на жизнь, а насмерть.

– Как будто на свидание приглашаешь, – хмыкнул Андерс. Попытка сменить тему вышла на редкость неудачной, как бы не хуже этой самой темы. Он через силу растянул губы в извиняющейся улыбке и, так и не дождавшись ни насмешливого фырканья, ни такой же поспешной, как и его реплика, шутки, настороженно посмотрел на Дарриана.

– Пока нет, – как следует обдумав его предположение, наконец решил Хоук. – Пока нам просто хочется познакомиться с тобой получше.

Убить кого-нибудь и правда хотелось, но в тот раз Андерс все-таки отказался. Настаивать Дарриан не стал, кивнул понимающе и, с нескрываемым интересом понаблюдав за окутавшим койки и смотровой стол дезинфицирующим заклинанием, ушел. Андерс, привыкший отключаться едва ли не за миг до того, как его голова касалась жалкого подобия подушки, с полчаса поворочался на койке, пытаясь устроить слабо нывшее тело поудобнее, но в конце концов все-таки сумел заснуть.

И почти сразу обнаружил, что у постоянного переутомления были свои положительные стороны. Отсутствие сновидений, к примеру. Андерс, тяжело дыша, распахнул глаза и с облегчением уставился в темноту: непроглядный мрак, обычно вызывавший опасливое напряжение, сейчас казался куда предпочтительней суетившихся вокруг расплывчатых силуэтов, на мордах которых в свечении подземных грибов взблескивали щербатые гарлочьи ухмылки.

Да ещё и Справедливости вздумалось взгрустнуть о вынужденном пренебрежении долгом Серого Стража, и смешение тоски, стыда, страха и отвращения заколотилось в висках предчувствием мигрени. Андерс стиснул зубы и, перевернувшись на другой бок, упрямо уткнулся лицом в подушку: даже несмотря на то, что сегодня ему и было легче, чем обычно, его телу все равно нужен был отдых.

На следующее утро первым в его клинику вошел Хоук. Не ожидавший увидеть его снова Андерс в изумлении воззрился на него, пытаясь отделаться от глупого чувства, что перед ним стоит совсем другой человек, и только через пару секунд догадался поздороваться. Дарриан, как будто не заметив его оплошности, улыбнулся в ответ и безропотно взялся мыть замоченные в ведре ещё с вечера склянки.

День вышел куда более суматошным, чем предыдущий. С обычными пациентами они с Хоуком разобрались быстро, но вскоре после полудня в двери влетел Сверчок, щеголявший рассаженными коленками и свежим синяком под глазом, и сообщил, что в старой литейной опять сорвался с креплений большой чан. Дарриан удивленно моргнул, явно не поняв, какое отношение это имеет к андерсовой клинике, но буквально через полчаса в двери внесли первого из пострадавших, закопченного до черноты работягу с раздробленными коленями.

Вот тогда-то и выяснилось, что в лекарском деле может пригодиться все, даже такая, казалось бы, не приспособленная к принесению пользы вещь, как школа энтропии. Поначалу Андерс просто порадовался тому, что теперь у него есть крепкий помощник, способный удержать бьющегося в судорогах боли пациента, пока он сам на ощупь собирает осколки кости, однако Хоук поступил куда проще. Спросил, не добьет ли бедолагу усыпляющее заклинание второго уровня, и, получив от озадаченного неуместным вопросом целителя отрицательный ответ, наложил на рабочего это самое заклинание. С пару секунд Андерс оцепенело смотрел на мирно похрапывавшего человека, который ещё секунду назад исступленно бился в руках Дарриана, пытаясь ускользнуть от касавшихся раненой ноги пальцев, а потом спохватился и взялся наконец за дело.

Подобный трюк они провернули ещё раза четыре. Усыпленные пациенты вызывали у целителя какое-то острое умиление: они лежали тихо, не дергались, усугубляя собственное и без того нерадостное положение, и сил на них уходило куда меньше – не требовалось тратить ману на фиксацию норовящих разъехаться осколков, она шла лишь на сращивание костей и мышц.

Зато Хоуку все это далось куда тяжелее: когда стало окончательно ясно, что пострадавших больше не будет, он улыбнулся смущенно и чуть виновато, а потом аккуратно, по стеночке двинулся к стоявшей возле андерсова рабочего стола табуретке. Андерс даже забеспокоился, но Дарриан, в последний момент почуяв его приближение, все-таки успел нацепить на лицо характерную геройскую усмешку и без зазрения совести принялся уверять его в том, что с ним все в порядке. Покупаться на такое дешевое вранье Андерс не собирался, и Хоук, устало вздохнув, объяснил по-честному: что от природы он был все-таки стихийщиком, а из всей школы энтропии освоил толком только заклинание усыпления, да и то сил оно у него высасывало едва ли не больше, чем любая «буря».

К счастью, авария в литейной оказалась единственным серьезным происшествием, и остаток дня прошел почти спокойно. Кажется, в клинику опять пытался сунуться кто-то из «ночных хозяев», но наглые бандитские рожи исчезли прежде, чем Андерс закончил с очередным своим пациентом, и он так и не понял, были ли они на самом деле.

Хоук приходил каждый день. Поначалу Андерс просто радовался помощи и возможности в кои-то веки поговорить не о болезнях, потом начал недоумевать, а к концу недели все-таки осмелился осторожно поинтересоваться, не слишком ли тот забросил собственные дела. Однако Дарриан требовать ответной услуги не стал – только отмахнулся и, сверкнув короткой ободряющей улыбкой, заверил, что семейными делами пока занимается его брат. Карвер, несмотря на неплохие навыки фехтовальщика, отнюдь не казался Андерсу человеком, которому можно доверить что-то более серьезное, чем уход за его мечом, но спорить он не стал. В конце концов, Хоуку лучше знать, на что его младший родич способен, а на что нет.

И все равно с чистой совестью радоваться обществу приятного собеседника уже не получалось: Справедливость явно считал, что вечерний чай и легкомысленная болтовня обо всем на свете, лишь иногда сползавшая на обсуждение различий в жизни отступников и магов Круга – несоразмерное вознаграждение за бескорыстную помощь и немалое количество потраченного времени. Так что когда Хоук, в очередной раз окатив жителей нижних террас грязной после мытья пола водой, с почти виноватым видом сообщил, что завтра у него дела и он не сможет прийти, Андерс, не задумавшись ни на мгновение, заявил, что отправится с ним.

И пойди разбери, чего в этом решении было больше – намерения восстановить справедливость или эгоистичного желания ещё немного побыть рядом с симпатичным ему человеком.

Как можно было догадаться из названия, «Висельник», в котором был назначен сбор отряда, был самой подозрительной забегаловкой Нижнего Города. Место почему-то показалось Андерсу знакомым; поломав голову с полчаса, он заметил в трех домах от трактира кривоватый значок, который местные магосочувствующие беззастенчиво сперли у старотевинтерских теоретиков, и наконец вспомнил, что и впрямь бывал в этих местах. Правда, раньше ему было не до любования окрестностями, вот он и не обращал внимания ни на потертую, с едва различимой надписью вывеску, ни на куда более выразительное тряпичное чучелко, болтавшееся у двери.

Соваться в этот вертеп, вообще-то говоря, совсем не хотелось. К подозрительным забегаловкам обычно прилагались не менее подозрительные завсегдатаи, всегда готовые продать за пару серебрушек хоть мать родную – что уж говорить о попавшемся на глаза отступнике. Если, разумеется, сочтут, что результат стоит сопутствующего риска.

Андерс негромко фыркнул и, расправив плечи, решительно толкнул дверь.

Внутри, само собой, оказалось темно и дымно, а волна кисловатой пивной вони человека чуть менее стойкого, наверно, могла и вовсе сбить с ног. Целитель, нанюхавшийся в своей клинике и не такого, только потер засвербевший нос и, перешагнув порог, принялся осматриваться.

Выглядел «Висельник» и впрямь непрезентабельно, даже несмотря на то, что тусклый свет сальных свечей и нескольких масляных ламп едва рассеивал мрак, милосердно скрывая большую часть неприглядных подробностей. Светлее всего было возле барной стойки, и Андерс сумел разглядеть даже то, что физиономия у бармена куда более приличная, чем можно было ожидать от такого притона. Все остальное в точности соответствовало его предположениям: и неподъемные, уже начинавшие поддаваться неумолимой силе времени столы, и сидевшие за ними бандитские рожи, и даже декольте проскользнувшей мимо разносчицы, которое казалось результатом скорее общей ветхости её платья, чем намерений швеи.

Со второго раза он все-таки сумел поймать разносчицу за рукав и, пропустив мимо ушей устало-раздраженное «Отвали, пьянь!», поинтересовался, где ему найти Варрика Тетраса. Нахмурившаяся было девушка немедленно заулыбалась и, радушно махнув рукой куда-то в темноту, немедленно исчезла снова. Андерс, несколько растерявшись, моргнул и все-таки двинулся в указанном направлении, и через несколько шагов даже сумел различить темневший на фоне закопченной стены проем, в котором виднелась лестница на второй этаж. Дальше оказалось куда легче: когда он поднялся на десяток ступеней, выяснилось, что прямо напротив лестницы имеется распахнутая настежь дверь, за которой располагалась просторная комната с длинным столом и знакомым безбородым гномом во главе этого стола.

– Присаживайся, Блондинчик, – гостеприимно кивнул Варрик, подняв взгляд от лежавшего перед ним объемистого тома, воткнул перо в чернильницу и с дружелюбной улыбкой, от которой Андерсу почему-то стало слегка не по себе, пояснил: – Хоук с Авелин скоро придут – если, конечно, не ввяжутся во что-нибудь прямо по дороге. Пива хочешь? Пить корфово виски я тебе все-таки не советую, оно и огра свалит, а ты, не в обиду тебе будь сказано, куда как хлипче.

Андерс хотел было согласиться – по крайней мере, было бы чем занять руки – но почти сразу сообразил, что здешнее пиво вряд ли намного лучше упомянутого виски. Да и вообще травить и без того измученный организм алкоголем было бы просто глупо – ни пользы, ни радости, одна лишь потеря контроля над сознанием и телом, а потом ещё и похмелье.

Да понял я, что ты против, мысленно огрызнулся Андерс, чувствуя себя уже совсем сумасшедшим.

– Спасибо, не надо, – как вежливый мальчик, добавил он вслух, и Варрик выразительно развел руками: мол, хозяин барин.

Долго ждать не пришлось – Андерс ещё только-только начал осознавать, во что же он вляпался, оставшись наедине с гномом-писателем, когда на лестнице раздался знакомый лязг доспехов. Маг крупно вздрогнул и потянулся к отставленному было в сторону посоху, но прежде, чем он успел хоть что-то сделать, из-за спины послышалось радостное:

– А, ты уже здесь! Привет.

Андерс рвано выдохнул и повернулся, усилием воли заставив себя согнать с лица напряженную, почти агрессивную гримасу:

– Здравствуй, Дар.

Улыбка у Хоука была на редкость заразительная, особенно когда он начинал ещё и чуть заметно щурить глаза, словно готовый блаженно зажмуриться кот. Андерс невольно улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как сами собой расслабились судорожно стиснувшие древко посоха пальцы.

Варрик пораженно присвистнул, но в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Андерса только добродушно, чуть лукаво усмехнулся и небрежно махнул рукой, предлагая им рассаживаться вокруг стола.

Пресловутая Авелин, воительница, странствовавшая с Хоуками аж от самых Диких Земель Коркари и сумевшая пробиться в городскую стражу даже вопреки предрассудкам коренных киркволльцев, оказалась рыжеволосой статной женщиной с усыпанным веснушками носом и ясным, твердым взглядом строгой старшей сестры. Небритый отступник в старой выцветшей мантии ей явно не понравился – должно быть, с точно таким же неодобрением она посмотрела бы на притащенного с помойки блохастого котенка. Андерс поежился под её взглядом, борясь с инстинктивным желанием сжаться в комочек, чтобы занимать как можно меньше места, и тоже нагло уставился на неё.

Авелин была из тех женщин, которых доспех нисколько не портит, напротив, придает им какое-то своеобразное очарование. Большинство наверняка сочли бы её слишком ширококостной и, быть может, даже мужеподобной, но на самом деле она была почти красива – не чахоточно-утонченной прелестью орлейских аристократок, а упрямой, жизнелюбивой крестьянской красотой. Перехваченные плетеной кожаной лентой волосы блестели в свете свечей полированной медью, взгляд прозрачных зеленых глаз был прямым и уверенным, пусть и порой жестковатым, и от самой её фигуры, привлекательности которой не скрывала даже безликая форменная броня, веяло обещанием надежной опоры.

Андерс зло подумал, что не хватает только надписи «Хорошая жена будет!», и сам удивился своему раздражению.

– Итак, дорогие товарищи, – торжественно начал Варрик, убедившись, что ничего интересного все-таки не произойдет: Андерс молчал и упрямо, очень вежливо улыбался стражнице, а та, проникшись укором в глазах Хоука, решила оставить свое мнение – каким бы оно ни было – при себе. – Мы собрались здесь, чтобы отправиться на поиски приключений вслед за сим достойным юношей…

– Не передергивай! – немедленно возмутился Хоук. – Во-первых, не такой уж я юноша, во-вторых, мы собрались не за приключениями, а потому, что Авелин попросила помочь.

Стражница смущенно улыбнулась, на несколько мгновений став ещё красивее, и Андерс чуть слышно вздохнул. А с чего он вообще решил, что у жизнерадостного, всегда готового прийти на выручку Дарриана будет только один друг – в его лице? И ревновать так по-детски у него никакого права не было. Вот бы Варрик посмеялся, если бы он вдруг решил огреть Авелин первой попавшейся книжищей, как когда-то Йована…

– Не волнуйся, приключения сами тебя найдут, – хохотнув, «утешил» Хоука гном, отодвинул свой журнал в сторону и принялся поглаживать Бьянку, на ощупь проверяя правильность расположения каких-то загадочных деталек.

– А что все-таки случилось? – заставив себя сосредоточиться на деле, сдержанно поинтересовался Андерс. Авелин чуть приподняла бровь, как будто не ожидала от него разумного поведения, и после секундного промедления ответила:

– До меня дошли слухи о том, что разбойники собираются устроить засаду на Рваном Берегу – на перекрестке двух торговых путей. Очень неудобное для обороны место. Однако капитан Дживен… – Она на мгновение запнулась, как будто стараясь сдержать рвущуюся с языка брань, и решительно договорила: – Капитан отнесся к моему предупреждению с пренебрежением и велел не лезть не в свое дело.

Андерс негромко хмыкнул. У капитана, похоже, рыльце было в пушку, и судя по тому, как слегка сдвинулись соболиные брови стражницы, она это отлично понимала. На лице Хоука и вовсе было написано, что промолчал он только из вежливости.

– В общем, мы сходим на тот перекресток и проверим, – закончил Дарриан, поняв, что продолжать Авелин не собирается. – Если банда будет не слишком большая – уберем, если увидим, что нам не по силам – настучим кому-нибудь…

– Хоук! – возмущенно воскликнула стражница, и Дарриан, весело ухмыльнувшись, примирительно поднял руки:

– Ну раз ты настаиваешь, попробуем вначале настучать людям сенешаля. Хотя я все равно считаю, что старик Мииран тут был бы куда полезнее.

В глазах Авелин читалось глубокое потрясение, и Андерс решил, что сейчас ему предстоит стать свидетелем попытки повоспитывать некоего черноволосого мага. То, что попытка окажется абсолютно безуспешной, было очевидно – как и то, что рыжую воительницу это соображение не остановит.

Впрочем, прогнозы его оказались чересчур пессимистичны. Воспитательная речь отличалась завидным лаконизмом и в кратком пересказе сводилась к паре тезисов: «Закон надо уважать» и «Ох и доиграешься ты однажды, Хоук». Сам Дарриан внимал ей с откровенно скучающим видом и смущенно улыбался Андерсу, как будто извиняясь за то, что ему приходится тоже все это выслушивать. Поначалу чувствовавший себя несколько неловко Андерс к пятой или шестой фразе уже освоился и с трудом сдерживал смех: настолько очевидным было вопиющее, неискоренимое противоречие между описываемым Авелин идеалом и сидевшим перед ним неаккуратно выбритым мужчиной.

На Рваном берегу было свежо и солнечно. Даже дувший с моря ветер пах совсем иначе: не гниющей водой и разлагающейся рыбой с неистребимым привкусом лириума, а водорослями и свободой. И само солнце, казалось, было раза в три ярче, чем в Киркволле – из окна своей клиники Андерс мог смотреть на него, не жмурясь, а здесь от света уже через секунду начинали болеть глаза.

Порядок передвижения у отряда Хоука, похоже, был отработан давно. Впереди, заранее скинув щит на руку, шагала Авелин, и солнечные лучи плясали на её волосах то прозрачным золотом, то зловещей краснотой охватившего крепость пожара. Она, кстати, оказалась далеко не так сурова, как поначалу решил Андерс – беспокоило её, судя по всему, вовсе не то, что он был магом вне закона, а то, что он мог втянуть Дарриана в какие-то очередные неприятности. Однако вскоре леди-рыцарь вспомнила, что с поиском неприятностей тот прекрасно справлялся и сам, и наличие всего-то одержимого отступника под боком вряд ли могло сильно испортить ситуацию.

Баюкавший в объятиях Бьянку Варрик обманчиво-неспешно топотал в арьергарде, не отставая от более длинноногих товарищей, а они с Хоуком шагали плечом к плечу в середине этой маленькой процессии. Андерсу почему-то хотелось верить, что это не совсем случайность, но задумываться всерьез он побаивался. Тем более что и простых объяснений было более чем достаточно: что так их, магов, прикрывают с обеих сторон, давая им шанс действовать в полную силу; что Дарриан просто не хотел упускать возможность поговорить по дороге; что… да мало ли что ещё. И нечего было придумывать лишнего.

На Рваном Берегу все равно было хорошо. И даже совесть почти не грызла, потому что он, вообще говоря, и сейчас продолжал делать нужное дело. Пусть и в несколько иной форме.

Похоже, его духу тоже хотелось для разнообразия увидеть результат действий по искоренению несправедливости своими глазами, а для этого устранение обнаглевших разбойников, увы, подходило куда лучше, чем бесконечный изматывающий труд в лечебнице.

– Ты тоже это чувствуешь, да? – негромко поинтересовался Хоук, и Андерс, вздрогнув от неожиданности, вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Здесь дышится легче, – пояснил Дарриан. – И я даже не про литейные и прочие свойства городской атмосферы. – Он отвел взгляд и, поморщившись, чуть заметно пожал плечами: – Да сам не знаю.

Андерс в задумчивости сдвинул брови, и Хоук, помолчав ещё немного, все-таки попытался объяснить:

– Киркволл вообще очень странный. Ну, про Завесу, тевинтерский рабский порт, каменоломни и сопутствующую хрень ты и сам знаешь, но к выкрутасам Завесы приспособиться не так сложно. Поначалу неприятно, конечно, а потом не замечаешь даже… от чего и страдаешь, поставив «бурю» в хрупком месте и заполучив полдюжины призраков в комплекте. – Дарриан поморщился, как будто умудрился сотворить подобную глупость совсем недавно и ему все ещё было стыдно за собственное неразумие.

– Но ты ведь сейчас что-то другое имеешь в виду, насколько я понял, – кивнув, проговорил Андерс. В словах «потомственного отступника», как любил называть себя Хоук, действительно что-то было – дышалось на Рваном Берегу и впрямь куда легче. Андерс только не мог понять: то ли это и впрямь было связано со «странностями», то ли ему просто нужно было хоть ненадолго сбросить с плеч груз ответственности за жизни всего населения Клоаки.

– «Что-то другое» – это самое точное на данный момент определение, – неохотно, с откровенным неудовольствием признался Дарриан. Андерс мысленно усмехнулся: похоже, появившуюся в его жизни загадку Хоук воспринимал как вызов, если не личное оскорбление. Ну что ж, бедная загадка…

Увы, для полноценного магического диспута Рваный Берег совсем не подходил. Они с Хоуком только-только доуточнялись до понятия «неустойчивость» – не успев, впрочем, определить, к чему именно оно могло бы относиться – когда из-за груды скальных обломков вдруг послышались крики и какой-то грохот. Дарриан мигом сорвал посох со спины и кинулся вперед, обогнав насторожившуюся Авелин. Воительница, позабыв о привычке блюсти достоинство городской стражи, устало выматерилась и бросилась догонять.

Далеко бежать не пришлось, уже за поворотом тропы навстречу Андерсу вывалился обожженный труп гигантского паука, а секундой спустя он увидел, как Дарриан азартно полосует ещё одного лезвием посоха. Что-то в этой картине показалось целителю до жути знакомым, но задумываться было некогда: он торопливо залечил Хоуку распоротую голень – просто царапина, тот её, похоже, даже не замечал, но кровотечение все равно нужно было остановить – и отошел в сторону, пропуская вперед Варрика.

Бьянка оказалась оружием сокрушительной мощи. Во время побега из Церкви Андерс умудрился этого не заметить. Впрочем, он тогда много чего не замечал, ему, к примеру, показалось, что Хоук в бою предпочитает молнии и лед, а не огонь и землю, которыми он пользовался сейчас. В любом случае у пауков не было ни единого шанса, причем Авелин с Андерсом даже не поучаствовали в битве по-настоящему – на их счету оказалась разве что парочка тварей, которых маг успел заморозить, а воительница – разбить.

Зато самодовольно щурившийся Дарриан после схватки выглядел на редкость живописно. Андерс, конечно, сноровки не потерял, и на коже Хоука не осталось даже шрамов, но в подранных шипастыми лапами штанах и мантии с парой весьма красноречивых дыр тот выглядел скорее бандитом с большой дороги, чем уважаемым (в некоторых кругах) жителем Нижнего Города. Цепкий внимательный взгляд, которым он окинул своих товарищей после гибели последнего противника, вполне этому образу соответствовал – но после успокаивающего жеста целителя ему на смену вновь пришла привычная жизнерадостная улыбка.

– Он всегда так? – вполголоса поинтересовался Андерс, пока Хоук, великодушно давая спасенным от агрессивной живности гномам прийти в себя, потрошил добычу в поисках чего-нибудь стоящего. Делал он это весьма своеобразно – подкопченные паучьи кишки, разлетаясь во все стороны, непостижимым образом приземлялись куда угодно, но только не на хоукову мантию. А вот подошедшей слишком близко Авелин пришлось соскребать со щита какую-то вонючую дрянь.

– Ага, – кивнул Варрик, присев на плоский камень рядом с ним, и ухмыльнулся: – Понимаешь теперь, за что я его так люблю? Да из одной этой драчки три эпических баллады сделать можно!

– А я-то думал, он тебе просто так нравится, – фыркнув, поддел его Андерс.

– Ну да, – и не подумав отпираться, отозвался гном. – Но я же не могу вот так просто в этом признаться!

Андерс, невольно рассмеявшись, едва не упустил момент, когда недоеденные жертвы пауков окончательно оправились от потрясения и стройным клином двинулись к Хоуку. Варрик недобро ухмыльнулся и, подбородком указав собеседнику на эту почти зловеще выглядевшую делегацию, направился вниз.

Предводитель спасенных, в отличие от их красноречивого друга, был классическим гномом. С окладистой бородой, пышными вислыми усами, перехваченными парой золотых застежек, и пренебрежительным взглядом, в котором жирными рунами в гномский рост было написано: «Ты не был рожден в Орзаммаре». Однако какие-то правила приличия надменный сын Камня усвоить все-таки успел, и потому вполне любезно представился и поблагодарил за спасение. И тут же попытался заиметь с удачного знакомства ещё какую-нибудь выгоду.

– Давай-ка уточним, Джаварис, – выслушав его, флегматично проговорил Хоук. – Ты хочешь, чтобы мы уничтожили отряд кунарийских бандитов-отщепенцев вместо тебя, рискуя собственными жизнями – а ты дашь нам за это три золотых?

– Четыре, – неохотно уступил гном. Дарриан продолжал терпеливо улыбаться, поглаживая древко посоха, и тот, скрипнув зубами, с явным трудом выдавил: – Пять.

– Девять, – безмятежно сказал Хоук. – По два на каждого и ещё один на благотворительность.

– Какую нахуй благотворительность?! – пронзительно взвыл Джаварис.

– Обыкновенную, – невинно пояснил Андерс. – Вы, сударь, наверняка знаете, в каком бедственном положении оказались прибывшие в город ферелденские беженцы? Им нужна любая помощь, которую вы можете оказать.

– Но золотой! – слегка сорванным голосом возмутился гном.

– Можете дать больше, – с нарочитым ферелденским акцентом проговорил Дарриан и поудобнее перехватил посох, почти ткнув лезвием в голень Джавариса. Андерс, не удержавшись, улыбнулся – и немедленно почувствовал себя последней сволочью из-за того, что позволил себе развлекаться за счет другого разумного существа вместо того, чтобы объяснить оному всю глубину его заблуждений. Ну и что, что Джаварис все равно не стал бы его слушать? Он должен был попытаться.

Стоявшая за правым плечом Хоука Авелин обреченно вздохнула и закрыла глаза ладонью, как будто не желая быть свидетельницей этого беспредела.

Сошлись в итоге на семи золотых, к которым, судя по гримасе Джавариса, прилагалось ещё с полсотни совершенно бесплатных гномских проклятий. Если бы не давно известная неспособность подземных жителей к магии, Андерс мог бы даже забеспокоиться.

– Обязательно было обдирать этого бедолагу? – Где-то через час после расставания с гномами все-таки не выдержала Авелин. – Нам следовало самим поблагодарить его за известие о появившейся на побережье банде!

– «Бедолага» – немного не то слово, – хмыкнул Варрик. – Этот тип богаче нас всех вместе взятых, так что с него не убудет. Да и тебе, глядишь, попроще будет – коли где рванет, будет сразу понятно, кого искать.

– Ну да, – согласился Хоук. – А ещё нам всем нужно кушать и чинить одежду. И лекарства Андерсу в клинику. Так что этих тал-васготов нам в любом случае надо убрать – вследствие чего на Рваном Берегу настанет столь любимый тобою порядок – а Джаварис пусть все-таки нам за риск доплатит.

– А ты этот риск не увеличивай без нужды, – попросил его Андерс. – Не лезь в самую гущу схватки. Кунари – это тебе не пауки все-таки, у них сил куда как больше и оружие острое.

– Вначале, – не дав Дарриану даже рта раскрыть, отчеканила Авелин таким тоном, что остальные почли за лучшее не спорить, – мы выясним правдивость слухов о засаде на торговом тракте!

Слухи оказались более чем правдивы. Засевшая на скалах банда была невелика, но для одинокого патрульного – раньше этот маршрут считался безопасным, и стражников отправляли на него поодиночке – столкновение с ними неизбежно окончилось бы гибелью. Да и купеческому каравану пришлось бы нелегко: скалы в этом месте подступали к самой дороге, и охранников перестреляли бы в полминуты.

А вот на пару магов и гнома с мощным арбалетом разбойники явно не рассчитывали, за что и поплатились. Авелин, напряженно пытавшаяся вспомнить, кого из стражников должны были отправить по этому маршруту в следующий раз, даже не удосужилась отчитать Дарриана за мародерство. А тот, собрав небогатую добычу на подвернувшемся плоском камушке, поделил её на пять частей и, отмахнувшись от недоумевающего Варрика, придвинул Андерсу сразу две:

– Тебе и твоей клинике.

– Не надо, – несколько смутившись, возразил целитель. – Дели поровну. Остальным ведь тоже что-то есть надо.

– Тебе нужнее, Блондинчик, – хмыкнул гном. – Есть, в смысле. Дели на четверых, Половинка, а я в качестве благотворительности этот скелет носатый бесплатно подкармливать буду. А то есть у меня подозрение, что живые деньги он на что-нибудь «более нужное» спустит, а потом в голодные обмороки будет брякаться.

Хоук посмотрел на Андерса так, будто готов был поверить в варрикову правоту. Целитель хотел было возмутиться, но невовремя вспомнил, что именно так обычно и поступал. До обмороков обычно не доходило – собственная магическая сила худо-бедно поддерживала измотанный организм – но зерно истины в словах гнома все-таки было. Андерс кивнул, и Дарриан, пожав плечами, поделил побрякушки на четыре кучки.

Возвращаться в Киркволл было уже поздно – тени от косо стоящих скал тянулись, казалось, до самого горизонта, а золотой солнечный свет все больше отдавал красной медью. Да и с упомянутыми Джаварисом тал-васготами следовало разобраться как можно быстрее, пока на них не наткнулся кто-то не столь сведущий в искусстве защиты собственной жизни.

Но отправляться на поиски кунарийских разбойников на ночь глядя было бы откровенной глупостью, поэтому отряд Хоука отошел на милю от поля боя и принялся устраиваться на ночлег. Запасливый Варрик, как выяснилось, прихватил с собой сухари, сушеное мясо и даже котелок, а целитель по дороге надергал пучок ароматных трав, так что на ужин у них была горячая, распространявшая совершенно одуряющий запах похлебка.

Варрик и Авелин уже улеглись, оставив первую вахту Дарриану, а вот Андерсу, как назло, спать совсем не хотелось. Нет, устал он, пожалуй, не меньше остальных, но привыкший довольствоваться всего несколькими часами сна организм никак не мог понять, что уже можно заснуть. В этот раз они со Справедливостью были едины в своем недовольстве собой: время, которого всегда бывало мало, утекало прочь безо всякой пользы. Телу не доставалось столь необходимого ему отдыха, а размышлять о способах достижения Цели не получалось тоже – мысли путались и сбивались на совершенно посторонние вещи, а то и вовсе растворялись в мерном мелькании язычков пламени, когда Хоук подкидывал хворост в прогорающий костер.

Вздохнув, Андерс сдался и, накинув одеяло на плечи, уселся рядом с Даррианом. Тот, не поворачивая головы, покосился на него и чуть заметно, тепло улыбнулся, а потом негромко спросил:

– Все в порядке?

– Справедливость ворчит, – небрежно, как будто это действительно не имело значения, отозвался Андерс. – Он мне не верил, что не стоит сбивать режим дня, а теперь недоволен. Ничего страшного. – Похоже, сохранить безмятежное выражение лица ему так и не удалось – слишком хорошо он знал, во что может вылиться недовольство заключенного в его теле духа.

– Вы обязательно договоритесь, – убежденно проговорил Хоук и, снова улыбнувшись, ободряюще сжал его плечо. От короткого дружеского прикосновения одержимого вдруг обдало жаром, словно в живот плеснули кипятком.

Адекватность реакций нарушена, печально констатировал Андерс. А я тебе говорил, что это не прихоть смертного тела, а одно из условий его должного функционирования. И пускай на бордель у нас действительно нету денег, а позволить себе какие-либо отношения мы и подавно не можем, но мог бы хотя бы не портить мне удовольствие задушевного общения с собственной рукой. А то ведь дождешься, что я начну кидаться на все, что шевелится. И на Хоука в первую очередь, потому что он уверенный, привлекательный мужчина и вообще нравится нам как личность. А он, может, только женщин любит. И к тому же набрасываться на друзей с поцелуями – это неправильно, не без злорадства додумал одержимый.

Справедливость хмуро промолчал. Андерс почти встревожился, ощутив внутри глухую пустоту вместо почти привычного уже недовольства духа, но через несколько мгновений опасная тишина схлынула, сменившись чувством обреченного смирения. Одержимый с облегчением вздохнул.

Главное не представлять себе Хоука. Даже несмотря на то, что именно он оказался… последней каплей. А то ведь действительно некрасиво получится, даже если Дарриан никогда об этом не узнает. Особенно если не узнает – тогда к андерсовой вине прибавится ещё и немногим отличающееся от лжи умолчание.

– Сложно быть одержимым, – вслух заключил Андерс, и Хоук понимающе усмехнулся. – Давай поменяемся вахтами. Мне все равно сейчас не заснуть, а когда наступит моя очередь дежурить, я тебя разбужу.

Дарриан кивнул и, снова хлопнув его по плечу, поднялся на ноги, а всего через полминуты он уже размеренно посапывал, завернувшись в тонкое походное одеяло словно гусеница. Андерс, не удержавшись, накинул на него ещё и собственное – ему у костра и так было не холодно – и опять уставился в огонь.

Решить задачку с тал-васготами оказалось куда труднее, чем разобраться с просьбой Авелин. Интендантский отряд подозрительно хорошо организованной банды они нашли и уничтожили быстро, но следы привели их ко входу в узкую темную пещеру, в которой они и проплутали часов шесть, отбиваясь от выскакивающих чуть ли не из-за каждого угла серокожих великанов. Андерс, несмотря на скептическое отношение к андрастианской религии и отсутствие пылкой веры в Создателя, не один раз вознес благодарственную молитву за то, что ему хватило ума настоять на своем участии в этом походе. Думать о том, что могло бы случиться с Хоуком – да и с остальными тоже – не будь с ними целителя, было попросту страшно. Инстинкта самосохранения у Дарриана, похоже, не было в принципе.

Ну или он просто красовался перед Авелин.

– Завершение такого дела надо отметить! – провозгласил Варрик, когда они наконец ступили на щербатую мостовую Нижнего города. На улицах начинало темнеть, крыши ещё алели под лучами заходящего солнца, но вдоль фундаментов зданий уже крался коварный сумрак. – Всех угощаю. Особенно тебя, Блондинчик, я же обещал за компанию благотворительностью заняться.

– Пойдем, – поддержал его Хоук. – Мы будем рады, если ты составишь нам компанию.

– Справедливость больше не разрешает мне напиваться, – задумчиво отозвался Андерс. На немедленном возвращении в клинику дух почему-то не настаивал – должно быть, его не на шутку смущала перспектива удовлетворения определенных нужд этого странного смертного тела, и ради отсрочки он готов был перетерпеть даже какой-то бессмысленный праздник.

Одержимый подумал, что праздник вовсе не бессмысленный и что в Башне Бдения, разгуливая в теле Кристофа, тот так не капризничал, но ввязываться в спор Справедливость не захотел. Ну и к лучшему.

– И не надо, – пожал плечами Дарриан. – Просто посиди с нами, может, в Алмазный Ромб сыграем. Варрик байки будет рассказывать.

– Но-но, это не байки! – с фальшиво-оскорбленной гримасой одернул его гном и толкнул дверь «Висельника».

Андерс решил, что надо пользоваться возможностью и кивнул, почувствовав себя почти неловко, когда напряженно следивший за выражением его лица Хоук улыбнулся с таким облегчением, будто с его плеч свалилась целая Расколотая Гора.

В организации «отмечаний» Варрик толк знал. К тому моменту, как они с Хоуком поднялись в его номер, там уже горело десятка два свечей, а на столе дымились миски с каким-то кошмарного вида рагу. Запах у него, впрочем, был вполне обнадеживающий, и вскоре они все дружно застучали ложками.

– Половинка, ты маме записку послал? – старательно выскоблив ложкой дно миски, с деланной строгостью осведомился Варрик. Хоук кивнул и, дожевав, отозвался:

– Послал. И велел им передать, чтобы Мелкий тоже двигал сюда. Праздновать так праздновать.

– Умница, – солидно покивал гном и потянулся к кружке с пивом.

Андерс, опустошивший уже две миски оказавшегося довольно вкусным варева, удовлетворенно вздохнул и задал наконец давно мучивший его вопрос, на который он, кажется, так и не получил ответа:

– Варрик, так все-таки, почему ты зовешь Дара «Половинкой»?

Хоук покосился на него с недоумением, как будто он ляпнул глупость. Гном хитро прищурился, словно в предвкушении какой-то забавы, и с отчетливо слышавшейся в голосе подначкой протянул:

– Тебе ли спрашивать, Блондинчик? Это ж ты у нас их с первого взгляда различаешь. А я что, я простой гном, выкручиваюсь как могу.

– Их? – окончательно растерявшись, пробормотал Андерс. Спросить что-то ещё он попросту не успел: на лестнице послышались шаги, а через несколько секунд в комнату Варрика шагнул хмурый, как всегда, Карвер.

А потом Андерс подумал, что когда-то успел сойти с ума, потому что вслед за мечником в комнату ввалился Дарриан. Сделал пару шагов и, плюхнувшись на стоявшую у стола длинную скамью, нахально спер полупустую миску с рагу у… Дарриана. А мгновением спустя одинаковые Хоуки, поймав ошалелый взгляд одержимого, обеспокоенно нахмурились и в один голос спросили:

– Андерс, ты в порядке?

– Наверно, не очень, – честно сказал Андерс и нервно заржал.

Наутро Андерс с ужасом обнаружил, что уже не может вспомнить лица Карла.

Утро, к слову, было действительно утром. Накануне они с Хоуком сумели добраться до клиники лишь к полудню, Андерс отдал ему обещанные карты и даже попытался зажечь лампу у двери, оповещая жителей Клоаки о том, что клиника готова принимать пациентов… Именно попытался. Ему не удалось даже поднять руку с горящей спичкой к фитилю – на полпути плечо и пальцы начинало скручивать судорогой, и приходилось торопливо затаптывать упавший на пол уголек. Озадаченно наблюдавший за этим процессом Хоук, услышав, в чем было дело, посмотрел на него с той снисходительной сочувственной нежностью, которая обычно бывает обращена к больным детям, и наотрез отказался зажигать свой огонек на пальцах. А потом подоспела Лирен с корзиной свежих бинтов, ахнула при виде натужной улыбки Андерса и, наспех отчитав покорно внимавшего её упрекам Дарриана, чуть не силой затолкала целителя в его каморку за клиникой. Он рухнул на свою шаткую койку и проспал почти целые сутки.

Сон нередко называли лучшим лекарством, и не без оснований – но сейчас Андерс, наверное, предпочел бы остаться больным. Плескавшаяся в теле волна адреналина, заволакивавшего сознание злым боевым весельем, иссякла, оставив его наедине с неприглядной реальностью. Нет, грудь не рвало сердечной болью и не хотелось выть от тоски. Просто ему все время казалось, что не хватает чего-то незаметного и жизненно важного. Вроде воздуха.

Андерс сидел на своей койке, поджав ноги к груди, бездумно следил за ползущим по неровному, толком не выметенному полу пятнышком света и никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что что-то в мире сломалось. Воспоминания расползались клочьями, ускользая из рук, словно давно издохшие медузы, рассыпались прахом – он пытался вспомнить, как Карл смеялся, как хмурился, когда ловил его за разрисовыванием очередного занудного тома… Как приподнимал бровь, услышав об очередной запланированной или уже сотворенной шалости – это выражение Андерс видел на его лице едва ли не чаще всего, именно оно так отчетливо представлялось ему в тот момент, когда он торопился обогнать шагавшего к церкви Карвера.

Только теперь все его попытки оканчивались ничем. Андерс зажмуривался так крепко, что от напряжения из глаз начинали течь слезы, по черточке воссоздавал знакомый прищур глаз и абрис скул – вот только образ тут же расплывался мутным пятном, как будто Печать Усмирения выжгла душу Карла не только из Тени, но и из памяти всех, кто его знал.

И даже последнее, самое страшное воспоминание, алое андрастианское солнце на лбу старого друга, не жгло душу раскаленным углем, пробуждая неудержимый гнев Справедливости, а вспыхивало мимолетно и безвредно, будто сорвавшаяся в пустое темное небо искра. Словно и не было ничего.

Совсем.

– Прости, – зачем-то сказал Андерс вслух. Прозвучало глупо и как-то до постыдного нелепо. Карл и не подумал бы в чем-то его винить – это он знал точно, безжизненным абстрактным знанием обученного основам логического мышления мага. Да и не было бы смысла просить прощения – словами.

Вообще не было смысла – просить.

Андерс заставил себя вздохнуть полной грудью и выпрямился, прижавшись затылком к шершавой занозистой стене. Глубоко в душе, даже глубже той ненависти, которую он всю жизнь старательно прятал от себя самого и от которой не сумел уберечь попавшего в ловушку его тела Справедливость, крепла холодная безгневная решимость.

Вот только в материальном мире одного лишь этого было недостаточно.

Мало было сказать себе «Я не позволю, чтобы такое произошло с кем-то ещё». Мало было спасать бедняков, которым никто больше не хотел помочь, и выводить из города чудом избежавших внимания местной церкви магов. Даже сумей он вырвать всех обитателей киркволльского Круга из рук неумолимо звереющей Рыцаря-Командора – этого все равно оказалось бы мало. Дело ведь было вовсе не в Мередит.

Андерс закупорил очередную склянку и, отодвинув жаровню подальше от стены, отправился открывать ставни – запахи наваренных за последние несколько часов зелий, смешавшись, породили вонь, не уступавшую естественным ароматам Клоаки. Руки делали знакомое с юности дело, не требуя участия разума, и монотонность привычных действий постепенно возвращала ему способность мыслить ясно.

И вместе с ней – предельно четкое осознание того, что он понятия не имел о том, как именно можно осуществить задуманное. Да и на самом деле и не знал толком, как же оно, задуманное, должно было выглядеть воплощенным – потому что любое отрицание, любое «не должно быть так» отсекает лишь одну возможность из бесконечного множества. А реальной должна стать тоже – лишь одна.

Вот обреченно вздыхать в ещё не проветренной клинике явно не следовало. Андерс закашлялся, схватился за грудь, пытаясь вытолкнуть из легких оказавшиеся поразительно жгучими при близком контакте пары, и торопливо сжал в кулак уже растопыренные синеватой паутинкой машинально сотворенного заклятия пальцы, сберегая ману. Пригодится ещё, причем скоро – пытаться решать глобальные проблемы общественного устройства вот так, с наскоку, не понимая толком, почему же это общество до сих пор не развалилось, было бы глупо и самонадеянно. Тем более что пошедшие на десятый круг мысли раз за разом спотыкались об одни и те же пробелы в его отнюдь не всеобъемлющих знаниях.

Но кое-что он мог сделать уже сейчас. Пациенты в его клинике не переводились никогда, стоит зажечь лампу – и через полчаса набежит десятка два, а то и три. Им ведь тоже нужна помощь, ничуть не меньше, чем магам в Казематах и во всем остальном Тедасе.

И это вовсе не означало того, что Андерс вознамерился опять забыть о своих собратьях. И пусть даже он ещё не знал, что именно нужно будет сделать – но он уже понял, что ему понадобится, чтобы узнать. Материальный мир сложный и медленный, и пока этого было достаточно.

Справедливость явно не верил – Андерса продолжала мучить мысль о том, что он мог бы сделать и больше. Целитель поморщился и поторопился зажечь лампу: при виде больных и отчаявшихся беженцев даже его дух не решался спорить с тем, что он был им нужен здесь и сейчас.

Пришедшая вечером Лирен, посмотрев на него, осуждающе поджала губы, но все-таки промолчала. Андерс улыбнулся ей почти виновато и неловко сунул в руки склянку с зельем от сухого кашля – дым литейных Нижнего Города затягивал иногда не один десяток кварталов, оседая в легких черной липкой копотью, а немолодая уже Лирен и без того не могла похвастаться крепким здоровьем. Задерживаться женщина не стала – возившийся с очередным бронхитом целитель, по правде сказать, попросту пропустил её объяснения мимо ушей, отметив только ровный, без напряжения, голос: значит, ничего тревожного, просто дела.

Как и у него – в принесенной корзине на самом дне, под охапкой сушеного эмбриума, обнаружилась записка. Лаконичная, как всегда: место и время. Андерс тихонько вздохнул, с некоторым трудом подсчитав, что встреча была назначена как раз на нынешний вечер – восстановиться толком он не успел, а лириум… Лириума было целых три склянки, спасибо подозрительному знакомству, но зелье было всего лишь костылями для истощенного магического дара.

Впрочем, на этот раз дело обернулось просто легкой прогулкой. Ждавшую его возле складов в порту девушку уже успели вытащить из ученической мантии и переодеть в обычное простенькое платье, её посох замотали кожаной лентой, превратив его в обычную палку, и подучили её выразительно хромать, чтобы к «палке» не приглядывались дважды. Да и на улицах оказалось тихо: Андерс опасался, что придется столкнуться с опять повылезшими из нор бандитами, но судьба миловала – они только раз услышали шум схватки и вовремя обошли её стороной. Ему ещё, помнится, послышался голос Хоука, но он только отмахнулся от глупой мысли. Чего только не померещится от переутомления.

Гном-торговец, поджидавший их возле поворота на Оствик, казался типом хмурым, но без двойного дна, и Андерс, для порядка одарив его умеренно двусмысленной фразой, которую в случае наличия нечистой совести можно было истолковать как предостережение и угрозу, направился обратно.

Следующее утро началось, как обычно, с уборки. День – обещавший быть тихим и спокойным – шел своим чередом, и Андерс даже нашел пару свободных минут на размышления о том, как же ему уничтожить существующую ныне чудовищно несправедливую систему Кругов. Додуматься до чего-то толкового ему, впрочем, так и не удалось – не считать же за разумную идею мальчишеское желание взорвать к ебаным демонам статую Андрасте вместе с церковью.

Рассеянно перешучивавшийся с очередным храбрящимся пациентом Андерс далеко не сразу осознал, что звучавший в клинике ровный гул, складывавшийся из негромких разговоров ожидавших его людей, детского хныканья и шаркающих старческих шагов, едва заметно изменился. Целитель торопливо замотал уже начавшую подживать язву пропитанным зельями бинтом и поднялся на ноги, разворачиваясь к источнику тревожного, как и любая неожиданная перемена, шума.

– Здравствуй, – непринужденно кивнул ему пробиравшийся между койками Дарриан и, окинув клинику примеривающимся взглядом, как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался: – Чем тебе помочь?

– Что? – опешив, переспросил Андерс. Хоук, с его уверенной осанкой и сквозившей в каждом движении радостью жизни, в его клинике – да, пожалуй, и во всей Клоаке, прибежище обездоленных и отчаявшихся – был совершенно не к месту. Рядом с оборванными больными ферелденцами он бросался в глаза, словно тощий, но свободный дикий зверь среди заморенных пленников разорившегося зверинца. Да и вообще, что могло понадобиться человеку, умевшему – и любившему, в этом одержимый ошибиться не мог – воевать с людьми и судьбой, в том месте, которое Андерс гордо и порой даже небезосновательно именовал «обителью исцеления и спасения»?

– Я пришел тебе помочь, – терпеливо повторил Хоук, чьего великодушия хватило даже на то, чтобы не смотреть на него как на идиота. – Но я хочу именно помочь, а не путаться у тебя под ногами с пафосной физиономией, поэтому прошу у тебя инструкций.

– Слушай, зачем тебе это? – поколебавшись, все-таки поинтересовался Андерс. Спрашивать было как-то стыдно – Справедливость, до сих пор не очень понимавший концепцию лжи, никак не мог уяснить, отчего же достойный поступок другого человека заставлял его соседа по телу подозревать неладное. Нет чтобы порадоваться тому, что встретил единомышленника.

– Мы решили, что это было бы правильно, – пожал плечами Хоук. Андерс озадаченно сдвинул брови, и он, хмыкнув, добавил: – Ну, если не слишком вдаваться в подробности – нам изрядно надоело заниматься всякой дрянью исключительно ради денег. Которые, конечно, всегда нужны – но после вынужденного продолжительного общения с Клинками страшно хочется чего-то более… осмысленного, что ли.

Андерс неуверенно улыбнулся, и Дарриан, негромко рассмеявшись, наклонился к нему и заговорщицки прошептал:

– Я же говорил – я сам по себе хороший, помнишь?

– Помню, – смущенно фыркнул Андерс, гадая, что это на него нашло. Здоровое недоверие к незнакомцам – это, конечно, правильно, но подозревать в чем-то человека, который уже блестяще упустил не одну возможность сдать его храмовникам или просто по-тихому свернуть шею… И ведь тогда, на берегу, он ни на миг ни о чем подобном не задумался, без тени колебаний вывалив Хоуку все то, что так старательно скрывал от всех остальных.

Нет, ему точно нужно больше отдыхать. Если уж даже у искаженного его человеческой сущностью духа Тени здравого смысла осталось больше, чем у него – значит, с головой у него точно что-то не в порядке.

Андерс устало потер глаза и снова посмотрел на невозмутимо ожидавшего его ответа Хоука:

– Извини, совсем отвык от того, что в мире есть и другие категории людей помимо пациентов, храмовников и бандитов… – Он тряхнул головой, заставляя себя сосредоточиться, и сменил тему: – Заклинаниями исцеления владеешь?

– Нет, – чуть виновато отозвался Дарриан. – Школа Созидания мне вообще не давалась, так что в этом смысле проку с меня не больше, чем с любого обычного человека. Но перевязки делать умею и накладывать шины тоже.

Андерс кивнул и, задумчиво почесав подбородок, принялся внимательно рассматривать заполонивших клинику людей. Ещё одна пара рук ему в любом случае пригодится, нужно было только решить, где именно эти самые руки принесут больше всего пользы. Пожалуй, некоторых его старых знакомых вроде дедушки Анле с его ревматизмом или Тарики, вечно прибегавшей с наставленными мужем синяками, все-таки можно было перепоручить Хоуку. Заодно и выяснится, насколько крепка его решимость.

– Пошли, – скомандовал он и, сунув в руки Дарриану свой ящичек с зельями и бинтами, принялся осматривать своих постоянных пациентов.

Первую перевязку Хоук делал под его наблюдением. Справился он неплохо, отсутствие специфической лекарской сноровки компенсировалось старанием и аккуратностью, и результат выглядел хоть и не особо эстетичным, но вполне надежным. Андерс на всякий случай заставил пожилого старьевщика как следует подвигать рукой и, убедившись, что сваливаться повязка не собирается, одобрительно кивнул. В общем-то, ничего удивительного – навыками первой помощи Дарриан наверняка обзаводился прямо посреди очередного боя, а там как-то не до красот, лишь бы кровь опять не хлынула.

Доверять своих подопечных кому-то ещё было, по правде сказать, страшновато. Снова вернувшись к больным, Андерс все равно продолжал поглядывать, как там идут дела у его неожиданного помощника. Конечно, целитель вначале осмотрел своих постоянных пациентов и убедился в том, что Хоук понял и запомнил его распоряжения правильно, но мало ли что могло случиться. Жизнь – ужасно непредсказуемая штука.

Впрочем, все его опасения оказались напрасны. В постоянном присмотре Дарриан явно не нуждался: действовал он неторопливо, но старательно, и переделывать работу по два раза ему не приходилось. Да и с измученными тяжелой жизнью беженцами, скорыми на зависть и обиду, он поладил на изумление быстро. Совершенно очарованная его обходительностью старушка Марика, торговка рыбой из Скелетного Тупичка, кокетливо хихикала, пока не выказывавший ни малейшей брезгливости Хоук, по-рыцарски подставив колено под её грязную пятку, аккуратно заматывал покрытую язвами голень чистой тканью, а склочный ревматик Анле в ответ на какую-то его шутку вдруг разразился скрипучим, напоминавшим визг точильного камня хохотом, который заставил отвлекшегося было целителя вздрогнуть от испуга.

Собственное беспокойство уже начинало казаться ему на редкость нелепым, но его взгляд все равно то и дело возвращался к Дарриану. Таращиться на него подолгу было как-то совестно: тот уже доказал, что вполне достоин доверия, да и отвлекаться от собственных пациентов не стоило, и Андерс украдкой скашивал на него глаза, выхватывая то точное до изысканности движение державшей бинт руки, то широкую ладонь, в которой сухая старушечья лапка Марики выглядела ещё более хрупкой и трогательной, то ободряющую усмешку, словно говорившую: «А вот мы эту болячку возьмем да и одолеем!»

До этого момента Андерс даже не отдавал себе отчета в том, насколько же его угнетало общество хворых и увечных. Нет, он был безумно рад, что мог хоть что-то изменить к лучшему – но болезни и раны все равно оставались искажением естественного порядка вещей, которое ложилось ему на плечи зловещей давящей тяжестью. И теперь он никак не мог насмотреться на Хоука – здорового, сильного, пожалуй, даже красивого мужчину, невзначай напомнившего ему о том, что бывает и по-другому.

Андерс невесело хмыкнул и, снова опустив взгляд, принялся прочищать загноившуюся язву на ноге с трудом доковылявшей до его клиники женщины. Помощь больным и калекам была куда важнее его собственных мелочных удовольствий, так что нечего было отвлекаться.

Клиника опустела намного раньше, чем обычно. В общем-то, в этом не было ничего удивительного – в четыре руки работа, само собой, делалась куда быстрее – и все равно Андерс растерялся, вдруг обнаружив, что все пациенты уже разошлись, а Дарриан, тихонько насвистывая, размашисто возюкает шваброй по неровному щелястому полу.

– Кстати, хотел сразу сказать, но при людях не рискнул, мало ли, – как будто почувствовав его взгляд, негромко проговорил Хоук. – Из железных мальчиков бронзовой госпожи получились очень хреновые гончие, так что можешь не беспокоиться о том, что Доска Проповедника будет украшена твоим прекрасным ликом. Ну или моим.

– Что? – недоуменно заморгал Андерс. Похоже, он слишком рано обрадовался тому, что у него остались силы – тело в кои-то веки не норовило упасть на втором шагу, но мысли в голове все равно шевелились медленно и неохотно. На расшифровку хоуковых метафор ушло чуть ли не полторы секунды. – Ты уверен?

– Почти, – поморщившись, честно признался Дарриан и, критически посмотрев на колыхавшуюся в ведре воду, выплеснул её за окно. Снизу послышался возмущенный вопль: обрыв не был абсолютно отвесным, и под клиникой располагались ещё две или три узкие террасы с нижних уровней Клоаки, которые, само собой, тоже были обитаемы. Хоук смущенно почесал нос и сделал вид, что он тут совсем ни при чем. – Мы кое-кого порасспрашивали, собрали информацию, да и Варрик подергал за свои ниточки – но никто не скажет, что творится в головах у этих жестянок на самом деле.

– Ничего хорошего, – мрачно сказал Андерс. Обтрепавшийся бинт с треском лопнул в его руках, и он, опомнившись, постарался подавить неожиданно вспыхнувший гнев. Край сколоченной из полугнилых досок койки тоже хрустел под пальцами, но пока держался. Он прикрыл глаза и, опередив встревоженно глянувшего на него Дарриана лишь на долю секунды, раздраженно добавил: – Я в порядке.

Лгать было плохо. А иногда ещё и совершенно бессмысленно – Хоук сочувственно посмотрел на него и послушно промолчал, но Андерс нисколько не сомневался в том, что ему не поверили ни на мгновение.

– Ладно, я совсем не в порядке, – через полтора вдоха уже почти зло проговорил он. – Карл… мы были очень близки. Да, именно в этом смысле! Едва ли не единственный способ сделать жизнь в Круге хоть сколько-нибудь терпимой. – Андерс безрадостно рассмеялся и тряхнул головой: – Карл был у меня первым. Это уже давно в прошлом, но все равно… Это все равно… неправильно. – Он резко втянул воздух в грудь, но из горла вырвался только задушенный всхлип, словно даже собственное тело до сих пор отказывало ему в праве оплакать друга. Хоук все ёще молчал, и Андерс спохватился: – Тебя не беспокоит то, что я… был с мужчинами?

– Нисколько, – отозвался Дарриан. Без малейшего промедления, но и без ненужной, лучше любого вранья выдававшей фальшь поспешности. Он пожал плечами и, поймав взгляд собеседника, чуть заметно улыбнулся: – Я рад, что сразу это выяснил. Не пришлось задавать всякие невежливые вопросы.

Андерс неопределенно хмыкнул и отвел глаза. Улыбку Хоука, вполне уместную и безупречно подходившую к скорбной теме, можно было интерпретировать как угодно: при желании в ней удалось бы разглядеть и ободрение, и лукавую подначку, и вопрос, и обещание…

Только вот его глупые желания не имели никакого значения. На свете было множество вещей куда более важных, чем его прихоти, и если он хотел добиться своей цели, нечего было бы отвлекаться на заигрывания. Которые он, вполне возможно, просто выдумал.

– Если тебе хочется кого-нибудь убить, предлагаю прогуляться с нами, – негромко проговорил Хоук. – Не то чтобы мы нарывались нарочно, но почему-то даже самое безобидное дело неизбежно заканчивается дракой не на жизнь, а насмерть.

– Как будто на свидание приглашаешь, – хмыкнул Андерс. Попытка сменить тему вышла на редкость неудачной, как бы не хуже этой самой темы. Он через силу растянул губы в извиняющейся улыбке и, так и не дождавшись ни насмешливого фырканья, ни такой же поспешной, как и его реплика, шутки, настороженно посмотрел на Дарриана.

– Пока нет, – как следует обдумав его предположение, наконец решил Хоук. – Пока нам просто хочется познакомиться с тобой получше.

Убить кого-нибудь и правда хотелось, но в тот раз Андерс все-таки отказался. Настаивать Дарриан не стал, кивнул понимающе и, с нескрываемым интересом понаблюдав за окутавшим койки и смотровой стол дезинфицирующим заклинанием, ушел. Андерс, привыкший отключаться едва ли не за миг до того, как его голова касалась жалкого подобия подушки, с полчаса поворочался на койке, пытаясь устроить слабо нывшее тело поудобнее, но в конце концов все-таки сумел заснуть.

И почти сразу обнаружил, что у постоянного переутомления были свои положительные стороны. Отсутствие сновидений, к примеру. Андерс, тяжело дыша, распахнул глаза и с облегчением уставился в темноту: непроглядный мрак, обычно вызывавший опасливое напряжение, сейчас казался куда предпочтительней суетившихся вокруг расплывчатых силуэтов, на мордах которых в свечении подземных грибов взблескивали щербатые гарлочьи ухмылки.

Да ещё и Справедливости вздумалось взгрустнуть о вынужденном пренебрежении долгом Серого Стража, и смешение тоски, стыда, страха и отвращения заколотилось в висках предчувствием мигрени. Андерс стиснул зубы и, перевернувшись на другой бок, упрямо уткнулся лицом в подушку: даже несмотря на то, что сегодня ему и было легче, чем обычно, его телу все равно нужен был отдых.

На следующее утро первым в его клинику вошел Хоук. Не ожидавший увидеть его снова Андерс в изумлении воззрился на него, пытаясь отделаться от глупого чувства, что перед ним стоит совсем другой человек, и только через пару секунд догадался поздороваться. Дарриан, как будто не заметив его оплошности, улыбнулся в ответ и безропотно взялся мыть замоченные в ведре ещё с вечера склянки.

День вышел куда более суматошным, чем предыдущий. С обычными пациентами они с Хоуком разобрались быстро, но вскоре после полудня в двери влетел Сверчок, щеголявший рассаженными коленками и свежим синяком под глазом, и сообщил, что в старой литейной опять сорвался с креплений большой чан. Дарриан удивленно моргнул, явно не поняв, какое отношение это имеет к андерсовой клинике, но буквально через полчаса в двери внесли первого из пострадавших, закопченного до черноты работягу с раздробленными коленями.

Вот тогда-то и выяснилось, что в лекарском деле может пригодиться все, даже такая, казалось бы, не приспособленная к принесению пользы вещь, как школа энтропии. Поначалу Андерс просто порадовался тому, что теперь у него есть крепкий помощник, способный удержать бьющегося в судорогах боли пациента, пока он сам на ощупь собирает осколки кости, однако Хоук поступил куда проще. Спросил, не добьет ли бедолагу усыпляющее заклинание второго уровня, и, получив от озадаченного неуместным вопросом целителя отрицательный ответ, наложил на рабочего это самое заклинание. С пару секунд Андерс оцепенело смотрел на мирно похрапывавшего человека, который ещё секунду назад исступленно бился в руках Дарриана, пытаясь ускользнуть от касавшихся раненой ноги пальцев, а потом спохватился и взялся наконец за дело.

Подобный трюк они провернули ещё раза четыре. Усыпленные пациенты вызывали у целителя какое-то острое умиление: они лежали тихо, не дергались, усугубляя собственное и без того нерадостное положение, и сил на них уходило куда меньше – не требовалось тратить ману на фиксацию норовящих разъехаться осколков, она шла лишь на сращивание костей и мышц.

Зато Хоуку все это далось куда тяжелее: когда стало окончательно ясно, что пострадавших больше не будет, он улыбнулся смущенно и чуть виновато, а потом аккуратно, по стеночке двинулся к стоявшей возле андерсова рабочего стола табуретке. Андерс даже забеспокоился, но Дарриан, в последний момент почуяв его приближение, все-таки успел нацепить на лицо характерную геройскую усмешку и без зазрения совести принялся уверять его в том, что с ним все в порядке. Покупаться на такое дешевое вранье Андерс не собирался, и Хоук, устало вздохнув, объяснил по-честному: что от природы он был все-таки стихийщиком, а из всей школы энтропии освоил толком только заклинание усыпления, да и то сил оно у него высасывало едва ли не больше, чем любая «буря».

К счастью, авария в литейной оказалась единственным серьезным происшествием, и остаток дня прошел почти спокойно. Кажется, в клинику опять пытался сунуться кто-то из «ночных хозяев», но наглые бандитские рожи исчезли прежде, чем Андерс закончил с очередным своим пациентом, и он так и не понял, были ли они на самом деле.

Хоук приходил каждый день. Поначалу Андерс просто радовался помощи и возможности в кои-то веки поговорить не о болезнях, потом начал недоумевать, а к концу недели все-таки осмелился осторожно поинтересоваться, не слишком ли тот забросил собственные дела. Однако Дарриан требовать ответной услуги не стал – только отмахнулся и, сверкнув короткой ободряющей улыбкой, заверил, что семейными делами пока занимается его брат. Карвер, несмотря на неплохие навыки фехтовальщика, отнюдь не казался Андерсу человеком, которому можно доверить что-то более серьезное, чем уход за его мечом, но спорить он не стал. В конце концов, Хоуку лучше знать, на что его младший родич способен, а на что нет.

И все равно с чистой совестью радоваться обществу приятного собеседника уже не получалось: Справедливость явно считал, что вечерний чай и легкомысленная болтовня обо всем на свете, лишь иногда сползавшая на обсуждение различий в жизни отступников и магов Круга – несоразмерное вознаграждение за бескорыстную помощь и немалое количество потраченного времени. Так что когда Хоук, в очередной раз окатив жителей нижних террас грязной после мытья пола водой, с почти виноватым видом сообщил, что завтра у него дела и он не сможет прийти, Андерс, не задумавшись ни на мгновение, заявил, что отправится с ним.

И пойди разбери, чего в этом решении было больше – намерения восстановить справедливость или эгоистичного желания ещё немного побыть рядом с симпатичным ему человеком.

Как можно было догадаться из названия, «Висельник», в котором был назначен сбор отряда, был самой подозрительной забегаловкой Нижнего Города. Место почему-то показалось Андерсу знакомым; поломав голову с полчаса, он заметил в трех домах от трактира кривоватый значок, который местные магосочувствующие беззастенчиво сперли у старотевинтерских теоретиков, и наконец вспомнил, что и впрямь бывал в этих местах. Правда, раньше ему было не до любования окрестностями, вот он и не обращал внимания ни на потертую, с едва различимой надписью вывеску, ни на куда более выразительное тряпичное чучелко, болтавшееся у двери.

Соваться в этот вертеп, вообще-то говоря, совсем не хотелось. К подозрительным забегаловкам обычно прилагались не менее подозрительные завсегдатаи, всегда готовые продать за пару серебрушек хоть мать родную – что уж говорить о попавшемся на глаза отступнике. Если, разумеется, сочтут, что результат стоит сопутствующего риска.

Андерс негромко фыркнул и, расправив плечи, решительно толкнул дверь.

Внутри, само собой, оказалось темно и дымно, а волна кисловатой пивной вони человека чуть менее стойкого, наверно, могла и вовсе сбить с ног. Целитель, нанюхавшийся в своей клинике и не такого, только потер засвербевший нос и, перешагнув порог, принялся осматриваться.

Выглядел «Висельник» и впрямь непрезентабельно, даже несмотря на то, что тусклый свет сальных свечей и нескольких масляных ламп едва рассеивал мрак, милосердно скрывая большую часть неприглядных подробностей. Светлее всего было возле барной стойки, и Андерс сумел разглядеть даже то, что физиономия у бармена куда более приличная, чем можно было ожидать от такого притона. Все остальное в точности соответствовало его предположениям: и неподъемные, уже начинавшие поддаваться неумолимой силе времени столы, и сидевшие за ними бандитские рожи, и даже декольте проскользнувшей мимо разносчицы, которое казалось результатом скорее общей ветхости её платья, чем намерений швеи.

Со второго раза он все-таки сумел поймать разносчицу за рукав и, пропустив мимо ушей устало-раздраженное «Отвали, пьянь!», поинтересовался, где ему найти Варрика Тетраса. Нахмурившаяся было девушка немедленно заулыбалась и, радушно махнув рукой куда-то в темноту, немедленно исчезла снова. Андерс, несколько растерявшись, моргнул и все-таки двинулся в указанном направлении, и через несколько шагов даже сумел различить темневший на фоне закопченной стены проем, в котором виднелась лестница на второй этаж. Дальше оказалось куда легче: когда он поднялся на десяток ступеней, выяснилось, что прямо напротив лестницы имеется распахнутая настежь дверь, за которой располагалась просторная комната с длинным столом и знакомым безбородым гномом во главе этого стола.

– Присаживайся, Блондинчик, – гостеприимно кивнул Варрик, подняв взгляд от лежавшего перед ним объемистого тома, воткнул перо в чернильницу и с дружелюбной улыбкой, от которой Андерсу почему-то стало слегка не по себе, пояснил: – Хоук с Авелин скоро придут – если, конечно, не ввяжутся во что-нибудь прямо по дороге. Пива хочешь? Пить корфово виски я тебе все-таки не советую, оно и огра свалит, а ты, не в обиду тебе будь сказано, куда как хлипче.

Андерс хотел было согласиться – по крайней мере, было бы чем занять руки – но почти сразу сообразил, что здешнее пиво вряд ли намного лучше упомянутого виски. Да и вообще травить и без того измученный организм алкоголем было бы просто глупо – ни пользы, ни радости, одна лишь потеря контроля над сознанием и телом, а потом ещё и похмелье.

Да понял я, что ты против, мысленно огрызнулся Андерс, чувствуя себя уже совсем сумасшедшим.

– Спасибо, не надо, – как вежливый мальчик, добавил он вслух, и Варрик выразительно развел руками: мол, хозяин барин.

Долго ждать не пришлось – Андерс ещё только-только начал осознавать, во что же он вляпался, оставшись наедине с гномом-писателем, когда на лестнице раздался знакомый лязг доспехов. Маг крупно вздрогнул и потянулся к отставленному было в сторону посоху, но прежде, чем он успел хоть что-то сделать, из-за спины послышалось радостное:

– А, ты уже здесь! Привет.

Андерс рвано выдохнул и повернулся, усилием воли заставив себя согнать с лица напряженную, почти агрессивную гримасу:

– Здравствуй, Дар.

Улыбка у Хоука была на редкость заразительная, особенно когда он начинал ещё и чуть заметно щурить глаза, словно готовый блаженно зажмуриться кот. Андерс невольно улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как сами собой расслабились судорожно стиснувшие древко посоха пальцы.

Варрик пораженно присвистнул, но в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Андерса только добродушно, чуть лукаво усмехнулся и небрежно махнул рукой, предлагая им рассаживаться вокруг стола.

Пресловутая Авелин, воительница, странствовавшая с Хоуками аж от самых Диких Земель Коркари и сумевшая пробиться в городскую стражу даже вопреки предрассудкам коренных киркволльцев, оказалась рыжеволосой статной женщиной с усыпанным веснушками носом и ясным, твердым взглядом строгой старшей сестры. Небритый отступник в старой выцветшей мантии ей явно не понравился – должно быть, с точно таким же неодобрением она посмотрела бы на притащенного с помойки блохастого котенка. Андерс поежился под её взглядом, борясь с инстинктивным желанием сжаться в комочек, чтобы занимать как можно меньше места, и тоже нагло уставился на неё.

Авелин была из тех женщин, которых доспех нисколько не портит, напротив, придает им какое-то своеобразное очарование. Большинство наверняка сочли бы её слишком ширококостной и, быть может, даже мужеподобной, но на самом деле она была почти красива – не чахоточно-утонченной прелестью орлейских аристократок, а упрямой, жизнелюбивой крестьянской красотой. Перехваченные плетеной кожаной лентой волосы блестели в свете свечей полированной медью, взгляд прозрачных зеленых глаз был прямым и уверенным, пусть и порой жестковатым, и от самой её фигуры, привлекательности которой не скрывала даже безликая форменная броня, веяло обещанием надежной опоры.

Андерс зло подумал, что не хватает только надписи «Хорошая жена будет!», и сам удивился своему раздражению.

– Итак, дорогие товарищи, – торжественно начал Варрик, убедившись, что ничего интересного все-таки не произойдет: Андерс молчал и упрямо, очень вежливо улыбался стражнице, а та, проникшись укором в глазах Хоука, решила оставить свое мнение – каким бы оно ни было – при себе. – Мы собрались здесь, чтобы отправиться на поиски приключений вслед за сим достойным юношей…

– Не передергивай! – немедленно возмутился Хоук. – Во-первых, не такой уж я юноша, во-вторых, мы собрались не за приключениями, а потому, что Авелин попросила помочь.

Стражница смущенно улыбнулась, на несколько мгновений став ещё красивее, и Андерс чуть слышно вздохнул. А с чего он вообще решил, что у жизнерадостного, всегда готового прийти на выручку Дарриана будет только один друг – в его лице? И ревновать так по-детски у него никакого права не было. Вот бы Варрик посмеялся, если бы он вдруг решил огреть Авелин первой попавшейся книжищей, как когда-то Йована…

– Не волнуйся, приключения сами тебя найдут, – хохотнув, «утешил» Хоука гном, отодвинул свой журнал в сторону и принялся поглаживать Бьянку, на ощупь проверяя правильность расположения каких-то загадочных деталек.

– А что все-таки случилось? – заставив себя сосредоточиться на деле, сдержанно поинтересовался Андерс. Авелин чуть приподняла бровь, как будто не ожидала от него разумного поведения, и после секундного промедления ответила:

– До меня дошли слухи о том, что разбойники собираются устроить засаду на Рваном Берегу – на перекрестке двух торговых путей. Очень неудобное для обороны место. Однако капитан Дживен… – Она на мгновение запнулась, как будто стараясь сдержать рвущуюся с языка брань, и решительно договорила: – Капитан отнесся к моему предупреждению с пренебрежением и велел не лезть не в свое дело.

Андерс негромко хмыкнул. У капитана, похоже, рыльце было в пушку, и судя по тому, как слегка сдвинулись соболиные брови стражницы, она это отлично понимала. На лице Хоука и вовсе было написано, что промолчал он только из вежливости.

– В общем, мы сходим на тот перекресток и проверим, – закончил Дарриан, поняв, что продолжать Авелин не собирается. – Если банда будет не слишком большая – уберем, если увидим, что нам не по силам – настучим кому-нибудь…

– Хоук! – возмущенно воскликнула стражница, и Дарриан, весело ухмыльнувшись, примирительно поднял руки:

– Ну раз ты настаиваешь, попробуем вначале настучать людям сенешаля. Хотя я все равно считаю, что старик Мииран тут был бы куда полезнее.

В глазах Авелин читалось глубокое потрясение, и Андерс решил, что сейчас ему предстоит стать свидетелем попытки повоспитывать некоего черноволосого мага. То, что попытка окажется абсолютно безуспешной, было очевидно – как и то, что рыжую воительницу это соображение не остановит.

Впрочем, прогнозы его оказались чересчур пессимистичны. Воспитательная речь отличалась завидным лаконизмом и в кратком пересказе сводилась к паре тезисов: «Закон надо уважать» и «Ох и доиграешься ты однажды, Хоук». Сам Дарриан внимал ей с откровенно скучающим видом и смущенно улыбался Андерсу, как будто извиняясь за то, что ему приходится тоже все это выслушивать. Поначалу чувствовавший себя несколько неловко Андерс к пятой или шестой фразе уже освоился и с трудом сдерживал смех: настолько очевидным было вопиющее, неискоренимое противоречие между описываемым Авелин идеалом и сидевшим перед ним неаккуратно выбритым мужчиной.

На Рваном берегу было свежо и солнечно. Даже дувший с моря ветер пах совсем иначе: не гниющей водой и разлагающейся рыбой с неистребимым привкусом лириума, а водорослями и свободой. И само солнце, казалось, было раза в три ярче, чем в Киркволле – из окна своей клиники Андерс мог смотреть на него, не жмурясь, а здесь от света уже через секунду начинали болеть глаза.

Порядок передвижения у отряда Хоука, похоже, был отработан давно. Впереди, заранее скинув щит на руку, шагала Авелин, и солнечные лучи плясали на её волосах то прозрачным золотом, то зловещей краснотой охватившего крепость пожара. Она, кстати, оказалась далеко не так сурова, как поначалу решил Андерс – беспокоило её, судя по всему, вовсе не то, что он был магом вне закона, а то, что он мог втянуть Дарриана в какие-то очередные неприятности. Однако вскоре леди-рыцарь вспомнила, что с поиском неприятностей тот прекрасно справлялся и сам, и наличие всего-то одержимого отступника под боком вряд ли могло сильно испортить ситуацию.

Баюкавший в объятиях Бьянку Варрик обманчиво-неспешно топотал в арьергарде, не отставая от более длинноногих товарищей, а они с Хоуком шагали плечом к плечу в середине этой маленькой процессии. Андерсу почему-то хотелось верить, что это не совсем случайность, но задумываться всерьез он побаивался. Тем более что и простых объяснений было более чем достаточно: что так их, магов, прикрывают с обеих сторон, давая им шанс действовать в полную силу; что Дарриан просто не хотел упускать возможность поговорить по дороге; что… да мало ли что ещё. И нечего было придумывать лишнего.

На Рваном Берегу все равно было хорошо. И даже совесть почти не грызла, потому что он, вообще говоря, и сейчас продолжал делать нужное дело. Пусть и в несколько иной форме.

Похоже, его духу тоже хотелось для разнообразия увидеть результат действий по искоренению несправедливости своими глазами, а для этого устранение обнаглевших разбойников, увы, подходило куда лучше, чем бесконечный изматывающий труд в лечебнице.

– Ты тоже это чувствуешь, да? – негромко поинтересовался Хоук, и Андерс, вздрогнув от неожиданности, вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Здесь дышится легче, – пояснил Дарриан. – И я даже не про литейные и прочие свойства городской атмосферы. – Он отвел взгляд и, поморщившись, чуть заметно пожал плечами: – Да сам не знаю.

Андерс в задумчивости сдвинул брови, и Хоук, помолчав ещё немного, все-таки попытался объяснить:

– Киркволл вообще очень странный. Ну, про Завесу, тевинтерский рабский порт, каменоломни и сопутствующую хрень ты и сам знаешь, но к выкрутасам Завесы приспособиться не так сложно. Поначалу неприятно, конечно, а потом не замечаешь даже… от чего и страдаешь, поставив «бурю» в хрупком месте и заполучив полдюжины призраков в комплекте. – Дарриан поморщился, как будто умудрился сотворить подобную глупость совсем недавно и ему все ещё было стыдно за собственное неразумие.

– Но ты ведь сейчас что-то другое имеешь в виду, насколько я понял, – кивнув, проговорил Андерс. В словах «потомственного отступника», как любил называть себя Хоук, действительно что-то было – дышалось на Рваном Берегу и впрямь куда легче. Андерс только не мог понять: то ли это и впрямь было связано со «странностями», то ли ему просто нужно было хоть ненадолго сбросить с плеч груз ответственности за жизни всего населения Клоаки.

– «Что-то другое» – это самое точное на данный момент определение, – неохотно, с откровенным неудовольствием признался Дарриан. Андерс мысленно усмехнулся: похоже, появившуюся в его жизни загадку Хоук воспринимал как вызов, если не личное оскорбление. Ну что ж, бедная загадка…

Увы, для полноценного магического диспута Рваный Берег совсем не подходил. Они с Хоуком только-только доуточнялись до понятия «неустойчивость» – не успев, впрочем, определить, к чему именно оно могло бы относиться – когда из-за груды скальных обломков вдруг послышались крики и какой-то грохот. Дарриан мигом сорвал посох со спины и кинулся вперед, обогнав насторожившуюся Авелин. Воительница, позабыв о привычке блюсти достоинство городской стражи, устало выматерилась и бросилась догонять.

Далеко бежать не пришлось, уже за поворотом тропы навстречу Андерсу вывалился обожженный труп гигантского паука, а секундой спустя он увидел, как Дарриан азартно полосует ещё одного лезвием посоха. Что-то в этой картине показалось целителю до жути знакомым, но задумываться было некогда: он торопливо залечил Хоуку распоротую голень – просто царапина, тот её, похоже, даже не замечал, но кровотечение все равно нужно было остановить – и отошел в сторону, пропуская вперед Варрика.

Бьянка оказалась оружием сокрушительной мощи. Во время побега из Церкви Андерс умудрился этого не заметить. Впрочем, он тогда много чего не замечал, ему, к примеру, показалось, что Хоук в бою предпочитает молнии и лед, а не огонь и землю, которыми он пользовался сейчас. В любом случае у пауков не было ни единого шанса, причем Авелин с Андерсом даже не поучаствовали в битве по-настоящему – на их счету оказалась разве что парочка тварей, которых маг успел заморозить, а воительница – разбить.

Зато самодовольно щурившийся Дарриан после схватки выглядел на редкость живописно. Андерс, конечно, сноровки не потерял, и на коже Хоука не осталось даже шрамов, но в подранных шипастыми лапами штанах и мантии с парой весьма красноречивых дыр тот выглядел скорее бандитом с большой дороги, чем уважаемым (в некоторых кругах) жителем Нижнего Города. Цепкий внимательный взгляд, которым он окинул своих товарищей после гибели последнего противника, вполне этому образу соответствовал – но после успокаивающего жеста целителя ему на смену вновь пришла привычная жизнерадостная улыбка.

– Он всегда так? – вполголоса поинтересовался Андерс, пока Хоук, великодушно давая спасенным от агрессивной живности гномам прийти в себя, потрошил добычу в поисках чего-нибудь стоящего. Делал он это весьма своеобразно – подкопченные паучьи кишки, разлетаясь во все стороны, непостижимым образом приземлялись куда угодно, но только не на хоукову мантию. А вот подошедшей слишком близко Авелин пришлось соскребать со щита какую-то вонючую дрянь.

– Ага, – кивнул Варрик, присев на плоский камень рядом с ним, и ухмыльнулся: – Понимаешь теперь, за что я его так люблю? Да из одной этой драчки три эпических баллады сделать можно!

– А я-то думал, он тебе просто так нравится, – фыркнув, поддел его Андерс.

– Ну да, – и не подумав отпираться, отозвался гном. – Но я же не могу вот так просто в этом признаться!

Андерс, невольно рассмеявшись, едва не упустил момент, когда недоеденные жертвы пауков окончательно оправились от потрясения и стройным клином двинулись к Хоуку. Варрик недобро ухмыльнулся и, подбородком указав собеседнику на эту почти зловеще выглядевшую делегацию, направился вниз.

Предводитель спасенных, в отличие от их красноречивого друга, был классическим гномом. С окладистой бородой, пышными вислыми усами, перехваченными парой золотых застежек, и пренебрежительным взглядом, в котором жирными рунами в гномский рост было написано: «Ты не был рожден в Орзаммаре». Однако какие-то правила приличия надменный сын Камня усвоить все-таки успел, и потому вполне любезно представился и поблагодарил за спасение. И тут же попытался заиметь с удачного знакомства ещё какую-нибудь выгоду.

– Давай-ка уточним, Джаварис, – выслушав его, флегматично проговорил Хоук. – Ты хочешь, чтобы мы уничтожили отряд кунарийских бандитов-отщепенцев вместо тебя, рискуя собственными жизнями – а ты дашь нам за это три золотых?

– Четыре, – неохотно уступил гном. Дарриан продолжал терпеливо улыбаться, поглаживая древко посоха, и тот, скрипнув зубами, с явным трудом выдавил: – Пять.

– Девять, – безмятежно сказал Хоук. – По два на каждого и ещё один на благотворительность.

– Какую нахуй благотворительность?! – пронзительно взвыл Джаварис.

– Обыкновенную, – невинно пояснил Андерс. – Вы, сударь, наверняка знаете, в каком бедственном положении оказались прибывшие в город ферелденские беженцы? Им нужна любая помощь, которую вы можете оказать.

– Но золотой! – слегка сорванным голосом возмутился гном.

– Можете дать больше, – с нарочитым ферелденским акцентом проговорил Дарриан и поудобнее перехватил посох, почти ткнув лезвием в голень Джавариса. Андерс, не удержавшись, улыбнулся – и немедленно почувствовал себя последней сволочью из-за того, что позволил себе развлекаться за счет другого разумного существа вместо того, чтобы объяснить оному всю глубину его заблуждений. Ну и что, что Джаварис все равно не стал бы его слушать? Он должен был попытаться.

Стоявшая за правым плечом Хоука Авелин обреченно вздохнула и закрыла глаза ладонью, как будто не желая быть свидетельницей этого беспредела.

Сошлись в итоге на семи золотых, к которым, судя по гримасе Джавариса, прилагалось ещё с полсотни совершенно бесплатных гномских проклятий. Если бы не давно известная неспособность подземных жителей к магии, Андерс мог бы даже забеспокоиться.

– Обязательно было обдирать этого бедолагу? – Где-то через час после расставания с гномами все-таки не выдержала Авелин. – Нам следовало самим поблагодарить его за известие о появившейся на побережье банде!

– «Бедолага» – немного не то слово, – хмыкнул Варрик. – Этот тип богаче нас всех вместе взятых, так что с него не убудет. Да и тебе, глядишь, попроще будет – коли где рванет, будет сразу понятно, кого искать.

– Ну да, – согласился Хоук. – А ещё нам всем нужно кушать и чинить одежду. И лекарства Андерсу в клинику. Так что этих тал-васготов нам в любом случае надо убрать – вследствие чего на Рваном Берегу настанет столь любимый тобою порядок – а Джаварис пусть все-таки нам за риск доплатит.

– А ты этот риск не увеличивай без нужды, – попросил его Андерс. – Не лезь в самую гущу схватки. Кунари – это тебе не пауки все-таки, у них сил куда как больше и оружие острое.

– Вначале, – не дав Дарриану даже рта раскрыть, отчеканила Авелин таким тоном, что остальные почли за лучшее не спорить, – мы выясним правдивость слухов о засаде на торговом тракте!

Слухи оказались более чем правдивы. Засевшая на скалах банда была невелика, но для одинокого патрульного – раньше этот маршрут считался безопасным, и стражников отправляли на него поодиночке – столкновение с ними неизбежно окончилось бы гибелью. Да и купеческому каравану пришлось бы нелегко: скалы в этом месте подступали к самой дороге, и охранников перестреляли бы в полминуты.

А вот на пару магов и гнома с мощным арбалетом разбойники явно не рассчитывали, за что и поплатились. Авелин, напряженно пытавшаяся вспомнить, кого из стражников должны были отправить по этому маршруту в следующий раз, даже не удосужилась отчитать Дарриана за мародерство. А тот, собрав небогатую добычу на подвернувшемся плоском камушке, поделил её на пять частей и, отмахнувшись от недоумевающего Варрика, придвинул Андерсу сразу две:

– Тебе и твоей клинике.

– Не надо, – несколько смутившись, возразил целитель. – Дели поровну. Остальным ведь тоже что-то есть надо.

– Тебе нужнее, Блондинчик, – хмыкнул гном. – Есть, в смысле. Дели на четверых, Половинка, а я в качестве благотворительности этот скелет носатый бесплатно подкармливать буду. А то есть у меня подозрение, что живые деньги он на что-нибудь «более нужное» спустит, а потом в голодные обмороки будет брякаться.

Хоук посмотрел на Андерса так, будто готов был поверить в варрикову правоту. Целитель хотел было возмутиться, но невовремя вспомнил, что именно так обычно и поступал. До обмороков обычно не доходило – собственная магическая сила худо-бедно поддерживала измотанный организм – но зерно истины в словах гнома все-таки было. Андерс кивнул, и Дарриан, пожав плечами, поделил побрякушки на четыре кучки.

Возвращаться в Киркволл было уже поздно – тени от косо стоящих скал тянулись, казалось, до самого горизонта, а золотой солнечный свет все больше отдавал красной медью. Да и с упомянутыми Джаварисом тал-васготами следовало разобраться как можно быстрее, пока на них не наткнулся кто-то не столь сведущий в искусстве защиты собственной жизни.

Но отправляться на поиски кунарийских разбойников на ночь глядя было бы откровенной глупостью, поэтому отряд Хоука отошел на милю от поля боя и принялся устраиваться на ночлег. Запасливый Варрик, как выяснилось, прихватил с собой сухари, сушеное мясо и даже котелок, а целитель по дороге надергал пучок ароматных трав, так что на ужин у них была горячая, распространявшая совершенно одуряющий запах похлебка.

Варрик и Авелин уже улеглись, оставив первую вахту Дарриану, а вот Андерсу, как назло, спать совсем не хотелось. Нет, устал он, пожалуй, не меньше остальных, но привыкший довольствоваться всего несколькими часами сна организм никак не мог понять, что уже можно заснуть. В этот раз они со Справедливостью были едины в своем недовольстве собой: время, которого всегда бывало мало, утекало прочь безо всякой пользы. Телу не доставалось столь необходимого ему отдыха, а размышлять о способах достижения Цели не получалось тоже – мысли путались и сбивались на совершенно посторонние вещи, а то и вовсе растворялись в мерном мелькании язычков пламени, когда Хоук подкидывал хворост в прогорающий костер.

Вздохнув, Андерс сдался и, накинув одеяло на плечи, уселся рядом с Даррианом. Тот, не поворачивая головы, покосился на него и чуть заметно, тепло улыбнулся, а потом негромко спросил:

– Все в порядке?

– Справедливость ворчит, – небрежно, как будто это действительно не имело значения, отозвался Андерс. – Он мне не верил, что не стоит сбивать режим дня, а теперь недоволен. Ничего страшного. – Похоже, сохранить безмятежное выражение лица ему так и не удалось – слишком хорошо он знал, во что может вылиться недовольство заключенного в его теле духа.

– Вы обязательно договоритесь, – убежденно проговорил Хоук и, снова улыбнувшись, ободряюще сжал его плечо. От короткого дружеского прикосновения одержимого вдруг обдало жаром, словно в живот плеснули кипятком.

Адекватность реакций нарушена, печально констатировал Андерс. А я тебе говорил, что это не прихоть смертного тела, а одно из условий его должного функционирования. И пускай на бордель у нас действительно нету денег, а позволить себе какие-либо отношения мы и подавно не можем, но мог бы хотя бы не портить мне удовольствие задушевного общения с собственной рукой. А то ведь дождешься, что я начну кидаться на все, что шевелится. И на Хоука в первую очередь, потому что он уверенный, привлекательный мужчина и вообще нравится нам как личность. А он, может, только женщин любит. И к тому же набрасываться на друзей с поцелуями – это неправильно, не без злорадства додумал одержимый.

Справедливость хмуро промолчал. Андерс почти встревожился, ощутив внутри глухую пустоту вместо почти привычного уже недовольства духа, но через несколько мгновений опасная тишина схлынула, сменившись чувством обреченного смирения. Одержимый с облегчением вздохнул.

Главное не представлять себе Хоука. Даже несмотря на то, что именно он оказался… последней каплей. А то ведь действительно некрасиво получится, даже если Дарриан никогда об этом не узнает. Особенно если не узнает – тогда к андерсовой вине прибавится ещё и немногим отличающееся от лжи умолчание.

– Сложно быть одержимым, – вслух заключил Андерс, и Хоук понимающе усмехнулся. – Давай поменяемся вахтами. Мне все равно сейчас не заснуть, а когда наступит моя очередь дежурить, я тебя разбужу.

Дарриан кивнул и, снова хлопнув его по плечу, поднялся на ноги, а всего через полминуты он уже размеренно посапывал, завернувшись в тонкое походное одеяло словно гусеница. Андерс, не удержавшись, накинул на него ещё и собственное – ему у костра и так было не холодно – и опять уставился в огонь.

Решить задачку с тал-васготами оказалось куда труднее, чем разобраться с просьбой Авелин. Интендантский отряд подозрительно хорошо организованной банды они нашли и уничтожили быстро, но следы привели их ко входу в узкую темную пещеру, в которой они и проплутали часов шесть, отбиваясь от выскакивающих чуть ли не из-за каждого угла серокожих великанов. Андерс, несмотря на скептическое отношение к андрастианской религии и отсутствие пылкой веры в Создателя, не один раз вознес благодарственную молитву за то, что ему хватило ума настоять на своем участии в этом походе. Думать о том, что могло бы случиться с Хоуком – да и с остальными тоже – не будь с ними целителя, было попросту страшно. Инстинкта самосохранения у Дарриана, похоже, не было в принципе.

Ну или он просто красовался перед Авелин.

– Завершение такого дела надо отметить! – провозгласил Варрик, когда они наконец ступили на щербатую мостовую Нижнего города. На улицах начинало темнеть, крыши ещё алели под лучами заходящего солнца, но вдоль фундаментов зданий уже крался коварный сумрак. – Всех угощаю. Особенно тебя, Блондинчик, я же обещал за компанию благотворительностью заняться.

– Пойдем, – поддержал его Хоук. – Мы будем рады, если ты составишь нам компанию.

– Справедливость больше не разрешает мне напиваться, – задумчиво отозвался Андерс. На немедленном возвращении в клинику дух почему-то не настаивал – должно быть, его не на шутку смущала перспектива удовлетворения определенных нужд этого странного смертного тела, и ради отсрочки он готов был перетерпеть даже какой-то бессмысленный праздник.

Одержимый подумал, что праздник вовсе не бессмысленный и что в Башне Бдения, разгуливая в теле Кристофа, тот так не капризничал, но ввязываться в спор Справедливость не захотел. Ну и к лучшему.

– И не надо, – пожал плечами Дарриан. – Просто посиди с нами, может, в Алмазный Ромб сыграем. Варрик байки будет рассказывать.

– Но-но, это не байки! – с фальшиво-оскорбленной гримасой одернул его гном и толкнул дверь «Висельника».

Андерс решил, что надо пользоваться возможностью и кивнул, почувствовав себя почти неловко, когда напряженно следивший за выражением его лица Хоук улыбнулся с таким облегчением, будто с его плеч свалилась целая Расколотая Гора.

В организации «отмечаний» Варрик толк знал. К тому моменту, как они с Хоуком поднялись в его номер, там уже горело десятка два свечей, а на столе дымились миски с каким-то кошмарного вида рагу. Запах у него, впрочем, был вполне обнадеживающий, и вскоре они все дружно застучали ложками.

– Половинка, ты маме записку послал? – старательно выскоблив ложкой дно миски, с деланной строгостью осведомился Варрик. Хоук кивнул и, дожевав, отозвался:

– Послал. И велел им передать, чтобы Мелкий тоже двигал сюда. Праздновать так праздновать.

– Умница, – солидно покивал гном и потянулся к кружке с пивом.

Андерс, опустошивший уже две миски оказавшегося довольно вкусным варева, удовлетворенно вздохнул и задал наконец давно мучивший его вопрос, на который он, кажется, так и не получил ответа:

– Варрик, так все-таки, почему ты зовешь Дара «Половинкой»?

Хоук покосился на него с недоумением, как будто он ляпнул глупость. Гном хитро прищурился, словно в предвкушении какой-то забавы, и с отчетливо слышавшейся в голосе подначкой протянул:

– Тебе ли спрашивать, Блондинчик? Это ж ты у нас их с первого взгляда различаешь. А я что, я простой гном, выкручиваюсь как могу.

– Их? – окончательно растерявшись, пробормотал Андерс. Спросить что-то ещё он попросту не успел: на лестнице послышались шаги, а через несколько секунд в комнату Варрика шагнул хмурый, как всегда, Карвер.

А потом Андерс подумал, что когда-то успел сойти с ума, потому что вслед за мечником в комнату ввалился Дарриан. Сделал пару шагов и, плюхнувшись на стоявшую у стола длинную скамью, нахально спер полупустую миску с рагу у… Дарриана. А мгновением спустя одинаковые Хоуки, поймав ошалелый взгляд одержимого, обеспокоенно нахмурились и в один голос спросили:

– Андерс, ты в порядке?

– Наверно, не очень, – честно сказал Андерс и нервно заржал.


	3. Глава 3

– Значит, вас двое, – потерев пульсирующий предчувствием мигрени висок, со вздохом заключил Андерс. Старшие Хоуки смерили его настороженными взглядами и кивнули, а затем левый, поколебавшись, поинтересовался:

– Ты на нас злишься?..

– Ну, что мы тебе не сказали, – уточнил правый и, виновато улыбнувшись, добавил: – Мы просто не подумали…

– … решили, что ты сам все понял и обрадовались…

– …и не сообразили, что надо было на всякий случай сказать.

– Ну, мы дураки иногда, – самокритично закончил покаянную речь левый Хоук и внимательно уставился на Андерса. Подозрительно молчаливый Варрик перестал скрипеть пером, придвинул чернильницу поближе и тоже посмотрел на него.

– Нет, не злюсь, – снова вздохнув, проговорил Андерс. И, пожалуй, даже не соврал. Если он на кого и злился, так это на себя: ну что ему стоило чуть раньше подумать головой? Перестать списывать всякие мелкие странности на особенности отступничьего воспитания или собственное прогрессирующее безумие, к примеру, и сделать из них выводы, которые, по правде сказать, прямо-таки напрашивались. Ему ведь ещё в самом начале рассказали, что детей у Малькольма Хоука было четверо, но он, услышав о гибели Бетани, решил проявить деликатность и не стал уточнять, куда делся ещё один… Сам виноват.

В любом случае, ссориться со своим единственным на данный момент другом из-за простого недоразумения совсем не хотелось. Особенно когда он – они – вот так улыбались. Как будто для них и правда было важно, чтобы он не злился.

– И как вас все-таки зовут? – Андерс утянул у ближайшего Хоука кружку с пивом и сделал из неё большой глоток. Сразу вспомнилось, что пить он не собирался и к тому же его потрясение не настолько сильно, чтобы ему требовались медикаментозные средства в виде дозы алкоголя. Да и вообще не следовало вынуждать других расплачиваться за его собственную дурость.

Справедливость, заткнись, проникновенно подумал Андерс и, поймав удивленный взгляд лишившегося пива Хоука, показал ему язык. Близнецы, явно успокоившись, ухмыльнулись в ответ, и тот, который сохранил собственную кружку, придвинул её Андерсу.

– Мы – Дарриан, – объяснил левый Хоук. – Нас раньше все равно только папа умел различать по-настоящему, даже мама с Мелким путаются, так что мы обычно так и представляемся. А вообще меня зовут Дар, а его Риан.

– Логично, – пробормотал Андерс и, вопреки слабому внутреннему протесту, все-таки допил хоуково пиво. Которое, к слову, действительно было водянистым и чуть подкисшим, но его вкуса это почему-то совсем не портило. – А вы… ну… одеваться по-разному не пробовали? Чтобы вас не путали.

– Да мы и одеваемся, – пожал плечами Риан. – Попробуй-ка найди на барахолках пару одинаковых мантий, причем чтобы обе без дыр и хоть на что-то годились… Только это никогда не помогало.

– И вообще это полезно, – добавил Дар. – Всяких там сомнительных личностей дурить.

– Ага. Маму, например, – скривившись, тоном записного ябеды проговорил Карвер. – Или меня.

– Ну знаешь, Мелкий, ты так потешно шипишь, что удержаться просто невозможно, – невинно похлопав ресницами, ехидно протянул Дар. Риан кивнул и, помолчав пару секунд, добавил: – А мама вначале сердится, а потом тоже смеется и перестает так грустно смотреть. Ненадолго, правда, ну хоть что-то.

Близнецы чуть заметно помрачнели, но уже через пару мгновений на их лицах снова вспыхнули привычные жизнерадостные улыбки. Андерс, сам себе удивившись, вздохнул с облегчением – так было гораздо правильнее. Он обхватил обеими ладонями вторую кружку и со вновь вспыхнувшим интересом посмотрел на Дара с Рианом поверх щербатого края.

Они и впрямь были похожи, как две капли воды. Одинаковый прищур, одинаковые улыбки, и даже только-только прорисовывавшиеся на обветренных молодых лицах морщины ложились на них одним и тем же узором. Прически, правда, сейчас были разными – Риан стянул длинные, почти до лопаток черные волосы в небрежный хвост, а Дар попросту откинул разлохмаченную прибрежным ветром гриву за спину. И все равно они выглядели точным отражением друг друга – позы, жесты, одна на двоих теплая, искрящаяся аура магов-стихийщиков…

Андерс улыбнулся в ответ на их чуть настороженные, с так и не утихшей ноткой вины взгляды и попытался избавиться от предчувствия близящегося провала. Стоит им заплести волосы по-другому – и он запутается точно так же, как и остальные, потому что якобы-не-одинаковые мантии старших Хоуков успели выцвести до пыльно-коричневого цвета, а разнообразием покроя одеяния магов Тедаса и прежде не блистали.

Почему-то ему казалось, что очень важно в этом не ошибаться. Особенно теперь, когда Дар с Рианом успели поверить, что кто-то способен разглядеть за одним лицом их обоих.

Впрочем, возможности утонуть в неожиданно всколыхнувшихся страхах ему так и не представилось. По лестнице дробно простучали чьи-то каблуки, а через несколько мгновений в комнату Варрика штормовой волной ворвалась фигуристая смуглокожая женщина в короткой белой тунике и высоких, до бедра, сапогах. Поднявшая взгляд от своей кружки Авелин поперхнулась пивом и густо покраснела, а Риан глубоко вздохнул и, жестом указав вольно одетой красотке на свободный стул, торжественно объявил:

– Знакомьтесь, капитан Изабелла. Пока вы там по Рваному Берегу гуляли, мы с ней немножко прошлись по Верхнему Городу. С предсказуемым результатом.

– Десятка три трупов и добычи золотых на пять… – с широкой ухмылкой уточнила Изабелла, уселась перед ним прямо на стол и, картинно закинув ногу на ногу, с демонстративным сожалением вздохнула: – Увы, милый, зови меня просто Изабеллой. А то называться капитаном без корабля как-то… печально. – Она потянулась и, опершись на стол позади себя, с какой-то плотоядной улыбкой поглядела на близнецов: – Ну надо же! Я-то думала, довелось в кои-то веки встретить стоящего мужчину, а тут таких, оказывается, целых два!

– А я не в счет, что ли? – обиженно пробурчал себе под нос Карвер. Он явно думал, что его ворчание, как всегда, пропустят мимо ушей, однако Изабелла лукаво покосилась на него и мурлычуще рассмеялась, а потом соскочила со стола и, волнующе покачивая бедрами, двинулась к нему.

– Мелкий попал, – равнодушно констатировал Дар, глядя на то бледневшего, то красневшего Карвера, который доблестно – и тщетно – пытался оторвать взгляд от колыхавшегося почти у самого его лица изабеллиного пышного бюста. Андерс с силой выдохнул, с изумлением обнаружив, что успел задержать дыхание, и попытался расслабить скованные болезненным напряжением плечи.

– Не обращай внимания, Андерс, – негромко сказал Риан и чуть смущенно улыбнулся. – Она не нарочно, она… просто такая. – Близнецы обменялись долгим выразительным взглядом, и он торопливо, как будто оправдываясь, ткнул пальцем в брата: – А когда я тебя на пять минут из виду выпустил, ты подобрал Авелин!

Андерс тихонько хмыкнул и, потерпев сокрушительное поражение в борьбе с нелепым детским порывом, придвинулся к ним поближе. Вообще-то это было глупо и даже неправильно, но он представил, какая картина предстанет перед глазами Изабеллы, когда она все-таки обернется – они с Даром и Рианом, сидящие плечом к плечу, словно единое целое, сердцевина этого пестрого отряда – и ему разом полегчало.

– А что не так с Авелин? – понизив голос, поинтересовался он. Устраивать расспросы при стражнице, конечно, не стоило, но она все равно была слишком увлечена собственным негодованием и попытками просверлить взглядом пару дыр в спине Изабеллы.

– Видишь ли, она считает себя единственным нормальным человеком в нашем отряде, – перегнувшись к нему через стол, шепотом сообщил Дар и, отмахнувшись от вопросительного варрикова взгляда, обошел вокруг стола и сел рядом с Андерсом. С другой стороны к нему придвинулся Риан и, наклонившись почти к самому уху, продолжил:

– Хотя вообще-то она тоже странная, ничуть не лучше остальных.

– Ну сам понимаешь, – пожав плечами, улыбнулся Дар. – Варрик – самый странный гном на свете, на нем это прямо написано. У Карвера комплексы из-за того, что он единственный не-маг в семье, даже мама умеет какое-то странное волшебство про то, как из трех репок и горсти крупы сделать обед для шестерых человек. Мы… Ну, про нас и говорить нечего.

– И ты тоже странный, – добавил Риан. – Но ты по-хорошему странный.

Андерс чуть не рассмеялся, услышав такое определение одержимости, но любопытство все-таки оказалось сильнее, и он, не скрывая подначки в голосе, заметил:

– Пока я склоняюсь к тому, чтобы согласиться с Авелин. Прямо удивительно, как вполне здравомыслящая с виду женщина умудрилась связаться с такой подозрительной шайкой.

– Это она-то здравомыслящая? – возмутился Дар, все-таки успев понизить голос за миг до того, как на него обратили бы внимание остальные. Риан пихнул его локтем в бок и вполголоса объяснил:

– Мы, видишь ли, выросли с мыслью, что нормальные женщины сбегают замуж за магов-отступников и потом вместе с ними дурят излишне любопытных храмовников. Иногда сковородкой. – Андерс растерянно моргнул, и Дар, злорадно хохотнув, изобразил съезжающиеся в кучку глаза рыцаря-церковника, неожиданно познакомившегося с тяжестью чугунной домашней утвари. Риан смешливо прищурился и сдержанно продолжил: – Так что считать женщину, которая как раз за храмовника замуж и пошла, благоразумной нам несколько затруднительно.

Андерс озабоченно сдвинул брови и невольно покосился на Авелин, и кто-то из близнецов поторопился его успокоить:

– Он погиб ещё там, в Коркари, больше года назад. Скверной заразился.

– И к лучшему, пожалуй, хотя и нехорошо так говорить, – задумчиво добавил второй. Андерс снова повернулся к ним, и Дар пояснил:

– Тот тип пытался на Бетани наехать. По поводу того, что там «Орден предписывает» насчет магов. Прожил бы он чуть подольше – непременно вышла бы свара, а то и драка, а так обошлось.

– И мы даже совсем ни при чем, – заверил Андерса Риан. – Честное слово. Мы тогда сами ещё не знали толком, что такое эта скверна. Думали, придется… – Он прервался на полуслове и сухо улыбнулся: – Впрочем, неважно.

Оставленная без внимания Изабелла тем временем окончательно засмущала Карвера, который так и не сумел решить, прятаться ли от неё за двуручником или хватать демонстрируемое обеими руками. Авелин осуждающе хмурилась и поглядывала на Варрика, ещё помня, что устраивать скандал без хотя бы неофициального разрешения хозяина дома неприлично. Дар с Рианом, развлекавшие Андерса очередной забавной историей из детства – на сей раз и впрямь забавной, а не на грани абсурда и кошмара, как действительно имевший место быть случай с храмовником и сковородой – выжидательно поглядывали на младшего брата, но никаких активных действий от него так и не дождались и в конце концов взялись за дело сами.

То, что Авелин с Изабеллой не поладят, было ясно с самого начала, и все дипломатические потуги близнецов оказались тщетны. Несколько пришедший в себя Карвер злорадно фыркал и беззастенчиво таращился на задницу пиратки, торопливо отводя взгляд, когда она начинала поворачиваться в его сторону. С усмешкой наблюдавший за ними Варрик и не думал наводить порядок, и Андерс, следя за зажатым в толстых гномьих пальцах пером, словно по волшебству летавшим над страницами журнала, под конец начал подозревать, что тот был даже рад подобному развитию событий.

Справедливость явно был недоволен: желание покинуть это средоточие бессмысленной суеты порой становилось почти неодолимым, но Андерс только стискивал зубы и ободряюще улыбнулся в ответ на вопросительные взгляды старших Хоуков. Ему-то вовсе не хотелось никуда уходить, в клинике сейчас все равно было темно и пусто, а ему до смерти надоело чувствовать себя изгоем, которого судьба и обстоятельства раз за разом пинком выкидывали из нормальной жизни. Ну или того, что с некоторой натяжкой можно было так назвать – все-таки компания из пары магов-отступников, мечника с обширной коллекцией детских обид, вдовы храмовника, пиратки и гнома-писателя действительно была очень и очень странной.

Наутро отправляться в Клоаку хотелось ещё меньше, но теперь потакание подобным желаниям определенно стало бы самым что ни на есть постыдным малодушием. Угрызения совести начали терзать Андерса из-за одного лишь того, что ему в голову вообще пришла мысль о том, чтобы пойти с Хоуками и Авелин в казармы стражи вместо возвращения к своим пациентам в клинику. С расписанием патрулей, или что там собиралась проверять рыжая воительница, вполне могли справиться и без него, а вот старику Анле и сотням других жителей Клоаки его помощь была жизненно необходима. Андерс стребовал с близнецов обещание зайти за ним, если на горизонте опять замаячит какая-нибудь заварушка, несколько успокоив этим ту часть совести, которая ещё принадлежала ему самому, и поплелся к ведущей в старые шахты лестнице.

Предчувствие его не обмануло: после глотка свежего воздуха тяжелая, пропитавшаяся безнадежностью и равнодушием атмосфера Клоаки давила ещё сильнее. Андерс мельком изумился тому, как сумевшим вырваться из этой трясины Хоукам удавалось заставлять себя раз за разом спускаться в эти катакомбы, чтобы помочь ему в клинике, и усилием воли заставил себя двигаться в избранном направлении.

Если не он, то кто же?..

К немалому его облегчению, его почти трехдневное отсутствие не слишком сказалось на его подопечных. По крайней мере, свежих трупов под дверью не обнаружилось, да и старик Анле был ненамного ворчливей, чем обычно, и основной причиной его раздражения было скорее отсутствие безропотного слушателя, к наличию которого он успел привыкнуть, чем обострение ревматизма. И даже через пару часов, когда весть о возвращении целителя уже разнеслась по всей Клоаке, пациентов в его клинике было чуть ли не меньше, чем раньше – должно быть, у большинства ещё не закончились выданные на почти неделю вперед зелья.

Глубоко вздохнув, Андерс усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться и, натянув на лицо неизменную ободряющую улыбку, принялся за работу. Все к лучшему, пожалуй – за время блужданий про Рваному Берегу мана успела восстановиться почти полностью, и теперь можно было вылечить хоть часть своих подопечных по-настоящему.

– Здравствуй, Риан, – не поднимая головы, пробормотал занятый очередным хроническим бронхитом Андерс, когда ему на плечо опустилась чья-то ладонь. – Подожди минутку, я сейчас закончу…

Хоук буркнул что-то утвердительное и послушно убрал руку. Андерс провел кончиками пальцев по груди лежавшего на руках у матери мальчика, проверяя результат, и поднялся на ноги, только в этот момент заметив, что в помещении было как-то подозрительно тихо.

Оказалось, что на этот раз Хоуки явились к нему вдвоем, и теперь все посетители его клиники ошарашенно таращились на мирно сидевших возле его стола близнецов. Андерс вспомнил собственную реакцию и насмешливо хмыкнул, а затем задумался о том, стоило ли считать подобное поведение своих подопечных признаком более крепкого душевного здоровья или, напротив, свидетельством крайнего морального и физического утомления. Впрочем, значения это не имело: завидовать первому было бессмысленно, а излечить население Клоаки от второго он все равно не сумел бы. От такого не помогала никакая магия, только отдых и хорошее питание.

Куда хуже – по крайней мере, на данный момент – было другое: сегодня Хоуки явно решили не мучиться с наведением красоты, и вороные лохмы обоих были небрежно стянуты короткими кожаными шнурками. Шнурки были разные, светло-бежевый у левого и почти черный у правого, но Андерсу, не без оснований подозревавшему, что выбор цвета был исключительно делом случая – что первым попало под руку – это нисколько не помогало. Отличить близнецов друг от друга сейчас он не сумел бы даже под страхом смерти.

Хотя, судя по спокойному удовлетворению на лицах братьев, минуту назад ему это вполне удалось. Вот только – как?..

– Мы вроде как договаривались, что ты… вы не станете забрасывать собственные дела, чтобы меня не начала мучить совесть, – старательно подбирая слова, чтобы избежать малейшего намека на какое-то конкретное обращение, с улыбкой проговорил Андерс. Он тщательно вытер руки заранее приготовленной тряпочкой и, окинув клинику внимательным взглядом, решил, что его срочное вмешательство пока никому не требуется и он вполне может позволить себе потратить пару минут на разговор с другом… друзьями.

– Мы помним, – и не подумав возражать, кивнул левый Хоук.

– У нас есть план! – торжествующе сверкнув глазами, уточнил правый.

– Бояться этих слов меня научил ещё Страж-Командор, – пробормотал Андерс, усилием воли заставляя себя перестать напряженно вглядываться в своих гостей. Варрик ещё в тот вечер предупредил его, что толку с этого не будет: характерные жесты и привычки у близнецов тоже были общими, и пытаться ориентироваться на них было совершенно бессмысленно. В один день Риан мог быть дипломатичным и терпеливым, а Дар оказывался насмешником и брюзгой; а на следующий запросто могло случиться так, что уже Риан парой язвительных слов чуть не доводил до самоубийства излишне впечатлительного человека, зато Дар был способен едва ли не часами, не выходя из себя и не срываясь на крик или грубость, выпытывать у собеседника подробности его проблемы.

– У нас хороший план, – заверил целителя Хоук-со-светлым-шнурком. Андерс уже даже не удивился, когда продолжил тот, который был со шнурком темным: – Мы же обещали тебя позвать, если понадобится ещё где-нибудь… восстановить справедливость. – Близнецы чуть заметно приподняли уголки губ, словно предлагая ему оценить игру слов, и левый, чуть поколебавшись, поинтересовался: – Ты с нами?

Андерс невольно восхитился изяществом формулировки: назови они свою затею иначе, и его дух непременно принялся бы изводить его упреками, поскольку покинуть своих пациентов, едва к ним вернувшись, мог только самый безответственный и, следовательно, недостойный смертный. И пойди докажи, что самоотверженным трудом последних полутора лет он заработал себе право хоть иногда побыть немножко эгоистом. К примеру, побеспокоиться вначале о жизни и здоровье своих друзей, а уж потом – о хронических, не требовавших его ежеминутного внимания болезнях посторонних, в сущности, людей.

– Конечно, – старательно не обратив внимания на внезапное стремление вначале выяснить все в подробностях и убедиться, что предстоящее не угрожает исполнению его долга как целителя Клоаки, кивнул Андерс. – Так что за план?

Близнецы обменялись не взглядом даже, а лишь намеком на взгляд – он и не заметил бы мимолетного движения зрачков, если бы не следил за ними так внимательно – и левый из них, со светлым шнурком, принялся вполголоса объяснять:

– Вначале мы поможем тебе разобраться здесь, втроем мы, по идее, управимся быстро. Надеюсь, ничего такого в городе сегодня не случится… Потом отправимся к нам домой, надо будет поесть и отдохнуть перед походом. А вечером за нами зайдет Авелин, и пойдем выручать одного невезучего парня.

– Далеко идти не придется, ему достался маршрут где-то в Нижнем Городе, – пояснил второй. – Может, все и обойдется, но нам в это как-то не верится. Если Авелин права, то этого типа, Донника, подставило его собственное начальство, а такое редко кончается благополучно.

План, вообще говоря, и впрямь был неплох. Андерсу все-таки стало стыдно за то, что самой привлекательной его частью ему показался пункт про «поесть и отдохнуть», но придираться к остальному Справедливость не стал. Должно быть, счел, что описанное и впрямь требовало пресечения.

Закрывать клинику вскоре после полудня было непривычно. Андерс на мгновение замешкался у двери, как будто ожидая, что сейчас в опустевшее помещение попытается вломиться очередной стенающий пациент, но в ближайших коридорах было тихо и уже почти безлюдно, только из левого, уходившего куда-то вглубь тоннеля доносилось бормотание не рискнувшего полагаться на свою память старика, который раз за разом проговаривал указания целителя вслух. Маг машинально прислушался, убедился, что в размеренное: «По три капли утром, четыре днем и ещё две перед сном» не вкралось искажений, и все-таки провернул ключ в старом, подобранном на какой-то свалке замке. От воров не спасет, но у него и брать-то нечего; зато случайнее прохожие не натащат мусора и заразы.

Короткую дорогу в Нижний Город Хоуки, как оказалось, знали не хуже него. А может, и лучше: всего после нескольких поворотов и пары лестниц они оказались на мощеных неровным булыжником улицах, над которыми уже синело настоящее небо, а ещё через сотню шагов Дар ткнул пальцем в облезлый, прилепившийся к задней стене какого-то склада домик и сказал:

– Вот тут мы с мамой и живем. Ну, и Мелкий ещё.

– И дядя Гамлен, – с унылым вздохом добавил Риан.

Так вот что он упустил, с внезапным холодком в груди подумал Андерс. План близнецов предполагал знакомство с их матерью, и эта мысль отчего-то вызывала у него такой ужас, будто он был девицей на выданье, алчущей родительского благословения, а не одержимым отступником, которого по-настоящему заботило только спасение своих собратьев. Ну, должно было.

Андерс сглотнул, старательно растянул губы в доброжелательной, любезной улыбке и, усилием воли подавив нервную дрожь, переступил порог дома Хоуков.

Как выяснилось получасом спустя, боялся он совсем не того, чего следовало. Знакомый любому мужчине страх Не Понравиться Маме не имел под собой никаких оснований: монна Леандра встретила его так, словно он был ещё одним её сыном, и он даже глазом не успел моргнуть, как перед ним оказалась миска каши со шкварками, кружка горячего чая и большое блюдо с политыми медовым сиропом пресными булочками. Женщина ласковым материнским жестом пригладила его слегка растрепавшиеся волосы и снова отошла к плите, а сидевшие напротив него близнецы, проигнорировав собственные миски, немедленно потянулись к сладкому.

– Дарвел! Рианет! – даже не обернувшись, строго одернула сыновей Леандра.

– Мама! – страдальчески протянули братья, устремив на нее такие взгляды, будто она только что вонзила им в спины по кинжалу. Андерс удивленно приподнял брови, и левый Хоук – кажется, Дар, хотя в этом он все-таки не был уверен – смущенно улыбнулся и неохотно пояснил: – Наши полные имена нам… не очень нравятся.

– Вначале съешьте кашу, мальчики, – вновь воздвигшись за спинами сыновей, непреклонно проговорила Леандра, и Андерс торопливо поднес к губам кружку с чаем, чтобы скрыть улыбку: рослые, широкоплечие мужчины, без малейшего трепета встававшие против дюжины храмовников или банды косситских воинов, по-детски насупились и с обиженным видом уткнулись в свои миски. – Берите пример со своего друга: он уже закончил. Андерс, милый, давай положу тебе ещё, ты, наверное, не наелся.

Андерс, вовсе не собиравшийся объедать небогатую семью, немедленно принялся возражать, но его, разумеется, и слушать не стали – Леандра только тепло улыбнулась и, ещё раз погладив его по голове, поставила перед ним заново наполненную миску. Отказываться снова Андерс уже не рискнул и послушно взялся за ложку, чувствуя себя почти неловко под её полным умиления взглядом.

Искусством застольной беседы госпожа Хоук, в девичестве леди Амелл, владела в совершенстве: уже через несколько минут он совершенно забыл о своем замешательстве – и о каше забыл бы тоже, если бы не указующие взгляды его собеседницы, время от времени опускавшиеся на его миску. Спохватился одержимый лишь тогда, когда осознал, что успел вывалить на голову ни в чем не повинной пожилой женщины половину своих страданий по поводу нынешнего положения магов в Тедасе – и получить пару весьма дельных советов касательно его все ещё не начатого манифеста.

– Мои мальчики так скучали по возможности поговорить с другим магом, – с теплой, чуть печальной улыбкой проговорила Леандра, когда чай в пузатом медном чайнике все-таки закончился. – Я очень рада, что они познакомились с тобой, дорогой. – Она вдруг заговорщицки подмигнула ему и громким шепотом добавила: – Если они станут безобразничать – не стесняйся, жалуйся мне, я их призову к порядку.

Окончательно растерявшийся Андерс пробормотал в ответ что-то уклончиво-вежливое и неловко улыбнулся. Дар с Рианом возмущенно фыркнули и, по очереди поцеловав мать в щеку, распахнули перед ним узкую, слегка рассохшуюся дверь, за которой оказалась небольшая комнатка с двухъярусной кроватью и дощатым ящиком с полустершимся клеймом старкхэвенского торгового дома и криво набитыми сверху петлями для навесного замка.

– У нас ещё есть часа четыре, пока не придет Авелин, – вытащив из-за спины утянутое со стола блюдо с остатком булочек, сообщил один из братьев и протянул добычу Андерсу. – Так что лучше не терять времени, а то может выйти так, что потом всю ночь придется таскаться по городу… Маме мы сказали, что нам надо отдохнуть, она мешать не будет.

– Выбирай, какая тебе кровать больше нравится. – Второй гостеприимно махнул надкусанной булочкой в сторону грубой, но казавшейся достаточно прочной конструкции и торопливо добавил: – Белье почти чистое, у нас только позавчера была большая стирка!

– Может, не надо? Я не хотел бы вас стеснять… – начал было Андерс, пытаясь не чувствовать себя последней сволочью. Пришел, сожрал половину имевшейся в доме еды – вот и сейчас забрал единственную оставшуюся булочку, забыв о негласных правилах этикета – да ещё и кого-то из Хоуков с кровати собрался согнать…

– Да ладно тебе, – отмахнулся Хоук-с-темным-шнурком и, облизав заляпанные медом пальцы, принялся расстегивать мантию. – Мы с Даром всегда вдвоем спали, что в детстве в колыбельке, что потом. Нам так привычнее.

– У нас денег-то никогда особо не было, – беззаботно улыбнулся Дар, отряхивая с рукава крошки. – Достать – ну или сделать – одну кровать всегда было легче, чем две, а мы с ним друг другу не мешаем.

Андерс с тоской проводил взглядом упавший поверх небрежно брошенной на ящик мантии светлый шнурок и постарался ничем не выдать своего разочарования. Он только-только выяснил, как ему различать близнецов хотя бы сегодня – и вот… Риан тоже развязал свой хвост и парой небрежных движений сплел пряди в неаккуратную косу, а потом наклонился, расстегивая сапоги. Андерс чуть слышно вздохнул и, стараясь не зацикливаться на нелестных мыслях о своих умственных способностях – мог бы ведь уже разобраться, кто из них кто, а то выходит, что он ничем не лучше храмовников, равняющих всех магов под одну гребенку и зачастую различавших их только по цветам форменных балахонов – взялся за застежки собственного одеяния. Позориться перед Хоуками своей обветшавшей чуть не до прозрачности рубашкой не хотелось страшно, но выбора не было – не лезть же в почти чистую постель в уличной мантии, сводя на нет труды монны Леандры.

Дар продолжал выжидательно смотреть на него, и Андерс, осознав, что законы гостеприимства госпожа Хоук в сыновей вбила крепко, послушно уставился на кровать. Стоило бы выбрать верхнюю, в ферелденском Круге койки второго яруса считались менее удобными и… несколько менее престижными – но никакой лестницы или приступочки Андерс так и не обнаружил и никак не мог понять, как же на неё надо забираться.

– Я на нижней лягу, ладно? – пересилив возмущение Справедливости, клеймившего его эгоистом, проговорил одержимый. Успевший снять обувь Риан кивнул и, подойдя к кровати и опершись на край, одним плавным движением запрыгнул наверх. Дар тут же отступил в сторону, чтобы не сталкиваться с Андерсом локтями, и принялся стаскивать наполовину расстегнутую мантию через голову.

– Одеяло сейчас дам, – пропыхтел он из складок своего одеяния. Андерс кивнул и, сев на кровать, наклонился к пряжкам собственных сапог. Он чуть не обломал ногти о разбухшие от сырости ремни, но в конце концов все-таки стянул сапоги и, выпрямившись, откинулся на стену.

– Вот, держи, – протянул ему ворох пестрой шерстяной ткани улыбавшийся самым уголком губ Дар. С восхищением уставившийся на настоящее лоскутное одеяло Андерс далеко не сразу заметил, что тот задержался рядом, глядя на него с каким-то странным выражением. Одержимый поднял глаза и вопросительно поднял бровь, но Дар только улыбнулся шире и успокаивающе покачал головой, а затем мельком переглянулся со свесившимся с верхней койки братом и забрался к нему. Андерс в недоумении пожал плечами и улегся, накрывшись одеялом.

– Хороших тебе снов! – как приличные мальчики, хором пожелали ему близнецы, и он, невольно улыбнувшись, церемонно отозвался:

– И вам того же.

Хоуки ещё немного пошуршали сверху, устраиваясь поудобнее, и затихли. Андерс закрыл глаза, надеясь, что ему действительно удастся хоть немного подремать, и сам не заметил, как заснул.

Должно быть, ему и впрямь снилось что-то хорошее. Медленно выплывавший из забытья Андерс лениво улыбнулся, чувствуя, как расслабившееся тело тепло и щекотно окутывает предчувствием желания. Он чуть прогнул спину, крепче вжимаясь лицом в подушку, и приоткрыл губы, вдыхая одновременно носом и ртом, чтобы ярче ощутить едва уловимый будоражащий запах. Его рука, придерживавшая край одеяла, мазнула по груди, скомкав ветхую ткань рубахи, и он чуть не застонал от того, насколько приятным оказалось мимолетное прикосновение. Андерс ещё раз потерся щекой о застиранную до почти шелковой мягкости ткань и, задышав чаще и глубже, потянулся к шнуровке своих штанов…

И, внезапно придя в себя, замер на середине движения.

Нашел чем заниматься в доме своего друга, с отвращением подумал он, резко отдернув руку, и перевернулся на спину, зажав обе ладони под затылком. Обоняние продолжал дразнить тот самый слабый, ускользающий аромат, и Андерс, терзаясь одновременно жгучим стыдом и не собиравшимся утихать возбуждением, почти против воли продолжал напряженно принюхиваться.

– Ты спи, пока что ещё можно, – громким шепотом сообщил Хоук, свесившись через край верхней койки. И, улыбнувшись – в полумраке весело сверкнули крепкие, как у молодого зверя, зубы – добавил: – Появление Авелин в любом случае не пропустишь – от такого грохота уж хочешь не хочешь, а проснешься.

Андерс кивнул и усилием воли заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ, надеясь, что в плохо освещенной комнате неестественность его гримасы не будет бросаться в глаза. Хоук, замешкавшись на мгновение, с тихим шорохом скрылся за краем койки, и Андерс с облегчением выдохнул, лишь в этот момент заметив, что задерживал дыхание. Кажется, тот и впрямь ничего не заметил…

Заснуть снова ему так и не удалось. Он лежал без движения, стараясь даже дышать потише, чтобы не разбудить Дара или Риана снова, и покорно внимал упрекам Справедливости. Осуждение духа ощущалось на редкость отчетливо, как будто тот наконец нашел способ донести до него свое мнение, не путаясь в его собственных мыслях.

Появление Авелин ознаменовалось лязгом доспехов и скрипом старого, рассохшегося стула. Из соседней комнаты донесся негромкий голос монны Леандры, а мгновением спустя с верхней койки послышалось неразборчивое недовольное ворчание и шорох покрывала, которое, должно быть, натянули на голову в наивной надежде скрыться. Андерс откинул одеяло в сторону и, неслышно поднявшись на ноги, украдкой заглянул наверх.

Близнецы спали, перепутавшись конечностями, как щенки в слишком тесной корзинке. Скомканное покрывало лежало у одного из них на голове, и второй обиженно морщился и, не просыпаясь, отворачивался, когда колючая шерстяная ткань касалась его лица, однако мгновением спустя снова тянулся к брату. Андерс аккуратно отодвинул край покрывала в сторону, и Хоуки немедленно свернулись в ещё более плотный клубок, уткнувшись носами друг другу в волосы. Он вздохнул и, поколебавшись, осторожно коснулся плеча одного из них:

– Пора вставать, Авелин уже пришла.

На него тут же обратились две пары ясных, совсем не сонных глаз, и Андерс чуть виновато улыбнулся. Печально вздохнув, братья почти мгновенно расцепились и, одновременно спрыгнув на пол, принялись одеваться. В его памяти в последний момент всплыли обрывки наставлений вечно нудевшего об этикете Натаниэля Хоу, и он поправил подушку, смахнув с неё длинный черный волос, и старательно расправил одеяло, а потом вышел в кухню вслед за близнецами.

– Вот, дожили, твоя пацанва теперь ещё и любовников в дом таскать будет! – сварливо напророчил сгорбившийся возле печи седой мужчина с усталым и опухшим, словно у запойного пьяницы, лицом. Андерс вспыхнул, кляня свойственную всем рыжим способность легко и ярко краснеть, и вызывающе вскинул подбородок, стараясь отделаться от мысли, что грубый упрек был в чем-то заслуженным.

– Прекрати, Гамлен! – кинув на старика укоризненный взгляд, воскликнула хлопотавшая у стола Леандра. Тот раздраженно фыркнул и, не удостоив сестру ответом, снова развернулся к потрескивавшему за приоткрытой дверцей пламени.

– Не обращай внимания, – успокаивающе сжав плечо Андерса, пренебрежительно проговорил один из близнецов. – Дядюшка Гамлен, торопясь поворчать, вечно опережает события.

– Ага, – хмыкнул второй. – Он ещё год назад сулил нам с Авелин, что мы все кончим на виселице. Но её что-то не видно и не видно…

– Сплюнь, а то сглазишь, – отвесив сыну легкий подзатыльник, велела Леандра, и тот, на мгновение возведя глаза к небу, изобразил плевок в сторону печи… или сидевшего возле неё дяди.

Улицы ночного Киркволла были пустынны и тихи – той дурной тишиной, которая кажется (и зачастую оказывается) куда хуже любого хаоса. Хмурая Авелин, едва выйдя за порог дома, покачала головой и скинула щит на левую руку, как будто на них могли напасть в любой момент. Двинувшегося было за ней Андерса придержал за рукав один из Хоуков, и они последовали за стражницей только после того, как она отошла на полдюжины шагов. Второй принялся было объяснять ему что-то про тактические преимущества подобного строя, но рыжая воительница немедленно шикнула на них и потребовала соблюдать тишину.

Блуждать по лабиринту узких кривых переулков Нижнего Города пришлось долго. Дар с Рианом, поначалу азартно сверкавшие глазами в предвкушении драки, вскоре посерьезнели и принялись озабоченно оглядываться, изредка обмениваясь короткими обеспокоенными взорами. Не чувствовавший никакой опасности Андерс настороженно посматривал на них, в глубине души поражаясь разительной перемене: когда узкие губы близнецов переставали чуть заметно кривиться в неизменном обещании улыбки, их лица становились жесткими и суровыми, словно скалы давным-давно забытого им Андерфелса. И только обращенные на него глаза на несколько одуряюще долгих мгновений вспыхивали жизнью, разом стирая из памяти почти пугающее впечатление.

– Надо будет отметить на нашей карте, – переглянувшись как-то особенно долго и многозначно, вполголоса заключили братья, и Андерс озадаченно уставился на них. Дар и Риан, как будто ощутив его взгляд, как-то совсем вдруг оказались рядом, и один их них едва слышно пояснил: – Помнишь, мы про киркволльские странности разговаривали? Они ведь и в самом городе неравномерные.

– Мы пытаемся понять, нет ли какой-нибудь связи… хоть с чем-нибудь, – добавил второй. – С истончениями Завесы, со старыми рабскими могильниками или ещё какой-нибудь здешней хренью. Завели себе карту, изрисовали почти всю – где оно сильнее, где слабее.

– Только проку пока нет, – скривился первый. – Либо мы чего-то не знаем, либо вообще не там ищем. – Он недовольно сморщил нос и, вздохнув, пообещал: – Мы её тебе потом покажем.

Уже собравшийся задать пару уточняющих вопросов Андерс, неосмотрительно отведя глаза от лиц близнецов, напоролся на свирепый взор обернувшейся к ним Авелин и, закрыв рот, молча кивнул. Пожалуй, гораздо удобнее будет выяснять подробности уже над картой. И, желательно, подальше от храмовничьей вдовы с тяжелым полуторным мечом. Ему, вообще говоря, никогда не нравилось вести ученые дискуссии в присутствии человека, готового… принять меры, если оная дискуссия зайдет куда-нибудь не туда, а сейчас подобная вероятность была куда выше, чем ему того хотелось. В то, что на наспех перестроенных руинах старого тевинтерского города могло завестись что-то хорошее, ему никак не верилось.

Впрочем, неожиданно посыпавшиеся с крыш соседних халуп бандиты под определение «хорошего» тоже не подходили. Андерс отработанным движением вмазал навершием посоха по возникшей прямо перед носом жуткой роже, привычно заслонился древком и, отскочив к стене, попытался оценить обстановку.

Дела у них были не то чтобы плохи… но все же на легкую победу можно было не рассчитывать. Разбойников было десятка два, точнее сосчитать хаотично перемещающиеся тела Андерсу не удавалось, и одолеть всего-то четырех человек им не составило бы труда. Правда, на то, что трое из этих четверых окажутся магами, бандитский главарь наверняка не рассчитывал.

Чуть не ослепившая его вспышка пламени отшвырнула в сторону подкравшегося к нему с левого боку костлявого типа с двумя кривыми кинжалами. Андерс, пытавшийся высмотреть в начавшейся свалке близнецов, спохватился и наложил на себя руну отталкивания, а затем глубоко вздохнул, умеряя вдруг поселившуюся в пальцах дрожь, и с силой ударил посохом в камень, посылая вперед полосу колючего льда. Большего и не потребовалось: кто-то из нападавших закричал, пронзенный ледяным колом, кто-то просто поскользнулся, а полутора секундами спустя по площади прошел огненно-электрический вихрь. Выживших не было – того, кто прихотью судьбы сумел избежать пламени, мгновением спустя настигала молния.

Стоявшие спина к спине Дар и Риан, окруженные корчащимися в последней судороге телами, опустили вскинутые к небу посохи и посмотрели на него, и Андерс улыбнулся в ответ, не скрывая восхищения.

Задерживаться для сбора трофеев они не стали: судя по всему, стражник Донник, чей маршрут должен был проходить всего в квартале от этого места, действительно крепко влип, а жизнь человеческая в любом случае была куда ценнее той жалкой мелочи, которую можно было снять с членов неудачливой банды. Андерс все-таки не выдержал и, пересекая маленькую площадь, на ходу вытащил из чужих карманов несколько склянки с крепким кровоостанавливающим зельем, подозревая, что они ему вскоре пригодятся. На охоту за врученными стражнику ценностями наверняка отправят бойцов более умелых, чем попавшиеся им на пути, а в суматошной уличной драке даже сколь угодно могучая магия давала не такое уж большое преимущество. А если на его собственную голову будут и впредь покушаться столь активно, то он может попросту не успеть вовремя.

Андерс и рад был бы ошибиться, но все его предположения оправдались полностью. К тому моменту, как они добрались до литейных, бедолагу стражника загнали в тупичок за зданием литейной управы и почти добили. Попытавшуюся прорваться к нему Авелин мгновенно окружили и связали боем, но полная сил и изрядно взбешенная женщина была противником куда более опасным, чем полумертвый мужчина, и Донника ненадолго оставили в покое. Разобрать что-то за спинами отчаянно старавшихся достать стражницу бандитов было невозможно, и после секундного колебания Андерс наложил общее исцеляющее на источник самой сильной боли, который сумел нащупать в этой свалке, надеясь, что не ошибся и помог тому, кому нужно.

Остальное рассыпалось в его памяти горстью пестрых стекляшек-образов. Блеск цепной молнии, прошившей кинувшихся к нему бандитов; мелькнувший среди тусклых от грязи и пыли макушек блеск медных волос Авелин; раздражение и досада на лице Дара, вынужденного чуть ли не кулаками вколачивать свои файерболы в тела противников; сосредоточенно сдвинутые брови оказавшегося вдруг совсем рядом Риана, который наверняка пытался на ходу просчитать, куда можно поставить электрическую бурю так, чтобы не задеть своих же; чья-то разбойная харя, сунувшаяся к самому его лицу и немедля опрокинувшаяся назад вместе с головой, потому что удара двух клинков, венчавших посохи братьев, не выдержала шея; ударивший по нервам всплеск чужой, но как будто своей боли и слетевшее с пальцев ещё прежде мысли исцеляющее заклинание, растянутое на весь этот клятый тупичок…

Андерс потянулся было к поджидавшей в глубине души силе Справедливости и вдруг обнаружил, что бой уже закончился и растрепанная, взмокшая Авелин, веснушки которой почти сливались с залившим все лицо румянцем, помогает подняться коренастому стражнику. Тот выглядел так, словно ему приходилось бороться с дурнотой, и вообще держался на ногах не слишком уверенно, однако продолжал упрямо цепляться за ремень небольшой сумки с выжженным на клапане гербом наместника.

Рядом снова полыхнуло чужой болью, и поспешно развернувшийся целитель в голос рявкнул:

– Стоять, идиоты!

Хоуки, один из которых щеголял засевшим в плече арбалетным болтом, а второй, держа наготове склянку кровоостанавливающего, как раз примеривался его вытащить, тут же замерли и озадаченно посмотрели на него. Андерс с облегчением выдохнул и, пинком отшвырнув в сторону чье-то умеренно обугленное тело, зашагал к ним.

– Увижу подобное безобразие снова, – ткнув пальцев в грудь сначала одному, потом другому, а после этого выразительно помахав рукой возле хвостовика стрелы, свирепо отчеканил он, – кастрирую обоих!

Ещё не остывшие после боя близнецы резко выпрямились и, расправив плечи – тот, который был ранен, даже не поморщился – гневно сверкнули глазами в ответ на угрозу, но Андерс, в крови которого тоже бродил не выветрившийся ещё злой азарт, ответил им не менее решительным взглядом. Однако мгновением спустя совладавшие со своим нравом братья вняли гласу рассудка и послушно кивнули, улыбнувшись одновременно примирительно и чуточку вызывающе.

– Чтоб больше никогда не занимались самолечением в присутствии целителя, – несколько смягчившись, добавил Андерс и, жестом отправив более-менее целого Хоука присмотреть за Авелин и её приятелем, присел на корточки перед раненым. Болт вошёл плохо, под самый сустав, и он в задумчивости закусил губу, прикидывая, как вытащить его так, чтобы свести к минимуму возможные осложнения. Его пальцы тем временем осторожно поглаживали плечо Хоука прямо через мантию, умеряя ток крови в окружающих тканях. Основное кровотечение пока пережимала сама стрела, из-под которой медленно сочились темно-красные капли, но как раз её-то и следовало убрать.

– Так, а теперь замри, – наконец проговорил он и, вытащив из-за пояса маленький, острый словно бритва ножик, осторожно подрезал древко прямо под оперением. Как он ни старался действовать аккуратно, пару раз лезвие все-таки сорвалось со скользкого дерева, и Дар сдавленно зашипел от боли. Андерс виновато улыбнулся и, сдвинув край полурасстегнутой мантии с его плеча, втолкнул обрезанный болт глубже и, тут же подхватив под вышедшим со спины наконечником, одним плавным движением вытащил прочь. Из раны немедленно хлынула кровь – похоже, все-таки задело плечевую вену.

– Ничего, все будет хорошо, – рассеянно, отработанным успокаивающим тоном пробормотал целитель, сосредоточившись на деле. Одним заклинанием остановить кровь, вторым вычистить успевшую попасть внутрь заразу, третьим – вернуть на место смещенные сосуды и волокна мышц, четвертым – запустить регенерацию, побуждая разорванное срастись… Конечно, можно было обойтись всего одним, выжимавшим все силы организма для того, чтобы сжать недели естественного восстановления в несколько мгновений. Так обычно делали во время боя, однако сейчас на них никто не нападал, и работать так грубо Андерсу не позволяла профессиональная гордость. Ну и маячивший на краю памяти призрак мэтрессы Винн, которая не пожалела десятка лет на то, чтобы вколотить в него привычку делать все как следует.

За тем, как смыкались края раны, Дар наблюдал с таким восторгом, будто никогда раньше подобного не видел. Андерс невольно улыбнулся и, отмахнувшись от внутреннего голоса, вздумавшего сообщить ему о том, что выпендреж – это плохо, снова провел ладонью по плечу Хоука, словно стирая оставшийся ярко-розовый шрам. Чуть припухшая звездообразная метка сразу побледнела, почти сравнявшись по цвету с остальной кожей.

– Спасибо, – негромко поблагодарил его Дар, и Андерс чуть заметно вздрогнул, поймав себя на том, что продолжает гладить его плечо, уже не столько выискивая и исправляя огрехи своей работы, сколько лаская чуть заметно напрягавшиеся под его пальцами мускулы. Свежий шрам уже почти нельзя было разглядеть, и Андерс поторопился сделать вид, что именно для этого он и продолжал трогать своего друга.

Хорошо хоть не успел всерьез руки распустить, с какой-то унылой радостью подумал он и поднялся на ноги, только после этого сообразив на всякий случай накинуть на своего пациента диагностическое заклинание. Других серьезных ран у Дара не обнаружилось, а от синяков и мелких ушибов подстегнутое целительской магией тело уже почти избавилось само.

Риан попытался было сделать вид, что совершенно цел и невредим, но буквально через секунду после этого чуть не полетел на землю, споткнувшись о чью-то мертвую руку, и перестал придуриваться. Длинная царапина у него на бедре и впрямь была неопасна и заросла бы сама дня за три-четыре от силы, но Андерс все равно вылечил её сам, очень стараясь не зацикливаться на мыслях о том, чем в последний раз закончилось то, что он оказался на коленях перед симпатичным ему мужчиной. Сейчас-то он занимался делом, нужным и правильным – исцелял друга, пострадавшего в бою с преступниками – а не… что-то другое.

Авелин, нависавшая над вторым стражником, словно встревоженная наседка над цыпленком, отделалась парой обширных ушибов, а вот самому Доннику пришлось похуже. Сотрясение мозга он, похоже, получил уже после того, как Андерс наугад кинул самое первое исцеляющее, и ослабленное резким выплеском сил тело отреагировало на травму куда сильнее, чем обычно.

– Совсем херня у вас в страже творится, – неделикатно заметил Риан, успевший пошуровать в отобранной у Донника сумке. Уложенный на более-менее ровный участок мостовой стражник нервно дернулся и потянулся за ней, попытавшись вырваться из рук Андерса, но старательно исполнявшая распоряжения целителя Авелин легко его удержала. – Да за эти документы любая из не слишком законопослушных организаций удавится! Ну или лучше кого другого удавит.

– Выходит, все это действительно… не было случайностью, – мрачно проговорила Авелин, обведя лежавшие вокруг тела бандитов полным горечи взглядом. – Но чтобы капитан Дживен!..

– Выблядок твой Дживен, – прямо сказал подошедший к ним Дар. – А то ты сама этого не знала.

Андерсу на мгновение показалось, что Авелин его сейчас ударит. Или Риана. Должно быть, схожесть братьев стражницу тоже сбивала с толку: секундного замешательства хватило, чтобы её порыв иссяк, и она только гневно сжала губы, не желая признавать очевидное вслух. Самих же Хоуков её негодование, судя по всему, нисколько не задевало: высказавшись, близнецы небрежно кинули ту самую сумку под бок к разом успокоившемуся андерсову пациенту и отправились мародерствовать.


	4. Глава 4

О том, чем закончилась вся эта история, Андерс узнал гораздо позже, на еженедельном сборище у Варрика. По правде сказать, он почувствовал себя весьма странно, вдруг оказавшись хорошим знакомым капитана городской стражи, и удивился ещё сильнее, когда сияющая Авелин, имевшая вид одновременно гордый, растерянный и озабоченный, отозвала его в сторонку и предложила в случае чего обращаться за помощью. Андерс представил себе лицо очередного бреккера, узнавшего о том, какая у него появилась «крыша», и невольно усмехнулся. Авелин, вопреки его ожиданиям, посмеялась вместе с ним и даже вытребовала с него обещание потом описать подобное зрелище как следует.

Впрочем, поводов предполагать, что вмешательство капитана Валлен действительно может понадобиться, у него не было. После того, как в его клинике появился Хоук, активность преступных сообществ, жаждавших заполучить целителя в свое единоличное пользование, пошла на убыль. Похоже, в мире ночного города братья были явлением, с которым требовалось считаться.

Соотнести этот вывод со знакомыми ему Даром и Рианом Андерсу никак не удавалось. Хоуки были существами добросердечными и заразительно оптимистичными, рядом с ними начинали улыбаться и верить в лучшее даже изнемогшие от свалившихся на них бед ферелденские беженцы, а сам Андерс и вспомнить-то не мог, когда он в последний раз так много смеялся – не вымученно и из вежливости, а по-настоящему, от души, радуясь сущим мелочам, которые уже отвык замечать. Вроде куска свежего, ещё теплого хлеба с солью, препотешной гримасы укушенного каким-то сердитым младенцем Риана или прорвавшихся сквозь облачную пелену солнечных лучей.

Рядом с близнецами даже Справедливость как будто несколько смягчался. Невыносимый стыд, начинавший терзать Андерса всякий раз, когда ему случалось задуматься не о нуждах своей клиники или о своей Цели, теперь поблек, словно его дух вдруг вспомнил о том, что в жизни достойного смертного есть место не только изнурительной борьбе за правое дело, но и жажде познания или просто дружескому общению. Одержимый даже сумел убедить его, что еженедельные посиделки в «Висельнике» с пивом и картами тоже могут быть полезны: в конце концов, ему ведь нужно будет доказать необходимость освобождения магов не Дару с Рианом, которые и сами прекрасно сознавали всю неправильность существующего положения вещей, а всем остальным. Обозленному, казалось, на весь мир юнцу, который воспринимал любое недоступное ему умение как угрозу своему достоинству; блюстительнице порядка, слишком привыкшей к тому, что любым оружием, независимо от его природы, могут и будут злоупотреблять; прагматичному дельцу, который не упускал своей выгоды, даже помогая друзьям; побитой жизнью пиратке, приученной довольствоваться малым и как от огня бежавшей от любой ответственности…

Когда у порога клиники послышались знакомые шаги, Андерс как раз записывал в припасенной для будущего манифеста тетради результаты своих наблюдений. Так, на потом, поразмыслить. Сделать это, конечно же, нужно было раньше, но из «Висельника» он тогда вернулся только под утро, а весь следующий день ушел на шахтеров из злосчастной Костяной Ямы, и он попросту умотался вусмерть. Даже то, что помогали ему оба старших Хоука, не спасло.

– Здравствуй, Ри… – торопливо дописывая фразу, начал Андерс и, подняв голову, запнулся на полуслове. – Создатель всемилостивый, ты что с собой сотворил?

– Постригся, – с независимым видом заявил Хоук и, недоверчиво глянув на него, озадаченно уточнил: – Тебе не нравится?

Андерс тихонько вздохнул. Вместо роскошной вороной гривы на голове Риана теперь топорщился короткий взъерошенный ежик, и освобожденные от былой тяжести пряди торчали в разные стороны, уже начиная чуть заметно завиваться к концам. Лишенное привычного обрамления лицо Хоука казалось открытым и почти бесстыдно обнаженным – и вместе с тем намного более жестким и почти по-звериному хищным. Даже взгляд как будто стал пронзительней и тверже.

– Просто непривычно очень, – в конце концов дипломатично проговорил Андерс, поборов таки глупое мальчишеское желание запустить пальцы в его волосы – просто чтобы узнать, действительно ли они были такими мягкими, какими казались. А потом, не удержавшись, насмешливо поинтересовался: – А на то, чтобы побриться, уже сил не хватило, да?

– Ага, – ухмыльнувшись, непринужденно согласился Риан и, продолжая смешливо щуриться, пояснил: – Мы решили проверить, пойдет ли нам борода. Её, говорят, достаточно стричь раз в пару месяцев, а то каждый день бриться и правда лень.

– Только не говори мне, что вы в самом деле каждый день брились, – фыркнул Андерс, припомнив неизменно заросшие колючей щетиной физиономии близнецов. Хоук как-то странно внимательно наблюдал за ним, и ему вдруг почудилось, что упомянутая лень – далеко не единственная причина появления запланированной бороды. Глупость, конечно, и нечего за крохотным, более чем допустимым проявлением человеческого эгоизма выискивать какой-нибудь коварный план.

– Зато мамины нравоучения слушать приходилось каждое утро, – по-детски сморщив нос, отозвался Риан и машинально потянулся к виску. Только той пряди, которая вечно выбивалась даже из самого тугого хвоста и которую он привык подергивать в задумчивости, там уже не было. На его лице на мгновение появилось озадаченное выражение, а затем он как будто вспомнил, в чем дело, и, тряхнув головой, снова улыбнулся Андерсу: – Неужели я теперь и правда такой страшный?

– Спроси через пару дней, когда я попривыкну, – обдумав этот вопрос со всей подобающей старательностью, решил одержимый.

История с Костяной Ямой продолжалась; тех, кто находился на грани смерти, в его клинику притащили вчера, а сегодня за лечением потянулись те, кому повезло отделаться всего лишь переломами или сильными ушибами. Дел было невпроворот, и все равно Андерс, словно зачарованный, то и дело влипал взглядом в Риана – в темную тень за ухом, теперь открытую и трогательно беззащитную, с упорно мерещившейся под кожей пульсирующей жилкой, в пропущенный цирюльником завиток у затылка, прилипший к шее игривым колечком, в сам затылок, издалека казавшийся бархатисто-мягким и пушистым, словно котиный бок. Целитель торопливо одергивал себя и уже почти злился из-за тщетности этих попыток. Ему ведь не впервой было дружить с привлекательными мужчинами – тот же Натаниэль, к примеру, был весьма хорош, несмотря на всю свою мрачность, а может быть, именно благодаря ей – но ещё никогда ему не было настолько трудно взять себя в руки.

Под вечер в клинику ввалился сонный, уютно позевывавший Дар, тоже небритый и обстриженный чуть не наголо, обменялся с братом долгим взглядом и, устало улыбнувшись Андерсу, плюхнулся за его стол. Целитель вопросительно глянул на Риана, но тот лишь успокаивающе качнул головой и, одними губами сказав: «Вымотался» – вернулся к своему занятию. Андерс попытался последовать его примеру, но вышла опять какая-то ерунда. Поводов беспокоиться не было, иначе Риан встревожился бы первым, ещё до того, как Дар показался на глаза, но равнодушно смотреть на сползшего на стол и, кажется, уже задремавшего Хоука все равно не получалось. От одного взгляда на него становилось как-то по-дурацки хорошо, и хотелось завернуть его в теплый плед, погладить по растрепанным волосам и, обняв, остаться рядом.

– Я убегался просто, – как будто почуяв его приближение, неразборчиво пробормотал Дар, и Андерс укоризненно хмыкнул, накидывая ему на плечи старое, но ещё достаточно крепкое шерстяное одеяло:

– Ну так и шел бы домой, как нормальный человек.

– Мы не любим надолго расставаться, – пояснил подошедший Риан. Пожал плечами и уточнил: – Мы вообще расставаться не любим. Только если иначе никак, и вдвоем не успеть все, что нужно.

– А вы?.. – неожиданно встрепенулся уже почти заснувший снова Дар. Андерс недоуменно приподнял брови и все-таки накрыл его диагностическим заклинанием. Так, на всякий случай. Заволновался он и впрямь зря: подкормить Хоука не мешало бы, но в остальном он был в полном порядке.

– Карту мы изучали целых пять минут, пока сюда не приковылял очередной бедолага, – фыркнул Риан. – Ничего нового не придумали.

Андерс молча покачал головой. Пресловутую карту «плотности распределения Загадочной Хрени по Киркволлу» братья притащили ему ещё неделю назад, но найти в узоре пятен разной яркости хоть что-нибудь осмысленное им так и не удалось. Нет, при желании в нем можно было разглядеть хоть архидемонову морду, хоть личную печать тевинтерского Архонта, но все эти предположения были настолько притянуты за уши, что рассматривать их всерьез было бы попросту нелепо. Да и какой-либо взаимосвязи с истончениями Завесы или другими явлениями, которые считались значимыми в традиционной магической науке, тоже не наблюдалось.

Дар печально вздохнул и открыл рот, явно намереваясь что-то сказать, но вместо этого только душераздирающе зевнул и, вежливо прикрыв рот ладонью, смущенно посмотрел на Андерса. Тот невольно улыбнулся в ответ и вдруг очень позавидовал Риану, который без малейшего смущения потрепал брата по волосам, взлохматив их ещё сильнее, и снисходительно проговорил:

– Спи пока, я тебя разбужу, когда закончим. Мы тут и сами управимся, правда, Андерс?

Они и правда управились без труда. Большинство нормальных людей предпочитали не шляться по Клоаке тогда, когда во всем остальном городе сгущались сумерки, так что те, кто не дошел до клиники днем, наверняка предпочли дотерпеть до утра и прийти за помощью в более безопасное время. В другое время Андерс от души порадовался бы тому, что хоть сегодня исполнил свой долг целителя до конца… Но на его столе, положив голову на локоть, дремал Дар, и от вида доверчиво заснувшего в его жилище боевого мага у Андерса теплело на сердце; а всего в полушаге от него Риан, сосредоточенный и целеустремленный, с почти лекарской сноровкой накладывал шины и туго бинтовал растяжения, одним взглядом утихомиривая строптивых пациентов – и Андерсу чуть не выть хотелось от желания почувствовать эти ловкие руки на своем теле.

Наплевав на всякую вежливость, Андерс выпроводил Хоуков сразу после того, как ушел последний пациент. Отговорился усталостью – братья понимающе покивали, Дар в знак солидарности зевнул – и, заперев за ними дверь, сполз по стене. На борьбу с собой, изнурительную и абсолютно бесполезную, не хватало уже никаких сил, и даже незаметно вплетавшееся в мысли недовольство Справедливости ровным счетом ничего не меняло.

…я был бы очень нежен, думал Андерс, до боли закусив губу и торопливо дергая завязки штанов. По подбородку потекла щекотная теплая струйка, но он этого даже не заметил, только зажмурился ещё крепче в отчаянной надежде сделать проступавший под опущенными веками образ хоть чуточку более реальным. Широкую спину, на которой от малейшего движения проступал узор отлично развитых мышц, талию, по сравнению с могучим разворотом плеч казавшуюся почти по-девически тонкой, крепкую шею с трогательной, просившейся в губы ложбинкой под самым затылком и теплой темной тенью за уголком челюсти… Андерс облизнул губы и, поспешно переведя мысленный взгляд ниже, на жилистую поясницу и развратно оттопыренную задницу, сильнее сжал пальцы.

…входил бы медленно и аккуратно, бережно придерживая твердые, жаркие бедра. А потом замер бы надолго, сдерживая собственную дикую жажду, давая сильному, безумно желанному телу время притерпеться, привыкнуть к новому ощущению, приучая его к себе, к своим рукам и губам. Выждал бы, пока не растает щекочущее его ладони напряжение, и наконец начал бы двигаться – плавно и неспешно, завороженно любуясь тем, как заиграют тени на прорисовывающихся под тепло-золотистой кожей мускулах, как взблеснет под лопатками и в ложбинке над позвоночником выступившая испарина. И только когда тихие, хрипловатые вздохи обернулись бы сладким гортанным постаныванием, ускорил бы темп, добиваясь того, чтобы постанывание сменилось настоящими стонами, чтобы стоны стали протяжней и громче…

Андерс задышал чаще, выгнулся, запрокидывая голову. По пересохшим губам от касаний собственного языка словно пробегала молния, до безумия, до озверения хотелось поцелуя – но даже в своем крохотном воображаемом мирке он только уткнулся лбом между взмокших от пота лопаток, запрещая себе представлять лицо того, кто выгибался под ним с беспощадно откровенным бесстыдством.

…брал бы жадно и властно, отдавая всего себя взамен. Рыча сквозь зубы от восторга, вцепляясь душой и руками в могучее тело, способное без труда выдержать все, всю его страсть, всю нетерпеливую нежность – и отозваться благодарно и щедро, сладкой дрожью под ладонями и низким, сводящим с ума криком…

Оргазм ударил не слабей огрского кулака, вытряхнув из груди воздух, а из головы мысли. Андерс машинально вытер пальцы о торчавший из кармана клочок бинта, слепо глядя в темноту, и безрадостно рассмеялся.

Можно было сколько угодно твердить себе, что представлял всего лишь абстрактного красавца с тугой и горячей задницей. Но где-то глубоко-глубоко в душе он знал, что эта восхитительная широкая спина была спиной Хоука – а значит, это знал и Справедливость.

На следующее утро Андерсу едва хватало наглости смотреть в глаза пришедшему, как обычно, с самого утра Дару. Не заметить этого тот, конечно же, не мог, и под встревоженным взглядом друга у Андерса язык не повернулся соврать. По крайней мере, впрямую: в наспех придуманной отговорке про разногласия со Справедливостью не было ни слова лжи, но и к настоящей правде оно, честно говоря, имело крайне опосредованное отношение. Хоук явно это понял, но требовать ответа не стал, отчего стало только хуже. Андерс слишком хорошо сознавал, что не заслужил такого доверия.

Дар, отправленный разбираться с завсегдатаями клиники, большей части которых требовалась лишь перевязка или новая порция зелья, продолжал обеспокоенно поглядывать на него, и Андерсу оставалось только надеяться на то, что терзавшие его мысли не отражались на лице. Такой заботы он тоже не заслужил, скорее наоборот – поступок его был по меньшей мере нечестным и некрасивым (а ещё, по правде сказать, довольно глупым), и то, что о нем не было известно никому, кроме него самого, ровным счетом ничего не меняло. Внутри неловко, словно камень в желудке, ворочалось настойчивое, слишком чистое для человеческого стремление признаться во всем Хоуку, но от одной этой мысли Андерса начинала бить нервная дрожь. Он даже не знал, что было бы хуже – увидеть в глазах Дара более чем заслуженный гнев или, напротив, сочувствие и мягкий укор.

Наверное, он все-таки был трусом.

Хоук ничего не предпринимал почти до полудня, и Андерс, даже ловя на себе его задумчивый взгляд, продолжал наивно верить в то, что все как-нибудь обойдется. Что его минутную слабость можно будет замолчать, а потом и вовсе забыть… В конце концов, Дара с Рианом очень хорошо воспитывала мама, и они знают, что такое тактичность – что с мужчинами вообще случается не так уж часто.

– Тебе определенно надо развеяться, – вполне тактично умолчав о причинах подобного состояния, решил Дар, и Андерс, не успев опомниться, как-то незаметно оказался возле причалов киркволльского порта. Нет, провалов в памяти у него не было: он отлично помнил и то, что они с Хоуком успели позаботиться обо всех его пациентах, никого не оставив без помощи, и то, что в доки они отправились потому, что где-то тут должен был быть Риан, который собирался сегодня помочь каким-то бедолагам, притесняемым местными бандитами. Вот только уяснить, как же все это уместилось в жалкие полчаса или около того, у Андерса не получалось.

На поиски второго Хоука времени ушло и того меньше. Уже в сотне ярдов от ворот кунарийского лагеря был слышен шум боя – будь Андерс один, он, может, и заколебался бы, не горя желанием влезать в стороннюю бандитскую разборку, но Дар, сорвав со спины посох, без тени сомнения кинулся в узкий кривой проулок, и одержимому оставалось только следовать за ним.

Пожалуй, только Хоукам и хватало наглости открыто использовать магию на улицах этого гребаного города, ещё успел подумать Андерс, заметив вспышки молний и блеск льда, пятнами покрывавшего мостовую. Потом думать было уже некогда, Дар едва дождался, пока он кинет себе под ноги руну отталкивания, и рванулся вперед, в самую гущу схватки.

Минут пять Андерс действовал, как положено приличному магу: стоял на месте, подальше от суматохи, и аккуратно, точечными ударами выбивал лучников в количестве двух штук и прочих попадавшихся ему на глаза противников, которых мог достать, не задев своих. Потом руна выдохлась, и ему тоже пришлось побегать. Один раз его чуть не загнали в угол, но за спинами зажимавших его типов с откровенно бандитскими рожами взорвался файербол, и они с воплями кинулись сбивать охватившее их пламя. Одному Андерс проломил навершием посоха висок, а остальные два угодили под карверов двуручник – со вполне предсказуемым результатом.

Вскоре после этого схватка стихла: те, кому хватило ума здраво оценить свои шансы, разбежались под шумок, а остальные либо были уже мертвы, либо стремительно приближались к этому состоянию. Андерс шагнул было к валявшемуся у стены раненому, но затем одернул себя: этот ублюдок только что пытался убить если не его, так его друзей, и вполне заслужил свою участь. Но добить его целитель тоже не смог – против этого восставала сама его сущность, перебороть которую не сумели ни глас разума, ни стремление Справедливости навести надлежащий порядок.

Теперь стало ясно, что на этой небольшой площади, ныне сплошь усыпанной мертвыми телами, они были не одни. Медленно, осторожно выбирались из своих укрытий какие-то бедно одетые, совсем не похожие на портовых разбойников люди, и Андерс вспомнил, что именно местные торговцы и позвали Риана на помощь.

– Ты в порядке? – подойдя к нему, обеспокоенно осведомился Хоук. Вместо ответа одержимый щелкнул его по носу, скинув с пальцев диагностическое заклинание, и невольно усмехнулся озадаченной гримасе собеседника. С другой стороны к нему подошел второй и, заглянув ему в глаза, укоризненно добавил: – Мы за тебя испугались.

Уже собиравшийся ответить Андерс поверх его плеча глянул на разговаривавших с Варриком торговцев и чуть не поперхнулся очередным вдохом, заметив среди них знакомое лицо. Мистресс Селби, тихая пожилая женщина, иногда передававшая ему сообщения от его… сочувствующих магам коллег, смотрела прямо на него и, встретившись с ним глазами, улыбнулась тепло и чуть лукаво. Андерс вздрогнул и торопливо отвел взгляд, надеясь, что она тоже поймет, что выдавать их знакомство не стоит. Близнецам он, наверное, готов был доверить эту тайну, но вокруг было слишком много чужих глаз и ушей.

– Очень за тебя рада, милый, – вполголоса проговорила женщина, когда он, сказав, что нужно позаботиться и о торговцах, подошел к ней. – Хорошего ты себе мужчину завел – сердце доброе, но при том и за себя постоять может. – Андерс проследил её устремленный на Риана взор и уже открыл рот, чтобы опровергнуть это предположение, но тут Селби проказливо хихикнула и, подмигнув, поинтересовалась: – Или они оба твои, а?

Разговаривавший с братом Дар, заметив его взгляд, улыбнулся и помахал ему рукой, и вид у андерсовой собеседницы стал настолько довольным, что он сразу понял: переубедить её не удастся. Даже если он язык до мозолей сотрет, уверяя её, что с Хоуками у него ничего нет.

– Они просто мои друзья, – обреченно проговорил он, и мистресс Селби, в полном соответствии с его предположениями, только насмешливо фыркнула:

– Да неужели? То-то они над тобой так нависали – то ли сожрать вознамерились, то ли крылышками прикрыть, как наседки цыпленка. Может, тебе глазки-то свои ясные пошире раскрыть, милый?

Мистресс Селби никогда не казалась Андерсу излишне мнительной особой, и он волей-неволей начал приглядываться к близнецам внимательнее. Однако чего-то большего, чем дружеская симпатия, проявляемая со свойственной старшим Хоукам щедростью, он так и не заметил. Они, конечно, проводили с ним намного больше времени, чем с остальными – но большая его часть приходилась на работу в клинике и, в общем-то, не имела никакого отношения к нему лично. Да и у всего прочего имелись вполне обыденные объяснения: некоторые вещи Дар с Рианом могли обсудить лишь с собратом-магом, а воспитательных замечаний ему доставалось гораздо меньше, чем другим, просто потому, что он крайне редко расходился с ними во мнениях, да и в иных случаях, как правило, и сам сознавал, что ему стоило выражаться помягче.

Он не должен был чувствовать разочарования. Андерс на два голоса твердил себе, что он не вправе, что он и так стократ удачливей многих других – но ни угрызения собственной совести, ни тихое, неотступное «зажрался» Справедливости не спасали его от смутных, стыдных сожалений, то и дело всплывавших из глубин сознания.

Слишком ему хотелось, чтобы мистресс Селби была права.

После того случая Дар с Рианом решили, что ему нужно почаще «дышать свежим воздухом». Свежий воздух, следует отметить, нередко пах кровью и дерьмом из чьих-нибудь только что располосованных кишок, а так же прочими далеко не благовонными веществами, но возражать против своего участия в этих походах Андерс и не думал. Заниматься делами неправедными, вроде притеснения неимущих или наказания невиновных, братья, кажется, не умели в принципе, так что на этот счет совесть его была чиста. Вдобавок польза от вылазок вполне уравновешивала вынужденные перерывы в работе клиники: на заработанные деньги можно было купить бинтов, зелий или какой-нибудь еды для вечно голодных ребятишек Клоаки, к тому же вскоре целитель обнаружил, что мана у него стала восстанавливаться гораздо быстрее. Раньше он выжимал себя до капли дня за три и потом вынужден был до конца недели обходиться одними зельями, а теперь после тех же трех дней в клинике и ещё пары проведенных в бою силы возвращались к нему всего за сутки или двое. Должно быть, в гипотезе мэтра Дрофа о смене типов используемых заклинаний – которую объявили еретической и запретили ещё лет пятьдесят назад – все-таки что-то было.

О том, что он готов был отправиться хоть на Глубинные Тропы, лишь бы вместе с Хоуком, Андерс старался не задумываться.

– У вас опять есть план, – с усмешкой заключил целитель, однажды утром обнаружив на пороге своей клиники обоих близнецов. На самом деле такое случалось отнюдь не редко, и потом один из братьев оставался и помогал ему с пациентами, а второй, выяснив, не нужно ли прихватить чего-нибудь у травницы Элеганты или других торговцев, отправлялся по делам. А сейчас неуверенные улыбки Хоуков говорили сами за себя: они не колебались ни секунды, когда нужно было помочь кому-то другому, и действовали хоть и аккуратно, но предельно решительно, однако когда дело касалось их самих, все было совсем по-другому. Порой Андерс начинал подозревать, что Дар с Рианом отлично знают о том, сколь сокрушительное действие оказывают на него их полные надежды взгляды, но буквально через несколько мгновений убеждался в обратном. Просто именно так выглядела в их исполнении деликатная просьба о помощи. Неделикатные были совсем другими, вплоть до приставления к горлу просимого зарукавного ножа, но к друзьям, к числу которых повезло принадлежать и Андерсу, подобные методы не применялись.

– Конечно, у нас есть план! – несколько приободрившись при виде его улыбки, подтвердил левый из близнецов. Правый кивнул и, задумчиво почесав бороду, пояснил:

– Солвитус подкинул нам кое-какую работенку, но без тебя нам, наверно, не справиться.

Андерс медленно выдохнул и усилием воли разжал кулаки. Как будто он раньше не знал, что рисковать собственной шкурой для обоих Хоуков – да, по правде говоря, для всех троих, в этом Карвер не очень-то отличался от старших братьев – так же естественно, как дышать. И все равно от мысли о том, что Дар с Рианом опять сунулись в сами Казематы, самое страшное для мага место Киркволла, внутренности скрутило запоздалым, бесполезным уже ужасом и едва поддававшейся контролю яростью.

– Я ведь не раз говорил вам, что соваться прямо под нос Мередит слишком опасно, – ровным до безразличия голосом проговорил он.

– Мы аккуратно! – заверил его Дар. Под его теплым взглядом желание наорать на близнецов рассеялось без следа, и Андерс только устало вздохнул. Вид у обоих Хоуков был слегка пристыженный, однако это вовсе не означало, что они наконец внемлют его предостережениям.

– Впору решить, что кто-то из вас на Солвитуса глаз положил, вот и таскаетесь к нему невзирая на опасность, – хмыкнул он, складывая свои записи в ящик стола. Ничего особенно еретического он написать ещё не успел, так что пока можно было не возиться с обустройством по-настоящему надежных тайников.

Близнецы озадаченно посмотрели на него и, старательно обдумав его замечание, в один голос заявили:

– Нет. Он совсем не в нашем вкусе.

– Слишком плешивый, – пояснил левый из них. – И глаза у него слишком светлые. И бровей почти нет.

– И нос у него слишком короткий, – добавил второй, почему-то покосившись на Андерса.

Тот лишь недоуменно моргнул – насколько он помнил Солвитуса, нос у него был вполне нормальный. Обычный человеческий нос, ничем не хуже прочих. А вот как раз его собственный, типичный андерфелльский шнобель, мог бы быть и поменьше.

– И ни слова о том, что он мужчина, – покачав головой, насмешливо фыркнул Андерс.

– А это-то почему должно нам мешать? – неподдельно изумились братья.

– Так что такое ему от вас понадобилось, что вы без целителя боитесь не управиться? – запретив себе делать из сказанного какие бы то ни было выводы, торопливо сменил тему одержимый. – Убить какую-нибудь сильномогучую тварь, на которую здравомыслящие люди пошли бы не меньше чем орлейским легионом?

– Нет, хуже, – поморщился правый Хоук и, шагнув к нему, вытащил из-за пазухи помятый лист бумаги. Вернее, как выяснилось секундой спустя, несколько.

– Мы не то чтобы совсем уж дикие, – задумчиво проговорил второй, с каким-то странным выражением глядя на листки. – В деревне росли все-таки. Зверобой, шалфей, эльфийский корень узнаем, ещё всякое такое…

– Но у половины его списка и названий-то не знаем, не говоря уже о том, как оно все выглядит, – закончил первый, смущенно теребя бороду. Андерс взял протянутые ему бумаги и, бегло просмотрев первый листок, неопределенно хмыкнул. – А «Где-то на южном склоне Расколотой Горы и у её подножия» – это очень расплывчатые указания.

– А он нам за всю эту траву обещал денег отвалить. И зелий, – добавил другой.

– У Солвитуса боевых зелий кот наплакал, – предупредил целитель, перевернув страницу и принимаясь за второй лист. – Вам с них проку…

– Да ладно, лишними не будут! – Братья разом оживились, как будто почуяли, что он уже готов согласиться. – Не нам, так в клинику. А если попытается втюхать нам какую-нибудь «Сотую вытяжку на драконьем корне», так мы её Миирану впарим. Судя по тому, какой он смурной из «Цветущей розы» выходит, ему уже надо.

Андерс невольно фыркнул и, не удержавшись, поинтересовался:

– А если яд какой-нибудь?

– Яд тоже ему, – отмахнулся правый Хоук. – Ну или Атенриль. В общем, на яд покупатель всяко найдется. А если сам не найдется, Варрик придумает, кому его загнать.

– Все предусмотрели, да? – не скрывая усмешки, поддразнил их Андерс. Близнецы гордо кивнули и, одинаковым жестом склонив голову к плечу, вопросительно посмотрели на него, и одержимый сдался: – На Расколотую Гору так на Расколотую Гору. Хотя стрелоцвет в любом случае придется поискать, очень капризное растение…

По дороге выяснилось, что искать им предстояло не только стрелоцвет и прочие травы из солвитусова списка, но и остановившийся где-то в тех краях клан долийцев. Сказать, что Андерс удивился, означало бы сильно преуменьшить: насколько он помнил Веланну и её до крайности многозначительные оговорки, дождаться от них можно было разве что стрелы в брюхо, причем независимо от расы незваного гостя – «шемленов» свободные эльфы ненавидели, а своих городских сородичей презирали. И продемонстрированный одним из Хоуков простенький амулет, больше всего напоминавший высохшую персиковую косточку с врезанным в неё кусочком агата, вовсе не казался ему надежной гарантией безопасности.

Вообще-то раньше Андерс представлял себе сбор лекарственных трав немного иначе. Занятие это, предположительно, было мирным и спокойным, и самой сложной его частью должна была стать попытка объяснить Дару с Рианом, чем же отличается безобидный и бесполезный курчавый солнцецвет от солнцецвета пушистого, жгучие листья которого являлись главным компонентом зелья от гнилой лихорадки.

Расставаться со своими иллюзиями целителю пришлось уже в бою: когда из первого же куста на него выскочил моровой паук размером с теленка, он, не ожидавший никакого подвоха, попросту растерялся и не придумал ничего лучше, чем швырнуть в тварь наспех собранную ледяную хватку. Мгновением спустя каменный кулак отбросил паука прочь, прямо под клинок рианова посоха. Андерс выдохнул, благодарно кивнул близнецам и, тряхнув головой, наклонился за выпавшим из рук стеблем эмбриума.

От намерения разделить отряд, поручив Дару с Рианом сбор тех растений, которые были им известны, пришлось отказаться, поскольку моровые пауки, обычно прятавшиеся в самых глубоких щелях и самых тесных пещерах, лезли чуть не из каждого куста. Почти половину своей целебной добычи Андерс затоптал самолично, уворачиваясь от летающих вокруг хитиновых лап: попытки братьев уничтожать неприятеля аккуратно, чтобы дать ему возможность заниматься своим делом, далеко не всегда приводили к нужному результату. К немалому его изумлению, с пауками нередко соседствовали оголодавшие до полного озверения разбойники, сообразительностью не превосходившие обезумевших от скверны восьмилапых тварей – ни тем, ни другим не хватало ума понять, что сладить с парой боевых магов и крепким парнем с двуручником (да и Андерс вообще-то отнюдь не был – и, что важнее, не выглядел – беспомощной дамочкой, не говоря уже о Варрике) им не под силу.

– Совсем они одичали в этом своем Киркволле, – заключил один из близнецов после очередной стычки, резкими от раздражения движениями стирая кровь с лезвия посоха.

– Все как один смерти ищут, – подтвердил второй, пытавшийся свести вместе края зиявшей на рукаве мантии дыры. Рану Андерс уже исцелил, но вот на ткань его магия не действовала.

– Ты преувеличиваешь, – усомнился присевший на нагретый солнцем валун целитель. – Прямо-таки все?

Вздохнув, Хоук бросил бесполезное занятие и, глянув на встревоженно изучавшего кромку своего клинка Карвера, пожал плечами:

– Может, и не все, но… – Он вздохнул снова и, усевшись рядом с Андерсом, принялся обстоятельно объяснять: – В Лотеринге все было по-другому. Деревушка была небольшая, но не так чтобы совсем уж глушь – все-таки Имперский Тракт рядом. Торговцы всякие со своей охраной, бандиты забредали… В общем, приходилось иногда объяснять, кто в доме хозяин, – с усмешкой проговорил Хоук и, помолчав, продолжил: – И вот честное слово, я и не упомню даже, чтобы там бои до смерти велись. Бывало, пришибут кого в суматохе, но так, чтобы до последней капли крови драться – такого никогда не было. Выяснили, кто сильнее, и все, расползлись по своим норам раны зализывать. Победитель пользуется плодами своей победы, побежденный скрипит зубами и мечтает о реванше. И ничего больше.

– А местным, киркволльским, как будто и правда жизнь надоела, – договорил за него второй. – Можно подумать, у них принципы есть. И ведь поговоришь – разумные вроде люди, выгоду свою знают, а как до драки дойдет, так даже самый циничный самовлюбленный ублюдок разом в берсерка обращается. Победа или смерть, хха. – Он пнул подвернувшийся под ноги труп и добавил: – И эти не лучше. Я не знаю даже, в воде у них тут что-то такое, что ли…

– Если бы в воде – а также в пище или воздухе – и впрямь присутствовало какое-то вещество, оно оказывало бы постоянное действие, – задумчиво проговорил Андерс и, почувствовав заинтересованные взгляды близнецов, тоже пожал плечами: – Делать какие-либо выводы ещё рано. Как-то мне мало верится в такое повальное стремление к смерти.

– А ты припомни, сколько человек после встречи с нами живых оставалось, – снова поднявшись на ноги, посоветовал сидевший рядом с ним Хоук. – Сам ведь не раз видел – пока всех не перережешь, не успокаиваются.

Увы, возможности как следует обдумать этот вопрос и подвести итоги собственного опыта у Андерса так и не появилось. Пауков у подножия Расколотой Горы развелось совершенно неприличное количество, а на смену съеденным, должно быть, разбойникам пришли одинокие пугливые гарлоки, при виде живой добычи разом терявшие всю свою робость и с истошным воем кидавшиеся в бой. Особой опасности для отряда они не представляли, но отвлекаться на сторонние размышления все равно не стоило.

О своем намерении отыскать ещё и поселившийся неподалеку от Киркволла клан эльфов даже увлекшиеся истреблением супостатов близнецы вспомнили, кажется, лишь тогда, когда из очередных зарослей высунулся сначала листовидный наконечник стрелы, затем тугой лук из серебристой древесины сильвана, а после этого и сама лучница, сердито сверкавшая зелеными глазами в темной паутинке валласлина. Андерс, ожидавший увидеть очередного паука, опустил руку с почти готовой руной паралича, но гасить заклятие все-таки не стал. Кто их знает, этих долийцев.

Впрочем, стрела так и осталась на тетиве. Воспользовавшись секундным замешательством принявшихся спорить друг с другом дозорных, Хоук вытащил из-за пазухи давешний амулет и успел ткнуть им в лицо охотнице. Та поморщилась и открыла было рот для протеста, но под укоряющим взглядом своего куда более рассудительного напарника сдалась и, раздраженно мотнув головой, указала им на уходившую в густые заросли узкую тропку.

– Хранительница ожидает тебя… вас, – соизволил пояснить эльф, переводя сдержанно-недоуменный взгляд с Дара на Риана и обратно. Близнецы сухо кивнули и, жестом велев остальным держаться поближе, направились к лагерю.

– Если… если причинишь кому-нибудь вред, шем, я тебя убью! – словно спохватившись, крикнула вслед долийка. Карвер, даже не потрудившись обернуться только пренебрежительно дернул плечом в ответ, а Хоуки-старшие как будто и вовсе не услышали.

Однако беззаботная лихость из их повадки пропала, как не было. Андерс тоже держался настороже, уже не испытывая особого желания перебрасываться с ними шутливыми репликами, как пять минут назад – до того ли, когда в любой момент можешь стрелу между ребер получить. Одержимый ещё крепче уверился в том, что все долийки сумасшедшие, и ничего хорошего от оставшейся позади охотницы не ждал.

Занимавшиеся своими делами эльфы при виде состоявшего по большей части из людей отряда замирали и провожали их изумленными и слегка испуганными взглядами, от которых Андерсу почему-то хотелось вцепиться в посох обеими руками и забиться куда-нибудь, где его спина будет прикрыта не только едва достававшим макушкой ему до лопаток гномом. Поводов тревожиться у него не было, ему было уже почти стыдно за то, что он заподозрил ни в чем не повинных эльфов невесть в чем – но даже отстаивавший презумпцию невиновности Справедливость как будто несколько умерял свой пыл при виде того, какими скупыми и экономными стали вдруг движения старших Хоуков, обычно двигавшихся с порывистой грацией игривых молодых хищников.

Хранительница Маретари оказалась седой сухощавой женщиной с выцветшей от времени татуировкой и спокойной материнской улыбкой. Никаких признаков особого долийского безумия Андерс в ней не заметил и несколько расслабился, не торопясь, впрочем, верить в то, что находится в безопасности. Чему немало поспособствовало то, что после пары приветственных фраз всех, кроме Дара с Рианом, аккуратно оттеснили в сторону, позволив остановиться лишь тогда, когда разобрать слова беседующих стало уже невозможно.

Одержимый переглянулся с Варриком и на всякий случай перехватил посох поудобнее, стараясь не привлекать внимания к своему жесту. Набычившийся Карвер играл в гляделки с одним из охотников, которые стояли между ним и его братьями, и на аккуратное похлопывание по локтю – выше Варрик тянуться поленился – не отреагировал, но зато безропотно позволил Андерсу выйти вперед, не сказав ни слова насчет лезущих куда не надо магов.

Со стороны сразу стало заметно, что дружелюбные жесты Маретари – то, как время от времени она со сдержанной ласковостью, в полном соответствии с человеческими правилами приличий касалась руки Дара или плеча Риана – на деле были опасливо-аккуратны, будто Хранительница пыталась успокоить встревоженного дикого зверя, готового кинуться ей на горло. Лица близнецов, отвечавших вежливо, но немногословно, были бесстрастны, ни во взглядах, ни в жестах не было гнева или страха. Однако Андерсу вдруг подумалось, что свойственная им мягкость обращения была чем-то сродни той осторожности, что присуща обычно крупным и очень сильным людям, которые в глубине души побаиваются ненароком кому-нибудь навредить.

Сейчас же во всем облике старших Хоуков на редкость отчетливо читалось полное отсутствие желания беречь окружающих.

Беседа, однако, окончилась мирно – насколько Андерс вообще мог судить об этом с расстояния в половину полета стрелы. Во всяком случае, Маретари, церемонным жестом коснувшись лба и сердца кончиками пальцев, улыбнулась снова, а Дар с Рианом коротко, но вежливо поклонились. Андерс заподозрил, что подобный поклон в обществе благородных сочли бы пренебрежительным на грани допустимого, однако Хранительница либо не сумела оценить эту тонкость, либо предпочла её не заметить. Или, возможно, у него самого было слишком буйное воображение, поскольку в манерах аристократов он разбирался не то чтобы очень хорошо.

Вот только спокойнее ему не стало. От возвращавшихся к спутникам близнецов все ещё шибало сдерживаемой до поры мощью, и Андерс невольно облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы, пытаясь утихомирить вдруг подавшие голос инстинкты, которые требовали то ли немедленно бросить вызов потенциальному сопернику, то ли припасть на брюхо, демонстрируя покорность сильнейшему. Это было бы глупо, согласился одержимый, почти так же глупо и ненужно, как оспаривать главенство Стража-Командора, и вообще разумному существу не к лицу подобные звериные порывы – но даже вопреки нешуточному раздражению Справедливости что-то внутри продолжало сладко подрагивать.

Вернуть себе способность рассуждать здраво оказалось куда сложнее, чем Андерс надеялся. И дело было, пожалуй, даже не в задавленном наконец неуместном возбуждении, а в том, что разум вторил инстинкту тревожным набатом: раз братья сочли необходимым продемонстрировать свою… небезобидность, у этого должна была быть причина.

– Все в порядке. – Как будто почуяв его тревогу, Хоуки заулыбались – знакомой, лукаво-теплой улыбкой – ещё за три шага до них, но вздыхать с облегчением Андерс не спешил. – Нас действительно ждали. Хранительница предложила нам гостеприимство клана.

Карвер буркнул что-то про гостеприимство с копьями, но главная причина его недовольства, необычно крепкий для эльфа рыжий долиец с недоброй ухмылкой, уже куда-то делась, и распространяться на этот счет мечник не стал. Варрик согласно хмыкнул, но, повинуясь едва заметному жесту одного из старших братьев, закинул Бьянку за спину – взамен, правда, передвинув под руку сумку с дымовыми и зажигательными бомбами.

– Думаешь, можно положиться на её слово? – мельком глянув на пожилую эльфийку, продолжавшую улыбаться ласково и чуть снисходительно, все-таки спросил Андерс. – Не сочти меня параноиком, но мой опыт общения с долийскими женщинами… не вдохновляет, мягко говоря.

– Они ненадежны, как весенний лед, – понизив голос, ровно проговорил Дар. – Но Маретари стара и уже куда меньше подвержена влиянию своей природы.

– Тем более что мы не совершили ничего такого, чем заслужили бы смерть – особенно учитывая то, что за оную пришлось бы заплатить жизнями почти всего её клана, – пожав плечами, добавил Риан. – Она в ответе за них и не станет рисковать без повода.

– Ну а мы постараемся не оскорбить каких-нибудь их мудреных обычаев, – со вздохом заключил Варрик. – Так, на всякий случай.

Наверно, это должно было его успокоить, мысленно хмыкнул Андерс. Справедливость его скептицизма явно не понял, и ещё несколько минут ему пришлось потратить на то, чтобы выпутаться из собственных мыслей, отделяя свое недоверие к долийцам от наивных надежд духа, подкрепленных андерсовой же верой в старших Хоуков, неизменно защищавших тех, кого они признали своими.

Однако причин для тревоги более весомых, чем вполне объяснимая и понятная настороженность товарищей, у Андерса так и не появилось. Напротив, после того, как близнецы побеседовали с Хранительницей, неприязнь долийцев к чужакам заметно пошла на убыль, и вскоре ничто не напоминало о напряженности первых минут. Охотники, мастера и хлопотавшие у котлов и аравелей женщины вернулись к своим делам, и вскоре, кажется, и вовсе перестали замечать присутствие шемленов. Любопытные остроухие детишки продержались дольше, но и они, убедившись, что «страшные шемы» не собираются оправдывать свою жуткую славу, потеряли к ним интерес.

История с амулетом, как выяснилось, была ещё далека от завершения. Необходимость самолично возлагать эту побрякушку на находившийся почти у самой вершины Расколотой Горы старый алтарь Андерсу тоже казалась сомнительной, но в одном он вынужден был согласиться с близнецами: здесь правила устанавливали не они. И если Маретари утверждала, что для исполнения договора нужный ритуал должны были провести именно хранители амулета, приходилось верить ей на слово.

Однако отправляться в путь было уже поздно. Над лагерем сгущались сумерки, и лезть по крутым и извилистым горным тропам в темноте было бы опасно и попросту глупо. Ночевка у долийцев Андерса не прельщала, но вероятность сверзиться с обрыва, не заметив подвернувшегося под ноги камня, нравилась ему ещё меньше.

Нужно было как-то скоротать время до утра. Целитель, присев у ничейного костра, разобрал свою дневную добычу, слегка удивившись её количеству – он-то думал, что времени между стычками ему едва хватало на то, чтобы выдрать пару попавшихся на глаза стебельков. Остальные разбрелись по всему лагерю: несколько освоившийся Карвер, кажется, пытался подкатывать к какой-то охотнице, а Варрика Андерс заметил вначале у прилавка местного кузнеца, а затем рядом с тощим эльфом, который защитным жестом прижимал к груди небольшую арфу. Хоуки-старшие слонялись по стоянке как будто безо всякой цели, но в их взглядах не было ни тени этой обманчивой расслабленности.

Вопреки опасениям одержимого, долийцы-мужчины оказались созданиями вполне здравомыслящими. Они, конечно, все равно не горели желанием общаться с каким-то настырным шемом, однако той свирепой надменности, которой запомнилась ему Веланна, тоже не демонстрировали. А мастер Вараторн, после того как Андерс сумел убедить его в том, что не покушается на секреты его искусства, и вовсе оказался весьма приятным собеседником.

И все равно Андерс почувствовал себя гораздо уверенней, заметив, что кто-нибудь из их отряда всегда находился в пределах видимости.

Для ночлега им предоставили пару аравелей. Неожиданно взбунтовавшийся Карвер заявил, что он уже взрослый и ему до смерти надоело даже спать под присмотром старших, и решительно двинулся вслед за выбравшим дальний от костра кораблик Варриком. Андерс, полагавший, что делить крышу с гномом придется именно ему, даже слегка растерялся и вопросительно глянул на близнецов, но они только издали какой-то совсем особенный, типично старшебратский смешок и, пренебрежительно ухмыльнувшись, направились ко второму аравелю.

Внутри долийский кораблик оказался вовсе не таким тесным, каким казался снаружи, и места для троих далеко не субтильных мужчин в нем хватало с лихвой. Андерс усилием воли заставил себя не жалеть об этом и расстелил свое одеяло на вполне пристойном расстоянии от двух других, по примеру Хоуков положив посох под руку. Просто так, на всякий случай, потому что проку с него в небольшой коробочке аравеля было бы мало.

Дар с Рианом уже успели свернуться уютным, неизменно вызывавшим у него смутную зависть клубком, накрывшись обоими своими одеялами сразу, и Андерс, с чуть насмешливой церемонностью пожелав им спокойной ночи, закрыл глаза. А потом и вовсе отвернулся к противоположной стене, чтобы стало хоть чуточку легче справляться с искушением приподнять веки, украдкой любуясь ими из-под ресниц.

Заснуть оказалось куда проще, чем он думал. И его даже не мучили кошмары… по крайней мере, кошмары Стражей. Однако он все равно проснулся посреди ночи, вздрагивая от невыносимого напряжения, и несколько мгновений гадал, что же было в его сне такого, что его вышвырнуло обратно в реальность настолько резко – ему никак не удавалось успокоить сбитое дыхание, как будто он едва сумел выплыть с большой глубины. Его окутывал жар, словно тепло его тела умножилось троекратно и теперь растекалось по венам расплавленным стеклом, прозрачным и жгучим.

И лежал он явно не в своем одиноком целомудренном уголке.

Андерс осторожно приоткрыл глаза и замер. Лицо мирно спавшего Дара было совсем рядом, казалось, он мог ощутить его дыхание губами… и ещё ближе было дарово бедро между его ног, прижатое к паху жестом откровенным и неизбежно естественным. iПочти/i прижатое. Андерс сглотнул, неимоверным усилием воли сдержав движение собственных бедер, невольно качнувшихся навстречу, к дразнящему теплу, ясно ощущавшемуся даже сквозь несколько слоев ткани, и, кое-как совладав с собой, осторожно отодвинулся. Вернее, попытался, потому что Риан, практически лежавший на спине брата и размеренно сопевший ему в затылок, крепко обнимал Андерса за талию, как будто нарочно выбрав такое место, в котором жар чужой ладони отзывался во всем его теле мелкой сладкой дрожью.

Андерс коротко, неровно вздохнул, чуть не сорвавшись на всхлип, и задержал дыхание, боясь, что движение воздуха потревожит сон Дара. Пальцы которого бережно, самыми кончиками касались его лица возле уголка глаза, там, где кожа тоньше всего, и эта едва ощутимая ласка отчего-то казалась настолько бесстыдной, что по сравнению с ней все остальное меркло, словно погасшая свеча рядом с лесным пожаром.

Несколько невыносимо долгих мгновений он думал, что все-таки не сможет сдержаться. Придвинется ближе, потрется о бедро Хоука порывисто и нетерпеливо, наверняка не совладав с уже сжимавшим горло жадным стоном, вцепится в сухие узкие губы поцелуем – и будь что будет.

Андерс выдохнул. Медленно и осторожно, помня, как тогда, в гамленовой халупе, Дар – или Риан? – отозвался на всего лишь слишком резкий вздох. Повернул голову, разрывая контакт с пальцами Дара, аккуратно вывернулся из-под риановой руки, случайно – конечно же, случайно! – чуть не влепившись пахом в дарово колено, и тихонько отполз в сторону. Дар чуть заметно нахмурился во сне, шевельнул кистью, как будто надеясь нашарить его скулу снова, и притих. Риан, поерзав, обхватил брата поперек груди и тоже замер, слегка сдвинув брови.

Андерс беззвучно взвыл и, машинально схватив откатившийся к стене посох, выскочил из аравеля.

На такой высоте ночью было куда свежее, чем в душных катакомбах Клоаки. Он вдохнул полной грудью, пытаясь успокоить дыхание, и горло немедля продрало опасным, сулящим ангину, а то и что похуже, холодом. Пронизывающий ветерок пробрался сквозь незачиненные прорехи в мантии, зябкой дрожью отозвавшись в разгоряченном теле, и Андерс раздраженно скрипнул зубами.

Нет, он не станет возвращаться, как бы его ни тянуло обратно. Как бы ни хотелось хотя бы просто лечь рядом, обнять, снова ощутить живое тепло. Он должен был немедленно взять себя в руки. В конце концов, он уже давно не мальчишка, только-только сообразивший, что член – устройство многофункциональное.

Андерс решительно кивнул самому себе и, почти до боли в суставах стиснув древко посоха, стремительно двинулся вперед.

Впрочем, порыв его иссяк уже на третьем шаге, и дальше он брел, еле-еле передвигая ноги. Сбежать от себя самого – и от Справедливости – ему все равно не удалось бы, а уходить из лагеря смысла не было.

В небольшой долине было тихо. Эльфы давным-давно разошлись по своим аравелям, и покой их стоянки нарушали только фырканье галл и негромкое потрескивание нескольких оставленных на ночь костров. Андерс, окончательно перестав понимать, какого демона его куда-то понесло глухой ночью, невесело хмыкнул и уселся у огня, стараясь подставлять слабому, но удивительно противному ветру как можно меньшую часть своего тела.

– Что бы ни потревожило твой сон, гость, – слишком погрузившийся в размышления Андерс чуть не подскочил, когда у него за спиной раздался негромкий голос, – здесь тебе нечего опасаться.

Возвышавшаяся за его левым плечом тень пересекла границу освещенного круга, и одержимый, не поднимаясь, вежливо склонил голову перед Хранительницей. Маретари грациозно опустилась на землю с другой стороны от костра и снова едва заметно улыбнулась, обозначая дружелюбие.

– Благодарю, все в порядке… эм-м… миледи, – осторожно проговорил Андерс. Улыбка эльфийки светилась теплом и лаской, вся она была – обещание защиты и безопасности, и взгляд её был взглядом матери… Преподобной матери, из тех, что носили свои одеяния десятилетиями, до костей пропитавшись ложью собственной веры, и готовы были, не задумавшись ни на миг, сломать строптивого мага во имя сохранения всеблагого порядка.

– Ты не веришь, – понимающе качнула узким подбородком Маретари. – Как и твои друзья. Я уверяла их, что мы не желаем никому зла и даже бою за собственную жизнь, скорее всего, предпочтем бегство… Однако они все равно охраняли тебя так, будто находились среди врагов. Должно быть, любой, попытавшийся войти в предоставленный вам аравель, поплатился бы за это жизнью.

– Вы преувеличиваете, почтенная, – наконец определившись с более-менее нейтральным обращением, покачал головой Андерс. Почти чиновничье «предоставленный», донельзя неуместное в напевной речи вольной эльфийки, царапнуло слух, вновь заставив его насторожиться. Даже настойчивое желание вдумчиво побеседовать с ней об отношении долийцев к магам – охотники и женщины на эту тему распространяться не желали, он уже проверил – несколько поутихло, как будто Справедливость тоже осознал несоответствие. – Я же вышел из аравеля безо всяких помех.

– Они оберегают тебя, а не стремятся посадить на привязь, – пожала плечами Маретари. – Ты волен идти, куда пожелаешь, но я не завидую тому, кто вздумает преградить тебе путь.

– Глупости, – раздраженно буркнул одержимый и торопливо поправился: – Вы неправы, почтенная. – Он поразмыслил с пару секунд и уточнил: – Впрочем, пытаться причинить какой бы то ни было вред любому из их спутников было бы… очень рискованно.

Хранительница негромко рассмеялась – так, словно какую-то глупость ляпнул он сам. Андерс нахмурился, но прочесть что-то на безмятежном, с выверенной до волоса улыбкой лице Маретари было невозможно.

– Иногда мне удается различить в круговерти случайностей поступь судьбы, – помолчав, тихо проговорила женщина. – И чаще всего мне хочется об этом забыть. Но Хранитель не вправе ступать вслепую, ибо за ним следует его народ. Я лишь хочу понять, каков ты.

– Зачем? На роль «поступи судьбы» куда больше подходят Дар с Рианом, – поежившись, настороженно отозвался Андерс. Ладонь больно уколола отслоившаяся от древка посоха щепка, и он осознал, что стиснул его слишком крепко, словно собираясь при первой же – и, скорее всего, единственной – возможности нанести удар. Как будто убийство Хранительницы в самом центре эльфийского лагеря могло как-то помочь ему защитить братьев, мирно спавших в крохотном деревянном кораблике.

– Ураган губит деревья и разносит в щепки аравели, но глазами его не увидеть. О его приближении узнаешь лишь по движению туч и стону ломающихся ветвей, – пожала плечами Маретари. Её улыбка на миг стала почти настоящей, безрадостной и напряженной. – И сейчас я до боли в глазах вглядываюсь в небо и напрягаю слух, стараясь понять, не пора ли мне бежать прочь со всех ног.

Беседа не складывалась. Говорить о том, что волновало Андерса, долийка считала бессмысленным, а от попыток убедить его в том, что братья Хоуки к нему неравнодушны, отмахивался уже он сам: изысканная поэтичность не делала аргументы Хранительницы более убедительными, чем подначки мистресс Селби. А то, что ему отчаянно хотелось и в самом деле в это поверить, было ещё одним доводом в пользу строгой оценки достоверности своих и чужих наблюдений.

Приходил Риан, сонный, полуголый, зато с посохом и вовсе не дремотным блеском в глазах. Он окинул их с Хранительницей цепким взглядом, кивнул сам себе и, перекинувшись с ними парой фраз, ушел обратно досыпать. Маретари усмехнулась так, будто само его появление полностью подтверждало её нелепые предположения, и на Андерса, вздумавшего доказывать величие обычной человеческой дружбы, посмотрела, как на неразумного ребенка. Действительно, кто бы ему поверил, особенно после того, как он только через полторы минуты смог заставить себя прекратить таращиться на задницу уходящего Хоука – когда эта самая задница скрылась из виду…

Утро Андерс встретил в на редкость поганом настроении. Строптивое смертное тело отчаянно хотело спать и трахаться, причем не абы с кем, а непременно с самым дорогим и желанным, и от неисполнимости обоих этих стремлений они становились лишь острее. Кроме того, одержимого мучила совесть: он бездарнейшим образом прое… потратил впустую целую ночь, потому что у него не вышло ни продуктивного общения с представителями иной культуры, ни даже нормального сна, необходимость которого Справедливость все-таки с грехом пополам признал. Пучок собранных накануне трав при солнечном свете выглядел донельзя жалко, прибавляя к отрезку упущенного времени ещё и вчерашний день, а впереди маячил долгий путь на вершину Расколотой Горы и какие-то сомнительные ритуалы.

Отоспавшиеся близнецы, напротив, вылезли из аравеля умиротворенные и почти довольные. Андерс завистливо вздохнул и усилием воли согнал с лица хмурое выражение, а после того, как обменялся с ними несколькими фразами, даже сумел улыбнуться. Получилось, правда, не очень хорошо, потому что Дар ободряюще похлопал его по плечу и твердо пообещал, что скоро они вернутся в клинику и займутся настоящим делом.

Сама Маретари, как выяснилось, карабкаться по крутым горным склонам вовсе не собиралась. Её Первую – ученицу, насколько понял Андерс – они нашли за первым же поворотом указанной им тропы, и он только обреченно вздохнул, осознав, что его предположение о повальном сумасшествии долиек, похоже, обрело ещё одно подтверждение.

Вообще говоря, Мерриль была довольно мила. В по-эльфийски огромных зеленых глазах не было ни намека на лукавство, её безграничная непосредственность казалась забавной и донельзя очаровательной, а достававшиеся старшим Хоукам восхищенные улыбки не вызывали у Андерса ровным счетом никакой ревности – настолько отчетливо читался в них не женский, не девический даже, а совершенно детский восторг. Карвер зато ревновал вовсю: огрызался на добродушно посмеивавшихся братьев, демонстративно напружинивал мускулы, без нужды перекидывая двуручник с одного плеча на другое, и раз за разом игнорировал бесплодность собственных попыток завязать с эльфийкой хоть сколько-нибудь продолжительный разговор.

Непосредственность Мерриль мгновенно перестала казаться Андерсу милой, когда жаждавшая похвастаться своими умениями девушка, поспешив без нужды, промахнулась и вместо вылезшего из какой-то расщелины драконлинга чуть не поджарила молнией Дара. Спасли его только недавно зачарованные руны на мантии: большая часть разряда рассыпалась безвредными искрами, а остального хватило лишь на то, чтобы заставить его раздраженно зашипеть. Его чешуйчатый противник, опешив, замер и вместо того, чтобы броситься в атаку, свирепо зашипел в ответ, и опомнившийся от секундного цепенящего ужаса Андерс одним ударом проморозил ящера до костей. Вонзившийся точно в центр туловища болт расколол драконлинга на десяток рубиново поблескивавших на сломе клиньев, и Варрик, лихо отсалютовав Хоуку зажигательной бомбой, швырнул её в тройку нацелившихся на Карвера тварей.

– Я просто никогда раньше не сражалась… ну, вместе с кем-то… – пугливо прикрывшись посохом, виновато пролепетала Мерриль, осторожно отодвинувшись подальше от Андерса. Придирчиво оглядев пострадавшего от собственной союзницы брата, Карвер пренебрежительно фыркнул, покосился на одержимого и напоказ прикрыл девушку плечом.

– Неудивительно, – отрезал целитель, так и не найдя в себе сил проявить снисходительность. Ожог, вообще говоря, был несерьезным, даже без волдыря; он осторожно ощупал покрасневшее пятно, но Хоук только резко вздохнул и в ответ на его встревоженный взгляд гордо бросил «Терпимо». Андерса это нисколько не утешило: с болтом, торчавшим у самого плечевого сустава, Дар говорил то же самое.

Мерриль, наверняка до последнего слова разобравшая то, что он ворчал себе под нос, покраснела и нервно трепыхнула кончиками заалевших ушей. В другое время Андерс заинтересовался бы не на шутку – считалось, что шевелить ушами эльфы все-таки не умеют – но сейчас его куда больше занимал Хоук, который пытался убедить его не тратить ману без нужды и угомонился только после того, как получил не то чтобы шутливую оплеуху.

После этого пришлось убеждать жаждавшую хоть как-то помочь Мерриль не лезть в драку. Отвесить подзатыльник ещё и ей Андерс не рискнул, побоялся попросту не рассчитать сил. Да и вообще бить женщину, которая не угрожала ему смертью, было как-то некрасиво.

Впрочем, в дальнейшем переданная на попечение Варрика долийка вела себя прилично. Андерс краем уха прислушался к негромкому, размеренному говорку гнома: кажется, тот убеждал Мерриль в том, что, согласно человеческим традициям, лезущая в бой женщина тем самым упрекает мужчин в неспособности её защитить, нанося им несмываемое оскорбление. Убедительно врать Варрик умел, и девушка немедленно принялась извиняться перед всеми разом, уверяя, что не хотела никого обидеть. В искренности её раскаяния Андерс сомневался, но когда с нагретого солнцем уступа, нависавшего над тропой, опять посыпались драконлинги, Мерриль тихонько отошла в сторону и только взволнованно ахала, если челюсти ящеров щелкали слишком близко от чьего-нибудь тела.

Встретившийся им примерно на полпути охотник из клана Маретари приблудным шемленам явно не обрадовался. Андерс полагал, что присутствие Первой послужит достаточным доказательством их благонадежности, но вышло почему-то наоборот. Язвительные замечания эльфа ему самому особенно обидными не показались, но Мерриль снова заалела ушами и, чуть не плача, принялась твердить, что тот неправ. Карвер шагнул было между ними, но Риан перехватил его за плечо и, одними губами шепнув «Не лезь», заставил остаться на месте. Охотник, однако, ничего не упустил, и к дюжине непонятных упреков прибавился более внятный: «Нечего за каких-то шемов прятаться». Старшие Хоуки обменялись долгими задумчивыми взорами, лучше многого другого свидетельствовавшими об их замешательстве, поскольку обычно им хватало одного намека на взгляд, но Мерриль вдруг гордо выпрямилась и, шагнув к соплеменнику, дрожащим голосом объявила, что негоже пренебрегать поручением Хранительницы ради вразумления не желающих думать. Охотник скептически фыркнул, но задержать двинувшуюся дальше по тропе Первую не попытался.

Пещеры Андерс никогда не любил. Особенно вот такие, обманчиво тихие, пахнущие глубинным папоротником, пылью и грибами. Вдобавок возле темного округлого лаза на редкость отчетливо ощущался трепет истонченной Завесы, отзывавшийся во всем теле неприятной вибрацией. Даже Карвер, не отличавшийся особой чуткостью, обеспокоенно хмурился и смотрел на обрамленный густым плющом проем с откровенным сомнением.

Однако Мерриль заявила, что это единственный путь на вершину, и лезть в пещеру все-таки пришлось.

Оба старших Хоука, как будто почуяв андерсову тревогу, держались рядом с ним. Ему даже показалось, что шагавший слева Риан ласково погладил его по руке, но легкое, едва ощутимое прикосновение вполне могло попросту ему примерещиться. Тем более что в следующее мгновение из покрывавшего пол пещеры лиственного перегноя с тихим хрустом полезли ожившие мертвецы, и всем им стало не до ободряющих жестов.

Под землей они провели не больше получаса, причем немалую часть этого времени занимались упокоением беспокойных трупов, каковое требовало полной сосредоточенности и, соответственно, не оставляло возможности тревожиться попусту. И все равно Андерс едва не умер от облегчения, когда они наконец выбрались наружу. После пещерного полумрака солнечный свет казался ослепительно ярким, и он заметил сиявший голубым светом барьер, только когда Дар подошел к нему и с детской непосредственностью ткнул в поблескивавшую пленку пальцем.

– Нам, похоже, именно туда, – без малейшего сомнения заключил он, обернувшись к Мерриль. – Будем взламывать или у тебя есть ключ?

– Я могу открыть! – тут же заулыбалась девушка. Должно быть, она, несмотря на уговоры Варрика, все же испытывала неловкость из-за своего бездействия. – Одну минутку!

Андерс с интересом уставился на неё. Уши ушами, но вот это было действительно любопытно. О чудесах древней эльфийской магии не болтал только ленивый, и возможность узнать о ней хоть что-то достоверное была подарком Создателя.

– Я сейчас все сделаю! – снова чирикнула Мерриль, жестом попросив Дара отодвинуться подальше. А затем размашисто полоснула зарукавным ножом по ладони.

Это длилось, казалось, целую вечность. Вначале слетела с самого кончика лезвия круглая красная капля, за ней, словно на веревочке, потянулась тонкая струйка крови, на полпути к земле превращаясь в тягучую алую дымку, от которой веяло гнилью и недоброй, ненадежной силой; затем продолговатые розовые ноготки эльфийки залило бордовым, словно у богатых орлейских аристократок, а потом красное облачко вздыбилось штормовой волной и, повинуясь её жесту, пожрало голубоватый барьер.

– Заклинание призыва, – оцепенело проговорил Андерс, едва осознав, что на самом деле на все это потребовалась лишь доля секунды. Горло ему тут же перехватило тягучей душной яростью, настоятельно требовавшей выхода. – Это же магия крови!

– Да, ну и что? – Гордая и чуточку смущенная улыбка обернувшейся Мерриль померкла, но она упрямо расправила плечи: – Я знаю, что делаю! Этот дух помог нам, правда же?..

– Называй вещи своими именами, – глухим, тяжелым, словно сами горы, голосом проговорил Риан. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Мерриль хватанула воздух ртом, как будто её ударили под дых, и, защитным жестом вскинув руки, отступила на шаг. – Ты призвала демона.

На плечи Андерсу как будто обрушилась вся тяжесть Тедаса. Близнецы даже не шевельнулись, колыхнувшаяся в ответ на заклятие долийки Завеса тоже была недвижна, и голос заговорившего вслед за братом Дара звучал ровно – но их гнев, всеобъемлющий и почти физически ощутимый, словно пригибал его к земле, угрожая сокрушить трепещущий в ужасе разум. Свирепствовавший в глубине андерсовой души Справедливость, ощутив бурлившую вокруг них мощь, вздрогнул и затаился, точно и ему стало страшно смотреть Хоукам в лицо.

Мерриль дрожала, как осиновый лист на ветру, но все ещё пыталась что-то доказать. Однако давать ей возможность оправдаться братья не собирались: стоило ей в очередной раз запнуться, и говорить начинал один из них. Оскорблять её они тоже не стремились, но даже равнодушного, без единого грубого слова анализа того, чему они были свидетелями в лагере и по пути к вершине, с лихвой хватило для того, чтобы возмущенный румянец на её щеках сменился мертвенной белизной. Вскоре эльфийку покинула сама мысль о сопротивлении, и каждая следующая фраза заставляла её сутулиться сильнее, словно прибавляя к её терзаниям новую тяжесть.

Даже когда близнецы наконец умолкли, легче не стало. Тишина казалась оглушительной, будто над ними всеми нависла готовая рухнуть скала. Каждый вдох давался Андерсу таким трудом, что от натуги начинали ныть болезненно пульсировавшие на висках жилы.

– Извини, Мерриль, – как будто целую вечность спустя проговорил Риан. Голос его, однако, звучал так, будто он не просил прощения, а объявлял смертный приговор. Андерс вдруг заметил, что и он тоже дышит тяжело и натужно-размеренно, явно стараясь взять себя в руки.

– Нам не следовало быть… столь поспешными в суждениях. – У Дара было преимущество в пару секунд. Искренности в его тоне было не больше, чем солнечного света на Глубинных Тропах, но и запредельного, на грани срыва, напряжения уже не чувствовалось.

– Нам слишком плохо известны традиции… твоего народа, затрагивающие эту… область знания. Вероятно, долийцы меньше ценят здравость рассудка, – закончил Риан. Присутствие близнецов больше не казалось настолько подавляющим, и Мерриль, которую била крупная дрожь, даже сумела выдавить из себя какую-то примирительную фразу. Братья церемонно склонили головы в намеке на поклон, и девушка, сбивчиво пролепетав что-то о близком к завершению пути, на подгибающихся ногах двинулась к спускавшейся в крохотную долинку тропке.

– Похоже, опасное это дело – сердить Половинок, – задумчиво пробормотал Варрик. Руки у гнома не дрожали, в его голосе, как всегда, слышалась усмешка, но и у него от напряжения побелели скулы. Андерс судорожно кивнул, но на то, чтобы ответить хоть какой-нибудь шуткой, сил у него так и не хватило.

По древнему эльфийскому кладбищу они шли, как и подобало, в молчании. Подходить к близнецам все остальные ещё опасались, и Дар с Рианом шли чуть поодаль. Выглядели они теперь скорее подавленными, чем разгневанными, и Андерс, поколебавшись, подошел к ним и ободряюще коснулся плеч.

– Я и не подозревал, что вы настолько ненавидите магию крови, – не придумав ничего лучше, негромко сказал он. Заговаривать о чем-то совершенно постороннем было бы оскорбительным лицемерием, но и упрекать братьев за внезапную жестокость у него язык не повернулся. Не ему их судить – кто знает, что натворил бы заразивший его своей яростью Справедливость.

– Дело не в магии крови, – отстраненно отозвался Дар. Его закаменевшее от напряжения плечо под ладонью целителя постепенно расслаблялось, но голос ещё казался выцветшим, словно от усталости. – Она всего лишь инструмент, пускай и… сомнительный.

– Неужели ты считаешь, что её применение может быть оправданным? – поразился Андерс. В его голосе, вопреки его собственной воле, лязгнули металлом гневные нотки, и чуть сутулившиеся братья резко выпрямились.

– У магии крови нет и не может быть оправданий, – отчеканил Риан, глядя прямо перед собой. Лица близнецов снова ожесточились, и горло Андерсу сдавило острым чувством вины. Однако прежде, чем он успел заговорить, Хоук тихо добавил: – Только иногда это не имеет значения.

– Но ведь всегда есть выбор, – стараясь говорить как можно мягче, напомнил целитель. – Я знал людей, которые предпочитали смерть обращению к демонам…

– А если речь идет не о твоей смерти? – не оборачиваясь, отозвался Дар. – Если к горлу твоей беременной, безмерно любимой жены приставляют нож, требуя провести ритуал на крови, и весь выбор, который у тебя остается – подчиниться, рискнув собой, или заплатить за собственное чистоплюйство чужой жизнью?

– Прости, – помолчав, тихо проговорил Андерс. О бедах случайных знакомцев так не говорят, значит… – У тебя была жена?

Он тут же прикусил язык, но близнецы, кажется, даже не заметили, что он полез не в свое дело. Риан только качнул головой и коротко ответил:

– У папы.

Выпытывать подробности Андерс не посмел. Он и так зашел слишком далеко, не говоря уже о том, что время и место были совсем неподходящими: Мерриль, переминавшаяся с ноги на ногу возле замшелого каменного куба, посматривала на Хоуков с явным нетерпением, хотя проявлять его более активно не решалась. Дар накрыл лежавшую у него на плече ладонь Андерса собственной, коротко пожал его пальцы и, аккуратно сняв их, шагнул к эльфийке:

– Ну, и что делать нам в этом ритуале?


	5. Глава 5

– Наш отец был малефикаром.  
В тишине опустевшей клиники негромко произнесенная фраза прозвучала, словно удар грома. Андерс невольно вздрогнул, чуть не опрокинув чернильницу, и торопливо отодвинул её в сторону. Хотя, честно говоря, даже залей он чернилами всю страницу, его черновику это не повредило бы – слова никак не желали складываться в предложения и он перечеркивал их раз за разом, не оставив на листке грубой сероватой бумаги живого места.  
А ещё ему, как назло, никак не удавалось понять, который из братьев пришел к нему на помощь сегодня, и он, вынужденный тщательно подбирать слова, чтобы не выдать своей неуверенности, совсем извелся. Подсказывать Справедливость отказался наотрез, а результаты его собственных наблюдений так и не дали определенных результатов. В клинике высшая стихийная магия была попросту не нужна, а низшие заклинания разных ветвей давались Дару с Рианом одинаково легко.  
– Ты ведь это хотел спросить, – поймав его взгляд, терпеливо проговорил Хоук и выпрямился, опираясь на мокрую швабру.– Ты на меня весь день смотрел так, словно тебе до смерти хотелось что-то узнать, но заговаривать об этом было стыдно.  
В его спокойном, идеально ровном голосе слышалась едва заметная вызывающая нотка, словно он ожидал осуждения. Андерс неловко улыбнулся и отвел взгляд, с излишней, пожалуй, старательностью закупоривая чернильницу. Справедливость – именно он, сейчас у одержимого не было никаких сомнений – действительно мог бы разразиться обвинительной речью, но позволять ему подобное Андерс не собирался. Ни за что.  
– Ты вовсе не обязан рассказывать мне об этом, – наконец проговорил он, стараясь говорить помягче. Это было глупо и совершенно нелогично, но после того, как он на собственной шкуре ощутил тень истинной силы близнецов, желание позаботиться о них, защитить, утешить стало только острее. Он сцепил пальцы в замок, стиснув их почти до хруста, потому что больше всего хотелось просто подойти к Хоуку, прижать к себе, погладить по волосам, как маленького…  
И оттрахать до звезд в глазах, чтоб он и думать забыл о своей несуществующей вине.  
Андерс сглотнул, пытаясь отделаться от совсем уж неуместных мыслей, и снова посмотрел на Хоука, который с насквозь фальшивым равнодушием ждал его ответа:  
– Я… очень сожалею о том, что достойного человека вынудили пойти на такое. – Одержимый невесело хмыкнул и, покачав головой, признался: – Знаешь, мне очень хочется пообещать тебе, что я уничтожу общество, в котором возможно подобное , и построю новое… но это, наверное, совсем глупо прозвучит, да?  
– Пожалуй, – согласился Хоук, снова принимаясь возить шваброй из стороны в сторону. Мелькнувшая на его губах слабая улыбка пропала так быстро, что Андерс чуть было не решил, что она ему попросту померещилась, но ему все-таки стало легче. Ненамного, впрочем.  
– Справедливость совсем запутался, – со смущенным смешком проговорил он после ещё одной долгой паузы. – Его, кажется, злит сама мысль о сделке с демоном, но то, что вы рассказали… Самоотверженность – одна из величайших добродетелей, и ему никак не удается уяснить, как же может подобное сочетаться в одном человеке.  
– Бедный дух, – не поднимая взгляда от влажного пола, почти усмехнулся в ответ Хоук, и Андерс поторопился продолжить:  
– Мне проще. Трудно, конечно, представить, чтобы магию крови можно было обратить во благо, но я уверен, что человек, воспитавший вас с братом… ну, братьями, сумел бы это сделать.  
Хоук глянул на него через плечо и чуть заметно, благодарно кивнул.  
– Насколько я понял – рассказывать о той истории в подробностях отец не любил – ему не пришлось делать чего-то… по-настоящему мерзкого, – через несколько минут проговорил он. Что-то в его голосе было ужасающе неправильным, Андерс чуть было не принялся уверять его, что ему вовсе не нужно оправдываться, что вина лежит не на его отце и тем более не на нем – и промолчал, не осмелившись его перебить. – По крайней мере, его не заставили причинять вред людям. Или брать под контроль чей-нибудь разум, или ещё что-нибудь в этом духе… – Недомытый пол закончился, Хоук посмотрел на него чуть ли не с сожалением и наконец обернулся, бросив грязную тряпку в ведро. – Впрочем, сотворенное им все равно вряд ли можно было назвать благом. Разве только для мамы, которая в конечном итоге все-таки выжила.  
Андерс медленно кивнул, не зная, что ответить. На языке вертелся ещё один вопрос, но задать его он, должно быть, не осмелится никогда. И требующий гребаной определенности Справедливость может идти в гребаный Черный Город, потому что это было бы попросту подло по отношению к человеку, от которого он видел только хорошее.  
– Он научил нас всему, что знал сам. – Второй близнец, в запылившейся мантии и с красновато-бурым пятном на левом сапоге, стоял у двери клиники, так и не переступив порог, и внимательно, безо всякого выражения смотрел на него. Первый, перед уборкой раздевшийся до рубашки, каким-то ненатурально естественным жестом отставил в сторону уже ненужную швабру и, глянув на брата через плечо, спокойно уточнил: – К счастью, нам пока удавалось либо справиться своими силами, либо попросту удрать.  
– Чай будете? – почему-то подумав, что всякие многословные заверения будут неуместны и неубедительны, невпопад спросил Андерс. – Правда, больше у меня ничего нет, я последнюю булку утром Сверчку отдал…  
– Предсказуемо, – ухмыльнулся Хоук в мантии и наконец шагнул внутрь, и Андерса захлестнула волна неожиданно острого облегчения. – Не переживай, жратвы я принес. Но кипяток и чашки с тебя.  
Уже когда Андерс, расчистив стол для чаепития и убрав свои бесполезные пока черновики, принялся наполнять пузатый медный чайник из отдельной бадейки с чистой питьевой водой, у него вдруг начали дрожать руки, а горло передавило запредельным ужасом осознания. Они ведь и в самом деле могли уйти. Насовсем. Если бы он их прогнал или просто дал хоть чем-нибудь понять, что ему неприятно присутствие сыновей и учеников – и учеников хороших, иначе он ничего не знает про Дара и Риана Хоуков – малефикара в его «обители исцеления»… От мысли о том, что он наверняка не услышал бы ни единого укоризненного слова, стало ещё поганей.  
Андерс глубоко вздохнул, посмотрел на выплеснувшуюся на пол воду – в чайнике осталась едва ли половина, на трех взрослых мужчин, один из которых Серый Страж, точно не хватит – и, крепче стиснув длинную рукоять грубого черпака, снова наполнил чайник до краев. Можно было сколько угодно твердить себе и Справедливости, что его реакция более чем естественна, но глубокого нутряного раздражения это не унимало. К чему бояться, когда все уже завершилось, и завершилось благополучно?  
Андерс, морщась, даже попытался объяснить на примерах: вспомнил, как когда-то висел на огромной высоте на свитой из ветхих простыней веревке, сосредоточенный и спокойный, как потом полчаса лежал среди камней, будучи попросту не в силах подняться, и глядел на отвесную стену башни Кинлох, на редкость ясно понимая, каким же был идиотом, и от души удивляясь тому, что простыни все-таки выдержали. Примера дух не понял, зато в свойственном ему занудстве породил вполне здравую мысль: тратить на запоздалые страхи то время, которое можно было посвятить общению с достойными смертными, было действительно очень глупо.  
Его сегодняшний Хоук, тот, который в рубашке – сейчас он, впрочем, накинул мантию на плечи – посмеивался, слушая кромсающего темную копченую колбасу брата, и Андерс неожиданно понял, что тот улыбнулся в первый раз за весь этот день. Нет, пугать пациентов суровыми взорами он вовсе не собирался, им доставались привычные, ободряющие или успокаивающие, в зависимости от обстоятельств, улыбки – но ничего больше. Андерс торопливо отвернулся к жаровне, пытаясь избавиться от нелогичного чувства вины, колючей змейкой свернувшегося у сердца. Ну не мог же он прямо у порога накинуться на Хоука с неприличными разговорами о магии крови, верно?..  
– Дар, не поможешь? – оглянувшись через плечо, попросил он. – А то мы два часа кипятка ждать будем…  
Хоук в рубашке кивнул и, поднявшись со стула, шагнул к нему. Андерс благодарно улыбнулся и, щедрым жестом указав ему на чайник, который на его крохотной жаровенке и правда закипал бы очень долго, вернулся к столу с кружками. Собственная уловка почему-то казалась недостойной и даже постыдной, но у него попросту не было сил и дальше лавировать на грани провала.  
– Неужели даже искушения никогда не было? – расставив на столе кружки и две щербатые тарелки, с чуть насмешливой улыбкой полюбопытствовал Андерс. Ему почему-то казалось, что теперь можно, что его все равно поймут правильно.  
– Было, – пожал плечами Риан и, закончив с колбасой, принялся резать плотный сероватый хлеб. – Один раз.  
– Когда отец только-только начал нас учить, – пояснил Дар, гревший чайник в окутанных пламенем ладонях. Он хмыкнул и смущенно добавил: – Это, наверно, всегда так – как узнаешь что-нибудь по-настоящему новое, сразу в душе что-то загорается – мол, вот теперь-то я…  
Андерс вопросительно посмотрел на близнецов, и Дар, коротко переглянувшись с братом, продолжил:  
– Правда, мы вовремя сообразили, что двух магов крови – причем, скорее всего, не очень сильных – попросту не хватит для того, чтобы взять под контроль всю андрастианскую церковь и удержать её хоть сколько-нибудь продолжительное время.  
– А ограничиваться разовыми акциями попросту бессмысленно, – хмыкнул Риан, придвинув Андерсу тарелку с бутербродами. – Ну выйдет преподобная мать на площадь своей деревушки и объявит, что магия более не проклятие Создателя – так ей же не поверит никто. Подумают, с ума сошла.  
– Для такого надо, чтобы она – причем не только она, а вообще все воцерковленные бабы и не только – годами потихоньку капала прихожанам на мозги, – закончил Дар и, удовлетворившись наконец температурой чайника, водрузил его на стол. – Что возвращает нас к вопросу о надежном контроле. Тупик. Нет смысла лезть в… это, если проку один хрен не будет.  
– А вы не мелочитесь, – несколько ошалело заметил Андерс. Его все равно подмывало заявить, что никакая высокая цель не оправдывает и так далее, но справиться с этим желанием не составило особого труда. Он-то явно был не из тех, кто вправе критиковать.  
– Ага, – покаянно развел руками Риан. – Нас тогда страшно злило, что приходится все время переезжать. Только новыми друзьями обзаведешься, как опять приходится сниматься с места. Снова и снова.  
– Юности вообще свойственна тяга к радикальным решениям, – заключил Дар и, вздохнув с каким-то даже сожалением, тоже потянулся за едой. Андерс переставил тарелку поближе к нему и жестом предложил Риану присоединяться.  
– А почему вы решили, что… – Андерс замялся, но затем, пересилив вбитую с юности привычку и явственное противодействие своего духа, все же договорил: – Что не добьетесь успеха в… магии крови? Есть… какие-то основания для подобного вывода?  
Близнецы обменялись короткими взглядами, и Риан, торопливо дожевав свой бутерброд, принялся объяснять:  
– Нет никаких оснований. Тут… как бы сказать… не попробуешь – не узнаешь, но с этим торопиться не хочется. Шансы так и помереть в неведении, увы, невелики. – Он на мгновение скривился, но затем, махнув рукой на уже открывшего рот брата, продолжил: – Это просто вопрос… мировой справедливости, что ли. Отец… Стихийщиком он был слабым, да и силовиком довольно средненьким. Зато малефикаром оказался очень талантливым, хоть это и не то, чем стоит хвастаться.  
– У нас, похоже, наоборот, – поспешно заглотив откушенный кусок, все-таки встрял Дар. – Стихийная магия нам дается очень хорошо, сам видел, так что, наверно, с чем-нибудь другим будет полный провал.  
– А папа даже лечить с её помощью мог, – печально поделился Риан и кинул на брата укоризненный взгляд, в ответ на который тот закатил глаза, но все же вернулся к еде. – Не вру, Андерс, честное слово.  
– Это невозможно, – уверенно возразил целитель, глянув на него почти с возмущением. – Магия крови для этого не предназначена.  
– Ясное дело, – хмыкнул Риан. – Отец все шутил, что это было все равно что больной зуб через задницу выдергивать.  
– Только даже он не пытался делать вид, что шутка смешная, – невесело усмехнулся Дар и, стряхнув с рукава крошки, принялся разливать чай. – А мама и подавно.  
– Что же это за болезнь такая была? – уткнувшись в исходящую паром кружку, озадаченно пробормотал себе под нос Андерс. В целительную силу малефикарского искусства ему не верилось, но врать близнецы, пожалуй, не стали бы. Склонности обелять себя ложью он за ними не замечал, сама мысль о чем-то подобном казалась абсурдной, однако вероятности того, что заблуждаться могли они сами, это не отменяло. – Хотя… если дело было в последствиях заклятия той же школы… Возможны варианты. – Он задумчиво почесал кончик носа и вопросительно посмотрел на Хоуков: – И все-таки, что же это было?  
– Это… дело семьи, – замявшись, проговорил Риан голосом одновременно решительным, очень мягким и даже немного виноватым. Растерявшийся на мгновение Андерс спохватился и понимающе кивнул, гадая, почему же вполне однозначная фраза вопреки всякой логике прозвучала для него не отказом, а скорее… приглашением.  
Ужин заканчивали в тишине. Несмотря на весьма неоднозначную тему завершившейся беседы, воцарившееся за столом молчание вовсе не казалось тягостным. Напротив, Андерс ощущал какое-то спокойное удовлетворение – словно все было правильно и справедливо.  
– Разобраться бы ещё с тем, что наговорила Флемет, – заметил он, когда с бутербродами и чаем было покончено и Риан вытащил со дна корзинки три глиняные чашки с запеченными в патоке яблоками. Монна Леандра не упускала возможности побаловать своих мальчиков – и Андерса почему-то тоже.  
– Это ты про то, что она вначале обращалась к нам с Рианом, как к одному, причем называла нас «дитя двух сторон зеркала», а после того, как я попытался пошутить насчет нашей якобы всепричастности, нагло нас оборжала и с явной издевкой поинтересовалась, действительно мы думаем, будто у зеркала только две стороны? – переспросил Дар.  
– Да, а ещё про «мир, стоящий на краю пропасти», – хмыкнул Андерс, стараясь не смотреть, как тот слизывает расползшуюся в кашу яблочную мякоть с пальцев. Ну вот не было у него в клинике чайных ложек, теперь приходилось мучиться. – И про все остальное тоже.  
– С миром просто, – уверенно заявил Риан, аккуратно вытянув из своей чашки длинную полупрозрачную шкурку с отчетливо видневшейся на ней дыркой от червячьего лаза. – Мир вечно стоит на краю пропасти. То война, то вот Мор был, то ещё какое-нибудь стихийное бедствие. Ничего нового.  
Андерс невольно рассмеялся. Таким же тоном Хоук, наверное, перечислял бы что-то вроде: «Крыша у амбара протекла, пшеницу на дальней пашне поломало, или вот крысы повадились копченья воровать…». Как будто все это были беды будничные и, в общем-то, совсем нестрашные. И Андерс даже готов был поверить, что именно так близнецы и думали.  
– Она же женщина, – напомнил он. – Более того – ведьма, а значит, женщина вдвойне. Вы в самом деле считаете, что она могла иметь в виду именно то, что сказала?  
– А почему нет? – искренне изумился Дар.– То, что мы не видим в её словах смысла, ещё не значит, что его там нет.  
Однако попытка все-таки обнаружить в туманных речах Аша'белланар этот самый смысл окончилась неудачей. Предостережения её были понятны и запутаны одновременно, как у бродячих ривейнских гадалок – истинные Провидицы свою родину практически не покидали, а беспокойные полукровки, все как одна, были не более чем искушенными в плетении словесных кружев шарлатанками  
– Только одно и понятно, – в конце концов заключил Дар, – что спокойной жизни нам не будет.  
– А когда была? – философски переспросил Риан. Андерс тихо хмыкнул: ему никак не удавалось отделаться от мысли, что за намеками Флемет стояло нечто большее, однако убедить в этом близнецов ему так и не удалось. Да он и сам сознавал, что его выводы основаны по большей части на его же предположениях. Вот только смутная, тусклая тревога никак не отступала.  
На то, чтобы сполоснуть кружки и стряхнуть крошки с тарелок, много времени не потребовалось. Под укоряющим взглядом Андерса Дар все-таки надел накинутую на плечи мантию как положено и примотал на запястье защитный амулет, который перед работой сунул в карман, и одержимый, одобрительно кивнув, проводил близнецов к двери.  
– Спасибо тебе, – замешкавшись на пороге, вдруг сказал Риан. Андерс, не сразу сообразивший, за что его благодарят, в недоумении посмотрел на него, и Хоук, улыбнувшись почти застенчиво, вдруг крепко обнял его и неловко похлопал по спине. Андерс неуверенно ответил на объятие, и Риан, сжав напоследок его плечо, разомкнул руки.  
– Да не за что… – смущенно проговорил одержимый. На краю сознания плескалось чужое недоумение: смысла человеческих ритуалов Справедливость никогда не понимал, но даже он чуял, что происходило что-то важное.  
– Есть, – убежденно возразил Дар и, улыбнувшись, тоже его обнял. Андерс на мгновение прикрыл глаза, блаженно замерев в его руках, и осторожно погладил его по спине.  
Он никак не мог перестать улыбаться, закрывая за братьями дверь и гася ещё горевшие в клинике свечи. Конечно, это был всего лишь дружеский жест, просто выражение благодарности, но Андерсу чудилось, что мимолетно коснувшееся его тепло чужого тела успело просочиться внутрь и свернуться в груди уютным мохнатым клубком. Даже сожаления о том, что он опять один на своей шаткой койке, казались сущей мелочью: он лежал с открытыми глазами, глядя в темноту, и вспоминал. Каждый жест, каждый взгляд; их лукавый прищур и заговорщицкий шепот в самое ухо, сейчас отчего-то казавшийся ему подарком, а не нечаянной пыткой; то, как тогда, в долийском лагере, захолодевшие, невыразительные, будто гранитные скалы глаза близнецов, обращаясь на него, начинали чуть заметно искриться, словно тот же гранит под лучом полуденного солнца…  
Все и впрямь было удивительно правильно. Он доверил Дару с Рианом свою тайну и вместо привычного осуждения встретил понимание и принятие, на которые уже не смел надеяться. А теперь смог доказать – им и себе самому, что, должно быть, было даже важнее – что действительно достоин их дружбы.  
Сон, обычно наваливавшийся на него каменной плитой или, напротив, ускользавший, будто рыба из рук, подкрался незаметно и лег на грудь пушистым меховым покрывалом. Но в этот раз Андерсу не пришлось ни терзаться порожденным скверной кошмаром, ни изнывать от неутоленного желания: ему снилось, что он просто спит. Что обнаженной кожи касается плотная ткань тяжелого теплого одеяла, такого большого, что нет нужды сворачиваться в комочек в надежде спрятать от сквозняков хотя бы самые уязвимые точки тела. Что под головой у него – мягкая, гладкая, будто шелковая, подушка, достаточно крепкая, чтобы дать опору ноющей после утомительного дня шее. Что его спину греет жар чужого сильного тела, заставляя даже сквозь сон улыбаться в предвкушении, и тем же жаром он дышит, касаясь щекой чьих-то растрепанных волос.  
Просыпаться измотанным, дрожащим от мучительного возбуждения было гораздо привычней. Разомлевшее, невесть отчего согретое до основания тело ещё помнило окутывавшее его тепло, и от этого ещё тоскливей было сознавать, что все это было не более чем сном. Андерс глубоко вздохнул и, поджав ноги, натянул повыше свое давно прохудившееся покрывало: предрассветные сквознячки уже пробирались под одежду, покалывая противным сырым холодком.  
А кое-кто, кажется, обещал присматривать за моими снами, устало, без особой злости подумал он, не надеясь, впрочем, донести свою мысль до адресата. Справедливость, однако, озадачился настолько явственно, что на несколько мгновений Андерс даже почувствовал себя человеком с полноценным раздвоением личности.  
Да, это был приятный сон, согласился он. В чем, собственно, и проблема.  
В ответ тяжелой волной накатил стыд. Он ценил, по-настоящему ценил дружбу Дара и Риана, и ни за что не рискнул бы ею просто ради удовлетворения глупых желаний смертного тела – и все равно не мог прекратить мечтать о том, чтобы эта дружба стала… чем-то большим. Даже несмотря на то, что сам толком не знал, как оно, большее, должно выглядеть. Даже зная, что не вправе подвергать их такому риску.  
Андерс скрипнул зубами и, отбросив одеяло в сторону, резко сел на кровати. Валяться дальше не было никакого смысла, отдыха уже не вышло бы – споры со Справедливостью выпивали силы не хуже самых трудных заклятий, вот только проку с них было куда меньше. Он одернул мантию резким от раздражения жестом и вышел из своей каморки, собираясь подготовить клинику к наступающему дню.  
Через несколько минут в дверь постучали, робко и неровно. Два удара, пауза, ещё три, пауза, один. Андерс аккуратно опустил ведро с плескавшейся в нем грязной тряпкой на пол и, подхватив стоявший в углу посох, открыл. Осторожничал он зря: у порога переминался с ноги на ногу тощий бледный парнишка, который торопливо сунул ему в руку сложенный вчетверо клочок бумаги и тут же пустился бегом, дробно стуча грязными босыми пятками по утоптанным до каменной твердости земляным «мостовым» Клоаки.  
Андерс хмыкнул и, прислонившись спиной к закрытой двери, развернул записку. И поморщился: первым делом в глаза бросился увенчанный пышными оленьими рогами пламенеющий меч, кем-то из их старых товарищей выбранный в качестве пометки «Крайне срочно!». Кажется, оный товарищ собирался потом придумать что-нибудь менее нелепое, но, как известно, именно временные решения чаще всего остаются в истории.  
Однако медлить ему и впрямь не стоило. Андерс запер клинику, перевесил незажженную лампу на пустой крюк по другую сторону двери, порадовавшись, что успел договориться с близнецами хоть о каком-то условном знаке, и быстрым шагом двинулся к лазу, выходившему в Нижний Город возле рынка.  
В маленькой лачуге за старой литейной было тесно, три человека в неё едва умещались. В те времена, когда литейная была не такой уж старой и приносила немалый доход, здесь, кажется, находилась дворницкая с метлами и лопатами. Однако с тех пор, как умер первый владелец, дела у предприятия шли все хуже и хуже: вместо лучших литейщиков Вольной Марки новые хозяева нанимали вначале просто хороших, затем тех, кто хоть что-то знал о металле, а теперь здесь и вовсе трудились ферелденские беженцы – те, которым хватало ума хотя бы не хвататься за раскаленные чаны голыми руками. Про дворников, заботившихся о том, чтобы шлак и оплавки не валялись под ногами, и подавно забыли. Бывшая дворницкая, заколоченная наглухо и уже начинавшая клониться на сторону, пустовала лет пятнадцать, пока её не нашел кто-то из его единомышленников.  
– Почему такая спешка? – снова поинтересовался Андерс. Ему, самому рослому из присутствующих, приходилось стоять, согнувшись чуть не вдвое, чтобы не задевать головой щепастые потолочные балки. Под ногами попискивали принюхивавшиеся к его сапогам крысы, и мысль попросту усесться на пол пропала так же быстро, как и появилась. – Половины суток – уже меньше, вообще говоря – слишком мало для того, чтобы организовать все как следует.  
– Потому что девочку вытащат именно сегодня, – пояснила Арейн. Немолодая уже женщина в потрепанной, но чистой одежде была похожа на мистресс Селби, как родная сестра, хотя никакого родства между ними не было. Вообще говоря, даже кожа у Арейн была почти вдвое темнее, чем у Селби, что ничуть не разрушало поразительного сходства. – Не можем же мы бросить её на произвол судьбы.  
– Сам знаешь, по ночам на этих улицах и взрослому мужику-то появляться опасно, что уж говорить про пигалицу только-только из Круга, – кивнул коренастый одноногий старик. Маракал утверждал, что потерял ногу в бою с пиратами, но у Андерса всякий раз возникали сомнения насчет того, на чьей же стороне он сражался в этом самом бою. Впрочем, в остальном Маракал был честен, как только может быть честен один из старейшин местного нищенства.  
– Я не об этом, – покачал головой Андерс. – Улицы станут ещё опаснее, если вслед за ней из Казематов вылезет ещё полсотни храмовников. Кто нас предупредил? Можно ли ему доверять?  
Арейн вздохнула и посмотрела на него с откровенным укором, но затем все же ответила:  
– Можно, Андерс, можно. Я в нем уверена. Он хороший человек и рискует едва ли не больше, чем мы все, вместе взятые.  
– А не дорисковался ли уже? – нахмурился одержимый. – Ты же знаешь, Мередит далеко не дура, как бы нам ни хотелось обратного.  
– Не кипеши, – буркнул Маракал, потирая вечно ноющее колено целой ноги. – У парня появилась возможность кого-то вытащить, он ею и воспользовался. А что не сообщил заранее – так это уж как получилось. Сказал бы спасибо, что хоть часов десять есть, пути отхода проверим.  
– Весточка действительно была именно от него. – Арейн успокаивающе погладила Андерса по руке и снова улыбнулась: – И место для передачи он выбрал безопасное. Прознать о нем церковники точно не успели. Да и Маракал парочку своих пошлет, чтобы все в окрестностях разнюхали. – Старик проворчал что-то утвердительное и зыркнул на Андерса почти свирепо. – Мы бы отправили с тобой кого-нибудь ещё, но ты же знаешь – чем больше людей…  
– … тем больше шума, а наши главные козыри – тишина и незаметность, – со вздохом закончил вместо неё одержимый. Очень хотелось объяснить собеседникам, что бегство – это на самом деле вовсе не выход, и что как раз этот тезис он неоднократно проверял на своей шкуре, но время и место были не слишком подходящими. И без того они вынуждены были говорить вполголоса: за стеной, в литейной уже слышался утренний грохот, и беседующая сама с собой дворницкая точно привлекла бы слишком много нежелательного внимания. – И если нас все-таки обнаружат, то при столкновении с охотничьей десяткой лишняя пара рук с оружием особой роли все равно не сыграет.  
– Ну ты этот… пес-си-мист, – с нарочитой неловкостью выцедил «сложное» слово Маракал, не допустив в нем, впрочем, ни единой ошибки. – Так что, присмотришь за девкой или ты нынче только бумажки марать горазд?  
Андерс насмешливо хмыкнул. Покупаться на подобные подначки он перестал ещё до объединения со Справедливостью, но отказываться тоже не собирался. В их странной компании – слишком деятельной для кучки трепливых пожилых кумушек, но слишком нелепо организованной для настоящего тайного общества – он был единственным, кто знал, каково это – жить в Круге. И каким шоком может стать внешний мир для ребенка, выросшего среди храмовников и забитых товарищей по дару. Встречались, конечно, юнцы решительные и инициативные, и добрый дядя, способный объяснить, что к чему, требовался далеко не каждому. Но – очень и очень многим.  
– Заберешь девку – затихарись куда-нибудь. Порядок сам знаешь, – встретившись с ним взглядом, кивнул старик. – Как переправку организуем, пришлем весточку. – Он пальцем поманил Андерса к себе и, дождавшись, пока тот наклонится к нему ещё ближе, шепотом сообщил ему, как получить информацию. – К завтрему постараемся управиться, но тут душу в заклад не поставлю, всяко бывает. Одно пообещаю, что без нужды тянуть не станем.  
Времени до назначенного часа было много, но Андерс все равно побаивался, что не успеет. Найти хорошее убежище было не так-то просто: зоны влияния банд постоянно смещались, и ещё накануне бывшая совершенно безопасной нора вдруг оказывалась едва ли не в эпицентре боевых действий, да к тому же ферелденские беженцы, отчаянно жаждавшие иметь хоть какой-то угол, который можно было бы назвать домом, нередко занимали оставшиеся без присмотра укрытия. Выгонять их Андерсу было совестно, тем более что пользы с этого не было бы никакой – обозленные босяки запросто могли привести местного смотрящего или кого похуже. Проще было поискать другое место.  
Гревшиеся в последних лучах солнца портовые нищие окинули его цепкими оценивающими взглядами и, сочтя не стоящим трудов, не двинулись с места. Андерс украдкой огляделся, чуть заметно вздрогнув под невыразительным взглядом великана-кунари, сторожившего вход в их лагерь, и решительно двинулся к пристани. Один из попрошаек, решив, что негоже упускать пришедший в прямом смысле слова прямо в руки шанс, затянул освященное веками «Подайте на пропитание!» и, приподнимаясь со своей подстилки, неловко махнул рукой с полусогнутыми, словно когти, пальцами. Андерс чуть заметно кивнул и, несколько успокоившись, двинулся дальше.  
Затеряться среди лепившихся друг на друга портовых складов труда не составляло. Если бы речь шла только о храмовниках, Андерс, быть может, и волноваться бы не стал, но здесь бояться следовало не столько церковных ищеек, сколько местных бандитов. Члены Рыбацкой Сети, по большей части пираты, ссаженные на берег прихотью злой судьбы, отнюдь не горели желанием делить свою территорию с абсолютно бесполезными в финансовом отношении личностями, так что ожидать от них снисходительного отношения не стоило. Если не убьют на месте, то продадут: либо все тем же храмовникам, либо печально известным тевинтерцам, которых ещё никто в городе не видел, но уже все боялись.  
Магесса и её провожатый задерживались. Стемнело, и Андерс, прекрасно знавший, что так долго торчать на одном месте в этих краях не стоило, начал тревожиться. Ему, притаившемуся в углу между двумя зданиями, пока удавалось сойти за элемент пейзажа, но продолжаться вечно это не могло.  
Появившаяся наконец «девочка» и впрямь оказалась совсем юной. Женская мантия с выделенной полосами более светлой ткани грудью заставляла её выглядеть старше, но тому, кто готов был присмотреться повнимательней, сразу стало бы ясно, что обещанные покроем одеяния выпуклости пока ещё остаются не более чем обещанием. Её провожатый, не слишком высокий, но крепкий мужчина, прятал лицо под капюшоном вылинявшего плаща, однако каждый его жест выдавал, насколько сильно он волновался за свою подопечную, и Андерс несколько расслабился.  
– Как тебя зовут? – ободряюще улыбнувшись, негромко поинтересовался он. Спутник девушки обнял её на прощание и, настороженно оглядевшись, скрылся в переплетении портовых улочек, и юная магесса сразу взъерошилась, словно испуганный котенок. – Меня зовут Андерс.  
– Л… Лив, – запнувшись, чуть слышно отозвалась она и, собравшись с духом, нарочито решительным шагом двинулась за ним. – А ты всегда прозвищем представляешься или это так для конспирации надо?  
– Тшш, – вместо ответа шикнул Андерс и, убедившись, что за ними никто не наблюдал, поднял решетку, прикрывавшую лаз в канализационные стоки. Неудивительно, что в порту стояла такая вонь: сточные тоннели заканчивались прямо под причалами, а про хоть какие-нибудь очистные сооружения жители Верхнего Города, и без того дышавшие налетавшими с Виммарка горными ветерками и запахом наместничьих роз, и думать не хотели. – Здесь надо говорить шепотом, чтобы звук не разносился по всем подземельям, а лучше и вовсе молчать.  
Лив послушно кивнула и, чуть заметно сморщив носик, без промедления спрыгнула вниз. Андерс аккуратно спустился следом и опустил решетку на прежнее место, надеясь, что оставленные им следы не слишком сильно бросались в глаза. Мало кто стал бы приглядываться, как именно содрана ржавчина с канализационного люка, но бывало всякое.  
До Клоаки они добрались без помех. С Лив не было никаких проблем: она молчала, даже старалась ступать потише, при виде крыс не визжала и не падала в обморок и вообще слушалась своего спутника беспрекословно. Это было просто замечательно, Андерсу следовало бы радоваться, что никто не усложняет ему задачу – только никак не получалось забыть, почему же так вышло. Девушку просто приучили повиноваться без раздумий, вот она и повиновалась.  
– А меня так зовут – Андерс, – сказал он, когда они наконец достигли своей цели – крохотной лачужки, скорее даже шалаша, в юго-западной части тоннелей Клоаки. Слежки за ними, насколько он мог судить, не было, подходы к двери отлично просматривались через щели в досках, а в полу был люк, ведущий в самую путаную часть здешнего лабиринта. Андерс повернулся к своей спутнице и пояснил: – Мама, конечно, называла по-другому, но я уже не помню, как.  
– Что? – изумилась Лив, наконец посмотрев на него взглядом нормального живого человека. Андерс постарался улыбнуться потеплее и напомнил:  
– Ты спрашивала, всегда ли я прозвищем представляюсь. Ты голодная?  
– Ну, не очень, – озадаченно нахмурившись, неуверенно проговорила девушка. – Мне па.. дали еды с собой. Немножко. – Она перетащила свою заплечную сумку на колени и, взявшись за крепившийся пестрыми завязками клапан, вдруг замерла. А потом, после паузы, которая показалась Андерсу очень длинной, почти беззвучно спросила: – Это теперь насовсем, да?  
Целитель тихо вздохнул и, присев перед ней на корточки, аккуратным покровительственным жестом накрыл её узкие кисти своими. Длинные прохладные пальчики чуть заметно дрожали, и он сжал их крепче, стараясь хотя бы согреть.  
– Не знаю, – наконец честно сказал он, посмотрев Лив в глаза. Девушка растерянно заморгала, а потом вдруг улыбнулась, как будто такой ответ её успокоил. – Но я надеюсь, что насовсем. Люди должны быть свободными, Лив. Все люди, и маги тоже. – Андерс прикусил язык и торопливо улыбнулся в ответ. Он должен был успокоить её, приободрить и, может быть, дать пару советов, а не разглагольствовать о том, что она сама скоро поймет. – Ты волнуешься?  
– Очень, – поколебавшись, призналась Лив и, выпустив соскользнувшую на пол сумку, принялась неловко одергивать мантию, в чем та, вообще говоря, вовсе не нуждалась. – Я же совсем не знаю, что мне делать. То есть, мне рассказывали, как покупать еду и как спрашивать дорогу, и что нужно уехать подальше и не показывать, что я маг, пока не удостоверюсь, что меня не выдадут… – Её вздох слишком напоминал задушенный всхлип, но поинтересоваться, все ли в порядке, Андерс не успел – она заговорила снова, торопливо, как будто хотела успеть до того, как её прервут: – Только все говорят, что свобода – это здорово, а мне очень-очень страшно. Даже страшнее, чем было в Казематах, наверно. Я же вот убегу, да – а что мне потом-то делать?  
– Что захочешь, – мягко проговорил Андерс и, поколебавшись, ласково погладил её по взъерошенным светлым волосам. – Можешь мир посмотреть. Он большой и очень интересный, честное слово. Или можешь поселиться где-нибудь в деревне, пойти в ученицы к местной травнице и потом людей лечить. Это тоже замечательно. А потом встретишь хорошего парня – ну или девушку – влюбишься и будешь жить с ним или с ней долго и счастливо. Детей родишь, если захочешь.  
– Нам же нельзя, – строго и снисходительно, как маленькому, сообщила Лив и вдруг запнулась, а затем осторожно переспросила: – То есть, теперь уже можно, да?..  
– Именно, – кивнул Андерс, уселся рядом с ней на старый ящик, служивший табуреткой и, достав из собственной сумки краюху хлеба и кусок оставшейся с вечера колбасы, протянул их девушке. – Теперь много чего можно. Только других людей не обижай, а то они начнут отвечать тем же. Зато теперь тебе не будут ничего запрещать просто потому, что ты маг.  
– Будут, – снова погрустнев, обреченно сказала Лив. Впрочем, от колбасы она отказываться не стала, и дожидаться пояснений Андерсу пришлось почти минуту. – Я же теперь отступница, да? А отступникам нужно прятаться от храмовников и никому не доверять, даже хорошим парням. Так что это все неправда.  
– А вот и правда, – не удержавшись, с какой-то почти мальчишеской обидой заявил Андерс. – Здесь, в Киркволле, жил один маг. Так вот он влюбился, убежал из Круга, женился на своей любимой, которая, к слову, была самой настоящей благородной леди, и прожил долгую хорошую жизнь. И воспитал замечательных детей. И все это правда от первого до последнего слова.  
– Это больше на сказку похоже, – с сомнением проговорила девушка, продолжая аккуратно откусывать маленькие кусочки колбасы. Андерс сердито посмотрел на неё, и она, задумчиво сдвинув брови, уточнила: – А ты его знал, что ли?  
– Не его, – поколебавшись, признался Андерс. – Его сыновей.  
Вот теперь во взгляде Лив вспыхнул настоящий интерес. И такая отчаянная надежда, что Андерс, не успев задуматься, заговорил снова:  
– Они действительно выросли очень хорошими людьми. Двое старших – настоящие мужчины, великодушные и надежные. Младший тоже… – Он замешкался, не решаясь откровенно соврать, и уклончиво закончил: – Будет отличным парнем, когда перестанет так упрямо верить, что братья его злобно третируют и всячески угнетают.  
Лив хихикнула, как видно, оценив его старания. Колбаса закончилась, хлеб тоже, и она аккуратно подобрала крошки с подола, а затем, застенчиво глянув на него из-под ресниц, попросила:  
– Расскажи мне про внешний мир? А то я ничего не помню, кроме Казематов, меня совсем маленькой забрали…  
Выглядевшая уже почти взрослой девушкой Лив на деле была сущим ребенком. Андерсу пришлось чуть не полчаса доказывать ей существование бабочек, которых она считала выдумкой писателей, но затем он, спохватившись, перешел к более важным темам. К примеру, как заработать денег на еду, покупать которую она в теории уже умела, и как при этом не вляпаться в неприятности. Андерс чуть ли не через предложение повторял, что все его советы – не более чем рекомендации, и вовсе не являются гарантией успеха, и что ей придется оценивать обстановку самой, но сиявшая во взгляде собеседницы фанатичная вера в его мудрость не внушала ему оптимизма. Оставалось лишь положиться на то, что Арейн – или мистресс Селби, или кто там на этот раз занимался отправкой из Киркволла очередного спасенного мага – позаботится о надежном спутнике для его подопечной.  
Андерс, должно быть, говорил всю ночь напролет. Под конец он мог только натужно хрипеть, вынуждая Лив наклоняться к нему все ближе и ближе, но вопросов у неё меньше не становилось. И каждый из них мог оказаться жизненно важным, так что отказать ей в ответе он был просто не вправе. Горло-то что, горло пройдет…  
К рассвету взбудораженная обилием новых впечатлений девушка все-таки угомонилась и, вытянувшись на пол у дальней стены лачуги и подложив под голову свою сумку, тихонько засопела. Андерс выглянул наружу сквозь щель возле дверного косяка и, убедившись, что все спокойно, принялся размышлять о том, что же им делать дальше.  
Ему самому, понятное дело, не удалось даже подремать. Жители Клоаки, вопреки всему отчаянно цеплявшиеся за привычный распорядок, пытались жить как положено: днем добывали себе пропитание, а на ночь расползались по своим углам. Смысла в этом не было ровным счетом никакого – в тоннелях всегда царил полумрак, едва-едва рассеиваемый горевшими тут и там небольшими кострами. Однако с восходом солнца короткий период сонного затишья закончился, и Андерсу пришлось следить за окрестностями вдвое бдительней. Он невольно напрягался, когда кто-нибудь подходил к их убежищу слишком близко, но каждый раз это оказывалось всего лишь случайностью. Эту лачугу местные давным-давно обшарили до основания и забрали все более-менее ценное, так что интереса для них она не представляла.  
Ожидание было самой тяжелой частью любого дела. Терзавшая Андерса тревога, которую не умеряли никакие логические рассуждения, с каждым часом становилась все сильнее. Сохранить самообладание ему удалось, должно быть, лишь потому, что проснувшаяся вскоре после полудня Лив, напуганная раздававшимся снаружи шумом, смотрела на него, как на единственную свою защиту. И, наверное, ударилась бы в панику при малейшем признаке неуверенности.  
Появление хромой старухи-нищенки, закутанной в драную рыбацкую сеть, обитатели Клоаки встретили без радости. Делиться с попрошайками было попросту нечем, а уж под вечер, на исходе очередного голодного дня – и подавно. До того, чтобы пускать в пищу случайных прохожих, дело пока не доходило, но все равно ни один нищий не стал бы так рисковать. Кроме тех, кто хотел выслужиться перед главенствовавшим в портовой части братства Маракалом.  
– Пойдем, – тихо проговорил Андерс, проводив взглядом старуху, шарахавшуюся от любого жеста, но упрямо тянувшую «Пода-а-айте, люди добрыя!..». Люк в полу тихонько скрипнул, и он, спустившись по узкой шаткой лесенке, зажег в ладони светлячок, чтобы Лив не оступилась и не переломала себе ноги. Нищенка не была гонцом, её появление только должно было дать ему понять, что весть ожидает его в условленном месте. Точного местонахождения своих укрытий Андерс никому не открывал, и бедной женщине, наверное, придется обойти пол-Клоаки, чтобы быть уверенной в том, что она попалась ему на глаза.  
– Пауков не боишься? – поймав взгляд своей подопечной, усмехнулся Андерс, и Лив торопливо замотала головой. Другого он и не ожидал, мало кто из магов боялся таких мелочей, как пауки или мыши – хватало и других страхов.  
Лив, как оказалось, успела попривыкнуть к перемене обстановки и воспылала желанием как-то поучаствовать в собственном спасении. Когда они действительно наткнулись на пауков, она тут же выскочила вперед, и Андерс едва успел выдернуть её из-под щелкающих челюстей паука-матки. Остальная часть многолапого семейства, по счастью, бродила где-то в других местах, а с маткой он справился. Не то чтобы совсем без труда, но они с Лив остались целы и невредимы, не считая пары синяков на попе неудачно упавшей девчонки.  
Стычка с паучихой произвела на Лив совсем не то впечатление. Может быть, Андерс перестарался, стараясь её приободрить, может, разлетевшиеся по тоннелю паучьи кишки убедили её в его бойцовских навыках, но, что бы ни было тому причиной, результат ему совсем не нравился.  
– Нужно знать, когда применять магию, а когда лучше от этого воздержаться, – практически беззвучным шепотом внушал девушке Андерс, крепко зажимая ей рот ладонью. Впереди, всего в одном повороте коридора, делили товар две банды контрабандистов лириума, и, судя по становившимся все пронзительней голосам, ждать драки пришлось бы недолго. Лив обиженно моргала на него, и в её широко распахнутых глазах читалась уверенность в том, что они тратят время впустую. Зачем ждать или искать обходные пути, если можно просто пройти сквозь начинающуюся свару?.. Андерс глубоко вздохнул и, переборов свое отвращение к назидательным речам, твердо закончил: – Можешь не использовать магию – не используй.  
Похоже, как раз такой тон и был нужен – девушка несколько сникла и послушно кивнула.  
Обходной путь пришлось искать долго: треклятые ублюдки выбрали для своих разборок пещеру, в которой сходилась большая часть местных тоннелей. Однако через несколько часов они с Лив все-таки выбрались на поверхность в самом глухом углу Нижнего Города, в который не заглядывали ни стража, ни храмовничьи патрули. Этот квартал держала банда Черных Ножовщиков, десяток вечно хмельных мужиков, заросших бородами до самых ушей, но к закату они уже упивались до отключки и на улицы не вылезали.  
– Ходят тут по ночам, ходят… Чего ради я вообще с вами связалась? – пробурчала статная, изрядно смахивавшая на ведьму старуха, впустив их в свой крохотный домик. – Он тебя, небось, и покормить не догадался, девонька?  
– Догадался, – пискнула оробевшая Лив, прижав сумку к груди с таким видом, будто готовилась защищаться. Хозяйка дома недоверчиво покосилась на Андерса, но настаивать не стала.  
– Вот, бери. – Она сунула в руки девушке небольшой узелок и окинула её ещё одним суровым взглядом. – Тут припас на первое время, иголка, нитки – мало ли зашить чего придется – денег немного. До Ферелдена добраться хватит, там нынче вашему племени полегче. А ты поторопился бы, касатик, – снова повернувшись к Андерсу, проговорила она, – до рассвета пара часов всего осталась, а Самсон, паршивец, ровно трупак какой, света солнечного не выносит, как солнышко взойдет, сразу в нору свою удирает. Хрен найдешь потом. А тебе, девонька, не торчать бы лишнего в этой душегубке, так что давайте-ка вы в путь. Пойдешь с Самсоном, он уже с капитаном своим знакомым о тебе сговорился.  
– Спасибо, э-э-э… госпожа, – пролепетала растерявшаяся ещё больше Лив и попыталась изобразить реверанс, чуть не хлопнувшись на неровные доски.  
Самсон был из тех людей, от которых не перестаешь ждать подвоха даже после нескольких пудов совместно съеденной соли. Бегающий взгляд запавших, как будто помутневших глаз выдавал в нем человека, давно подсевшего на какую-то дурь, а одежда была истрепана до дыр и давно нестирана. Но на запястье у него болтался грубо сработанный амулет с дырявой розовой ракушкой, походивший на творение неловких ручек маленького ребенка – подозрительная до паранойи Арейн выдавала такие лишь тем, в ком была полностью уверена.  
– Что, уже… все? – вцепившись в руку Андерса, задушенным шепотом спросила Лив.  
– Все, все, – не дав ему ответить, буркнул Самсон. – На корабль тебя посажу – и все, будешь свободна как птичка. Только давай, не рассусоливай тут с болтовней, некогда. И так чуть не всю ночь вас дожидался.  
Девушка торопливо кивнула и, повиснув на шее у Андерса, неуклюже чмокнула его в щеку, а затем побежала догонять уже спускавшегося по лестнице в порт Самсона, помахав опешившему целителю на прощание. Он поднял было руку, чтобы помахать в ответ – но торопившаяся за своим новым провожатым Лив не оборачивалась.  
– Удачи тебе, – одними губами сказал Андерс, сам не зная зачем. Ведь надеяться следовало не на какие-то глупые пожелания или тем более мифическую удачу, а на сообразительность самой Лив. Она, в конце концов, была девушкой бойкой, и должна была быстро справиться со вбитыми прошлой жизнью привычками.  
Нелепая стыдная усталость накатила внезапно, будто ударившая под колени приливная волна. Он ведь даже ничего не делал, короткий, едва ли пятиминутный бой с пауком не в счет – но держаться на ногах вдруг стало невыносимо трудно. Задерживаться на одном месте не стоило, и Андерс, искренне усомнившись в своей способности добраться до клиники, двинулся к «Висельнику».  
Под утро в трактире было почти тихо. Большая часть завсегдатаев уже благополучно напилась и теперь дремала на столах, а меньшая торопилась к ним присоединиться, опустошая недопитые пока кружки. Более-менее вертикальное положение сохраняла, кажется, только сидевшая у барной стойки Изабелла, но она лишь небрежно отсалютовала перешагнувшему порог Андерсу и вернулась к разговору с Корфом.  
– С возвращением, блудный друг наш! – торжественно провозгласил восседавший на своем каменном троне Варрик. – Ты спас этот город от неисчислимых бедствий!  
– Когда это я успел? – недоуменно нахмурился одержимый, кивком поприветствовав расположившихся у камина Дара с Рианом. Близнецы улыбнулись в ответ и, окинув его придирчивыми, цепкими взглядами, как будто слегка расслабились.  
– Да вот прямо сейчас, – не особенно пытаясь скрыть усмешку, проговорил гном. – Судя по всему, нуждающихся в битье жестянок ты уже побил самостоятельно, так что… Пить, жрать, спать?  
– А можно все вместе? – рухнув на стоявшую у стола длинную скамью, уточнил Андерс.  
– Не вопрос, – театрально взмахнул рукой Варрик. Рядом с ним невесть откуда возникла Нора, и он немедленно принялся раздавать указания.  
– Устал? – сочувственно поинтересовался один из близнецов, сунув в руки Андерсу собственную кружку, над которой поднималась струйка полупрозрачного пара с резким травяным ароматом. Андерс кивнул снова, осторожно отхлебнул и блаженно прижмурился, ощущая, как горячая жидкость согревает пересохшее горло.  
– Устал, – парой глотков спустя ответил он, решив, что уже не напугает собеседника своим натужным карканьем. В голосе ещё слышалась хрипота, но, по крайней мере, можно было разобрать, что он говорит. – Все очень удачно сложилось, тихо и мирно, а сил почему-то не осталось ни капли.  
– Бывает, – понимающе кивнул второй Хоук. Он, должно быть, хотел спросить что-то ещё, но тут перед Андерсом возникла миска горячей каши с мясом, и Варрик, хлопнув по столу ладонью, грозно изрек:  
– Дай поесть человеку!  
Андерс тихо хмыкнул и, бросив на братьев извиняющийся взгляд, принялся за еду. На несколько минут он, кажется, и вовсе выпал из реальности, но затем сквозь всепоглощающее звериное блаженство вновь пробился голос одного из близнецов:  
– …на рынке Нижнего Города. Это не тот ли тип, который любому прохожему норовит всучить «антиванские» клинки?  
Хоуки, конечно же, тоже не сидели без дела, глупо было бы ожидать иного. Одержимый с силой потер лицо ладонями и повернулся к сидевшему рядом с ним:  
– Что вы тут опять затеяли?  
– Ничего, – искренне удивился тот. Андерс посмотрел на него с откровенным скептицизмом, и он поправился: – Ничего опасного, честное слово. Тут просто одного мальчонку отыскать надо, пока он куда-нибудь не вляпался. Его мать уже извелась вся, а помочь некому, кто же ради эльфинажки-полукровки суетиться будет.  
– Ну, кроме нас, – хмыкнул второй близнец и, приобняв Андерса за плечо, строго продолжил: – Однако тебе, друг наш, явно надо отдохнуть. А по Нижнему Городу мы как-нибудь в другой раз вместе погуляем, обещаю.  
Их ухода Андерс не запомнил. Даже то, что за кашей последовал горячий чай, а затем поиски свободной кровати, он осознавал уже довольно смутно, и вскоре после этого окончательно провалился в темноту.  
А потом темнота потрясла его за плечо крепкой хоуковой рукой и встревоженно сообщила:  
– Андерс, нам нужна твоя помощь.  
Тягучая пустота, сон без сновидений, ещё держала его разум маленькими когтистыми лапками, и Андерс бездумно потянулся к источнику голоса, стараясь нащупать на попавшем в руки теле повреждения, которым могло потребоваться его внимание. Однако на обтягивавшей широкую грудь плотной мантии не было ни прорех, ни нехорошей липкой влаги, на плечах и бедрах – тоже, да и кровью не пахло.  
– Не мне, – с отчетливо звучавшей в голосе дружелюбной усмешкой поправил его Хоук, даже не подумав обижаться на то, что его так нагло облапали, и сразу посерьезнел снова: – Мальчишка таки угодил в переплет. Похоже, попался работорговцам, так что в каком состоянии он там будет – неизвестно.  
– Сколько я проспал? – поинтересовался Андерс, пытаясь нашарить под кроватью свои сапоги. Хоук, спохватившись, зажег на пальцах небольшой файербол, и сапоги тут же нашлись.  
– Весь день и ещё пару часов после заката, – сообщил Хоук и почти виновато пожал плечами: – Мы не хотели тебя беспокоить, но у нас с братом нехорошие предчувствия. Совсем нехорошие, так что…  
– Вы все правильно сделали, – мягко прервал его одержимый, покончив наконец с ремнями сапог – иногда ему начинало казаться, что их слишком много – и, последовав за Хоуком, который быстро двинулся к ведущей в общий зал лестнице, уточнил: – Так что там вообще произошло?  
– У парня начались какие-то проблемы с Тенью, – чуть замедлив шаг, негромко объяснил тот. – Мать перепугалась, попыталась вначале что-то сама сделать, а потом от безнадеги связалась с храмовниками. Повезло, попался ей на редкость приличный сэр, Траском зовут, но пацаненок, как узнал, все равно перепугался жутко и пустился в бега. – Хоук поморщился, но через несколько секунд, перешагнув порог «Висельника», все же продолжил: – Папашу его блудливого мы порасспросили и мутного типа, к которому тот сыночка отправил, тоже. Надо бы вообще ему шею свернуть, но это уж потом как-нибудь, сейчас и так времени немного – может, успеем перехватить эльфеныша до того, как его отправят дальше по цепочке.  
Андерс кивнул, только после этого сообразив, что шедший в полушаге впереди Хоук увидеть его жеста попросту не мог, и спросил:  
– Куда идем-то?  
– Прихватим остальных возле кунарийского лагеря и на пристань Артуриса. Рейнер, подстилка тевинтерская, там швартуется. – В голосе Хоука мелькнуло раздражение, слышать которое Андерсу было так же непривычно, как и брошенное вскользь грубое словцо. И только через несколько ударов сердца он вдруг сообразил, что…  
– Риан, да вы вконец свихнулись! – Подошвы тихо клацали о булыжник мостовой, как будто поддакивая каждому его слову, и Андерс, в пару шагов догнав своего спутника, крепко ухватил его за локоть и развернул к себе: – Чем вы вообще думали – торчать у самого логова этих фанатиков? Да ещё ночью!  
– Брось, их Аришок – приличный мужик, – аккуратно подтолкнув его вперед, к портовой лестнице, усмехнулся Риан. Андерс, вспомнив о дожидавшемся помощи мальчике, подчинился и ускорил шаг сам в надежде миновать опасное место побыстрее. – Мы бы его, наверно, даже зауважали, если бы не то, как они обходятся со своими саирабазами.  
– Что? – в шоке переспросил одержимый и, оступившись на выщербленной ступеньке, чуть не полетел вниз.  
– Это же глупость, – явно его не поняв, уточнил Хоук и, убедившись, что он восстановил равновесие, разжал крепко стискивавшие его плечо пальцы. – А глупость уважать трудновато.  
– Да я не об этом! – с досадой перебил его Андерс. – Когда это вы успели так душевно пообщаться с Аришоком?  
– Помнишь того проныру, Джавариса? – переспросил Риан. – Вот как раз после этого. И все очень неплохо тогда прошло, Аришок даже велел этому жулику расплатиться, как обещано.  
Андерс вздохнул и только покачал головой. Уговаривать близнецов не рисковать понапрасну было совершенно бессмысленно, слишком уж разнились их понятия о риске и его целесообразности. Пытаться за ними присматривать тоже было бесполезно: вместо того, чтобы одергивать разошедшихся Хоуков, он сам заражался их боевым азартом и начинал делать глупости… Нужные глупости, по правде говоря, но все же ему следовало по возможности сохранять благоразумие.  
Остальная часть отряда, по счастью, не стала со скуки ломиться в закрытые на ночь ворота кунарийского лагеря и мирно дожидалась их на другой стороне улицы. Переминавшийся с ноги на ногу Карвер при виде Андерса нахмурился и пробурчал что-то неодобрительное, но под взглядом Дара мгновенно сник и молча отправился в авангард.  
Пристань Артуриса, как и следовало ожидать, находилась на окраине порта в тени громадной бронзовой статуи, в самом неудобном для судов месте. Впрочем, для обделывания всяких малозаконных делишек эта нора подходила лучше некуда и, как видно, именно для этого и использовалась. Стоявший возле самой пристани склад был совсем небольшим, крыша у него прохудилась, а дверь перекосила настолько, что пробивавшиеся через щели лучики света были видны за квартал – но подходы к нему стерегло с полдюжины настороженно зыркавших по сторонам головорезов.  
– Щас, – мрачно пообещал Карвер, закинув снятый с креплений двуручник на плечо и поудобнее перехватив рукоять, и шагнул вперед, вперив в охрану нехороший, оценивающий взгляд.  
– Ша, Младший, погоди. – Шаривший у себя в сумке Варрик слегка подергал его за пояс, словно обозначая намерение оттащить его обратно. – Нам бы без шума туда, а то мало ли…  
Карвер посмотрел на гнома глазами получившего незаслуженный пинок щенка, но, получив от Дара легкий тычок под ребра, послушно отступил. Мгновением спустя сторожей окутало облако зеленоватого тумана из расколовшейся у их ног глиняной фляги, а ещё через несколько секунд все шестеро рухнули на землю.  
– Часа два продрыхнут, – отчитался самодовольно ухмылявшийся Варрик и, аккуратно прижав растопырившую дуги Бьянку к груди, поторопился вслед за двинувшимися к складу Хоуками.  
Небольшое с виду здание на деле оказалось куда просторней, чем предполагал Андерс. Сыграло свою роль и то, что помещение было перегорожено рядами ящиков, которые вполне заменяли внутренние стены, разделяя обширное пространство на несколько довольно тесных комнат. И в одной из этих комнат явно происходило что-то неладное.  
– …давай, давай сюда, цыпочка!  
– Не боись, не обидим! – Андерс стиснул зубы. В доносившихся через несколько «стен» азартных выкриках слышалось что-то знакомое, настолько мерзкое, что в глазах мигом потемнело от гнева. И не у него одного: близнецы, шагавшие впереди с посохами наготове, скалились настолько свирепо, что мороз драл по коже. – Иди ко мне, кисочка, ужо я тебе покажу!  
– Ножи долой! – Этот голос звучал резче и повелительней, и вместе с тем была в нем какая-то томная насмешка, словно его обладателя забавляло представшее перед ним зрелище. – Товар попортите – самих платить заставлю!  
– Руки, руки держи! Без рук она магичить не сможет! – Теперь их отделяла от говоривших только хлипкая дощатая дверь… которой хватило одного хорошего пинка. Андерс влетел в узкую длинную комнату вслед за старшими Хоуками и тихо зарычал, увидев подтверждение своим худшим догадкам. Десяток замызганных ублюдков гонял из угла в угол девушку в форменной мантии Казематов, а ещё один одетый чуть получше подонок сидел на краю грубо сколоченного стола, поигрывая кинжалом, и с ухмылкой наблюдал за ними.  
Андерс вскинул посох, лишь краем сознания отметив, что близнецы опередили его на долю секунды – и замер, словно попав в руну паралича, потому что заговорила упавшая на колени девушка. Низким и гулким, нечеловечески равнодушным голосом, вторившим самому себе жутким эхом.  
– Вы ничего не знаете о магии…  
На лицах Хоуков мелькнуло отчаяние осознания, однако сами бандиты соображали намного медленней. Или, быть может, просто не знали, что это означало – но когда по вытянувшимся, уже превращавшимся в когти пальцам одержимой побежали язычки пламени, они тоже шарахнулись в стороны, вытаскивая из ножен широкие, грубо откованные тесаки.  
– Стой! – в один голос воскликнули близнецы, вдруг шагнув вперед. Преграждавших им путь головорезов они как будто и вовсе не заметили, те попросту посыпались в стороны, словно сбитые волной воздуха бутылки. Выгибавшаяся в судороге преображения магесса подняла голову, стряхнув порванный капюшон, и Андерс чуть не закричал, только через секунду узнав в искаженной мучительной гримасой маске лицо Лив. – Слушай мой голос, вернись, ты сильная, слушай меня! Ты сильнее, всегда была и всегда будешь, возвращайся!  
По сравнению руками Хоуков, загорелыми, по-мужски широкими, искореженные синюшные кисти одержимой казались ещё отвратительней – и тошно становилось от того, что братья держали их, словно величайшее сокровище, крепко и бережно. За спиной у Андерса что-то знакомо щелкнуло, и поднимавшиеся на ноги бандиты упали снова, в груди или животе у каждого торчало по стреле, вырвавшийся вперед Карвер от души матерился, пытаясь достать того прилично одетого ублюдка, и время от времени коротко взглядывал на замерших перед чудовищем братьев.  
– Возвращайся, слушай меня, слушай мой голос, иди ко мне… – Андерс, завороженный этим непрерывным речитативом, одновременно ласковым и непреклонно повелительным, отчего-то не смел их оборвать, даже зная, что должен оттащить их назад, подальше от опасности. На что они надеялись? Было уже поздно, ещё мгновение – и зеленые глаза Лив, неестественно яркие на комке переплавленной плоти, которым стало её лицо, померкнут и превратятся в тусклые демонские буркала, а кривые острые когти вонзятся в тела этих безумцев. – Иди ко мне, ты справишься, ты сильная, иди ко мне, возвращайся! Слушай мой голос, мы здесь, держись, возвращайся!  
Превращение замерло на середине. Андерс неверяще смотрел на дрожавшую, словно в лихорадке, одержимую – но её глаза оставались человеческими. Секунду, две, три… Вспыхнувшая вдруг нелепая надежда швырнула его на колени, и он, забыв об отвращении, осторожно обхватил ладонями покрытые вонючей слизью и буграми грубых рубцов скулы и попытался поймать её взгляд:  
– Слушай меня, Лив, возвращайся! Слушай меня, Лив!..  
Он звал её, наверное, целую вечность, вплетая собственные слова в зов не умолкавших ни на миг близнецов. Одержимую – нет, пока ещё Лив! – трясло, её взгляд ускользал, и сердце Андерса опять начинало сжимать отчаянием, но поверх его рук ложились ладони Хоуков, и он снова впивался в её глаза своими, будто и впрямь надеясь силой выволочь её обратно.  
И вечность спустя она улыбнулась им человеческими губами, перед тем, как рухнуть без сознания.  
Карвер, стоявший у неё за спиной с занесенным мечом, выдохнул и, опустив клинок, устало оперся на гарду.  
– Это вы что сделали? – оцепенело вопросил через пару минут Андерс.  
– Ничего, – таким же безжизненным тоном отозвался Дар. Риан кивнул, дергано и косо, как смертельно усталый человек, и добавил: – Просто позвали.  
– Это невозможно, – строго уведомил их Андерс, как будто это не перед ним сейчас лежала юная красивая девушка, ещё недавно полосовавшая половые доски трехдюймовыми когтями. Как будто не у него в сознании блаженно урчал Справедливость, довольный тем, что оскорблявший его самим своим существованием демон убрался прочь.  
– Правильно, – немедленно согласились близнецы, во взглядах которых постепенно прорастало такое же запредельное изумление, – это действительно нихуя невозможно!


End file.
